Assassin of the Dark
by aLazyButSmartFanPJO
Summary: That happy and easygoing son of Poseidon is long gone. He is replaced by a merciless, cold-blooded assassin, very loyal to his Masters. A voided expression never leaving his face, the assassin longs for an ichor-stained blade. My first story! formerly titled "Champion of Night, Hell and Darkness"
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**HEY EVERYONE this is my first Fanfiction story, so please bear with me. I hope you'll like this story soo~ see ya at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The hooded figure slashed at the last Cyclops, completely turning it into dust. He looked at his stopwatch, it read 4.06 seconds. He heaved a sigh, _New record_, he thought.

"Nice job as always, Omega," a scruffy voice praised.

The hooded figure, Omega, capped his trusty bronze sword, Riptide, shrinking it back to its pen form. "Thank you Master," he replied, his face emotionless.

Now, how did this guy get Riptide you say?

It belongs to the greatest hero to ever live you say?

Simple, Omega is this so-called hero; before he was forgotten.

Betrayed.

Abandoned.

That happy and easygoing son of Poseidon is long gone. He is replaced by a merciless, cold-blooded assassin, very loyal to his Masters.

A voided expression never leaving his face, the assassin longs for an ichor-stained blade.

_You'll never know what hit you_, he thought, chuckling darkly. _Just you wait, soon enough; I'm going to get my revenge._

And it all started when the gods decided to award their heroes, five centuries ago.

*Flashback - 2 months after the Giant War*

It's been 2 months after the Giant War. Gaea is defeated, and the Greek and Roman camps are living in peace. Octavian learned to trust the Greeks when Leo Valdez and Will Solace saved his sorry butt from getting whooped by a bunch of Canadians.

It was a normal day, but not for the Savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson. He was going to propose to Annabeth in a picnic date. He got Athena's approval considering he got out of Tartarus with Annabeth, both of them safe, and single handedly bested Gaea. But then he noticed something.

He was being avoided. Ignored. People were getting nervous around him. They tend to leave immediately when he walked up to them. Even Annabeth was ignoring him.

And as usual, he doesn't know why.

He continued to the Athena cabin but was stopped by a bright flash in front of him.

Percy averted his eyes and when he looked, he saw a tall middle-aged man, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes, holding a three-foot long oak staff, dove wings sprouted at the top, and two full sized green snakes intertwined around it.

There stood Hermes, god of messengers, caduceus in hand, in all his glory.

"Lord Hermes," Percy greeted, bowing slightly. As much as he hated being formal, he doesn't wish to be blown to bits.

"Percy, I come with a message. Call all the cabin counselors to the Big House," the god said before flashing to the said building.

He thought about what made the usually happy-go-lucky god serious as he made his rounds, telling the counselors to head for the Big House. He then followed suit after the last one walked off.

Percy got there only to find all the counselors disappeared. "Where are they, Chiron?" he asked his teacher.

"Lord Hermes mentioned something about giving the heroes immortality for their help in the Giant War, and hope to be immortal trainers of Camp-Half Blood and Camp Jupiter," Chiron replied, shocking the demigod in front of him.

"But Chiron, why didn't they include me?" Percy asked, "Where are they?"

"The reason, I do not know of," the centaur said sadly. "But they are most certainly at the throne room in Olympus."

Percy just nodded with a blank expression on his face. He quickly ran back to his cabin and got out a drachma. He made a mist and tossed the drachma into it.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me the Olympus throne room."

The mist shimmered into an image of the throne room. Hestia and Hades were at their thrones. There was a cocky looking boy about 17, sitting on the foot of Percy's father's throne. The other counselors have this new aura around them, they accepted the gift. Right now, Annabeth was standing confidently, facing the gods.

"Annabeth Chase!" Zeus boomed. "Will you accept the gift of being immortal?"

Annabeth looked unsure.

"You will be forever the Architect of Olympus, and an immortal trainer at Camp-Half Blood."

She began to have a look of doubt on her face.

"And you will be the lieutenant of your mother, Athena, if you wish," Zeus finished.

_Of course she'll not accept that_, Percy thought. _She still has her Seaweed Brain-_

"Yes."

Doubtful expression gone, she said one word. One word. It all took just one word to freeze him. That one word from the daughter of Athena, who he turned down immortality for, who he treated like a goddess, who he thought would never leave him, shattered his heart instantly. He wanted to die, but he certainly would with the next event.

"Now, what will we do with my disgrace of a son?" Poseidon asked.

Percy felt tears well up in his eyes.

_Am I a disgrace? _he thought miserably, _Is what I've done for them not enough?_

"Father, I suggest you either banish him from Olympus and the two camps, or kill him, or send him to Tartarus," the boy at Poseidon's throne said, standing up. "He could be a threat considering he spied for the enemy."

Anger started to boil up inside Percy. The boy was also a demigod son of his father, and he didn't even know him! His father let him carry the two great prophecies on his shoulders, while this guy had all the time in the world to just sit back while he was out fighting monsters. And now, they accused him on spying for Gaea!

"Duke, as much as I wanted to do what my favorite son suggested, we must ask for Zeus' approval first," his father said, making him flinch. He was the only one called a favorite son of his father, and now they replaced him like he didn't exist.

Shouts of protest came from the other gods, namely Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Hermes, and surprisingly, Hades.

Zeus thought for a while and said,"Very well. Ares, bring the boy here in chains."

Before he could reply, Percy whispered, "No."

It was barely a whisper, yet everyone in the throne room heard him, turning to the Iris-message and gasped. Annabeth looked horrified.

She became afraid of how long he had been there. She was afraid that he would get angry at him for accepting immortality. At least when he became angry, she knew she could move on. Besides, that other son of Poseidon, Duke, looks strong and cute.

But she never saw anger. She saw sadness. And almost immediately, she felt a pang of guilt shot through her heart. She felt guilt, regret, sadness.

She wanted to kill herself for being so stupid. She broke the heart of the man, the great man, her great man, who always has her back. The great man who treated her like a goddess, the great man who turned down immortality for her, and yet, she broke him.

She felt like half of her soul broken, half of her soul being Percy. She can't imagine herself living without him, now that she has already done the wrong thing. She chose power and immortality over him, who instead, chose to love and be a loyal lover to her.

She failed him.

Getting out of his shock, Ares flashed out. The Iris-message blurred and dissolved just as the war god came back with the son of Poseidon in Celestial Bronze chains.

This time, he looked furious.

Percy glared murderously at his father and his uncle. Zeus spoke up, "Perseus Jackson, you are accused of spying for the Earth mother Gaea. Are you guilty of this accusation?"

His eyes turned to his half-brother, who flinched under his glare. He looked back to glaring at his uncle, "Lord Zeus, accusing and knowing are different. You of all people should know that."

Zeus became angry. "You dare defy me? Fine!"

He summoned his master bolt and pointed to Percy. "Any last words, Perseus?"

He swallowed and stood straight. He turned to Hestia.

"Lady Hestia, thank you for being there for me. I will remember you." Hestia smiled fondly at his words, as Percy turned to Aphrodite.

"Lady Aphrodite, thank you for defending me. Looks like your love story didn't end up well." She smiled then frowned at the mention of her love story. She slumped back on her throne.

"Lord Apollo, thank you as well. I would not forget your haikus," Percy said, earning a sly grin and a wink from the sun god.

He turned to Hermes and said, "Lord Hermes, thank you." Such simple words made the god of mischief grin and give a thumbs-up.

"Lady Artemis," he said, the said goddess smiling at the first good man she had met in millennia. "Thank you for standing up for me. I will remember you." Percy grinned at her then turned to the god of fire.

"Lord Hephaestus, thank you. I now understood what you mean from two years ago, and I will keep that in mind," he said, remembering their conversation in Calypso's island. Hephaestus smiled sadly at him and gave a slight nod.

"Lord Hades," Percy began. The lord of the dead stared at him expectantly. "I-I don't know why you did this but.. Still, thank you. And please," he added, earning a confused look. "Don't tell Nico of my faith. I won't have you swear for it's your choice. You would know where that leads." Hades nodded solemnly.

Percy turned to everyone else, his anger visible again. "And as for the rest of you, heed my warning." He leaned closer forward.

"You gave me a choice: to leave you forever, with no dignity, no pride, no hero. When I come back, you'll be receiving eternal torture you deserve, and I will have my pleasure doing it personally. I swear this on the river Styx. Have fun dying."

He grinned evilly and got out a small black box, threw it to the ground, and stepped on it furiously. He then mist-travelled out of the throne room before anyone could stop him.

*Flashback End*

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Excellent? Hateful? Whatever?**** Please tell so I will know if I would continue or not. I already have the next chapter made, but you can still send ideas (if ever you wanted me to continue it) R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys! thanks for the reviews, those really pushed me to make it better! And don't worry peeps, I'll try to make it longer!**

**ooh yah, I forgot to put this: I DO NOT OWN PJO. Get it?**

**Lav ya! -Yun Yun AKA aLazyButSmartFanPJO**

* * *

Chapter 2

Omega sat down on his table with his squad. He looked around the table; he looked at his new family. He smiled at the thought, new family. The family his Masters gave him. The family his former father never gave.

Oh, yeah, did he mention? Omega knows that Poseidon never disowned him, but he himself, cut all of his bonds to his father, the gods, and Camp. Only memories were left.

Memories.

Omega still remembered his eventful past; his first monster, his father claiming him, Capture the Flag, An- the daughter of Athena, his first quest, his best friend, his brother, his everything.

Until the people who he thought would never go against him, his bastard of a father, and that vile daughter of Athena, all broke it for him.

His entire squad understood his past, just as he understood theirs. All of them had similar to same pasts; all of them plotted revenge, all of them wanted blood, just as he was. Soon enough, all together, they were going to keep their oaths.

How about a little introduction about the squad?

Omega is the leader of his squad, Dyname. He is also the best assassin of his Masters, and the commander of the whole army. Dyname is the Greek term for 'might'.

The Dyname squad consists of 8 members, himself included.

The first one is Sonny, a son of Helios. He got there when his mother threw him out after his Father left them, being a god and all. He also went to Camp Half-Blood, then Camp Jupiter, but was thrown out again, this time by the gods. His father had faded back then. That's why he's planning on getting revenge before the Masters found him, and took him in.

At first, Omega wasn't sure to be friends with a guy cockier than Apollo himself, but he learned to get over it. Don't let his handsome looks fool you, because you don't want to get on his bad side. Omega once saw him almost fry a whole squad because one of them insulted Irene, Sonny's ahem, "crush".

Then the one I mentioned beforehand, Irene, a daughter of Iris. Although her name means 'peace', she is very excited to spill some blood on her hands. Her father and stepmother abused her day in and day out. At some point, she couldn't take it anymore, so she ran away. It was then that she found Camp Half-Blood, but her mother wouldn't claim her, so she got lonely. Just like Luke, she doubted the gods even care about their children.

We couldn't convince her to take revenge on them at first, because one, her mother is a peaceful goddess, she wouldn't want to hurt her, but then again, her vengeance side took over. Somehow, she wanted the blood to be colored violet.

Next is Dianne, a daughter of the goddess Artemis. She isn't really a maiden anymore, and from what Dianne told the group, she hated her, and disowned her because of fear for her pride. By then, Omega's respect for Artemis nearly went zero.

Dianne also went to Camp-Half Blood, hoping to find a new home. But years have passed when she entered, all she heard were "_Hey look! The klutz!" _and "_And the son of a b**** passes.._." Even from her friends. She almost killed a camper when they said that, giving him fatal injuries. The gods punish her for almost killing her, and what caused her hatred to grow is when Artemis volunteered to punish her herself.

She's very superior with hunting knives and a bow, considering her father is Orion. She is one of the Masters' assassins, so she will be very useful for her skill. And for years, she said she was waiting for the hero their Masters told her, which is Omega, who will lead their revenge. She was longing to bust some ichor-filled heads.

He then met Jedrek, a son of Kratos. People call him weak contrary to his father because he didn't want to hurt people. He started fearing his strength and tried to control it when he accidentally punched their car out of frustration, killing his mother who was inside. He was sent to the orphanage and was discriminated. And just like what the others did, he ran away living in the streets, stealing things to supply his needs. He was being chased by the police when a portal of shadows came out of nowhere and pulled him inside.

And then Omega's best bud, Niko, a son of Nemesis. _The perfect addition to our group_, he once thought.

Like his half-brother Ethan Nakamura, he hated the gods for ignoring him and his mother. He was three years younger than his brother, and he also wanted to join the Titans just like Ethan, but the latter convinced him to stay. _I will avenge us all, I promise Nik_, he narrated.

After he was discovered "half-brother of the traitor", the campers began to treat him like trash. That was until he came to the point of making an oath at the age of fifteen, and leaving.

Being a son of Nemesis, revenge is his specialty. He's also very clever and witty. He had an agreement, using his wits of course, with the whole squad that he would be lecturing them for plotting their revenge, and _it would be the sweetest revenge you will ever get_, he once told them, as long as they pay him. _Smart guy_, Omega thought, chuckling.

Omega's closest friend, Lily, who he had developed a sisterly relationship with, is a daughter of Pontus, the primordial god of the sea. **(is it right?)**

She left believing her father did not care about her.

Her friends, who found her weird when she told them she could talk to fish, tease her all the time. Her mother got killed when she was eleven, trying to protect her from the gods, who said, "The girl is too powerful to live."

She swore to avenge her mother, and when the Masters got her, she had a new motivation to swim in a sea of ichor.

And last but not the least, Neal, a son of Nike, the goddess of victory. Omega met him when he was training, and the guy offered to spar with him. He agreed, and having victory on the other side, it was challenging to win, but of course, he still won. Omega added him to the squad saying, "Good luck winning the battle of vengeance."

Neal usually acts insane when he's with Dyname, but serious when it comes to missions. At first, Omega mistaken him as a son of Mania, the goddess of insanity. But that changed when he was informed that Neal means 'champion', and the son of the goddess Nike.

He doesn't care about his dad, or his stepmom, and they don't care about him. His life is simple as that. He does plan to get revenge on some demigods, and Zeus.

Omega's army consists of five squads. **(correct me if I'm wrong in the translations)**

1) Katastrofe led by Jedrek. The squad specializes in handling any type of weapon: sword, spear, axe; you name it, they know it. Some of them specializes in dual wielding whatever, or fighting with a weapon and a sword, or one weapon alone. The squad focuses on brute strength before Omega came, then changed their ways and listens to Dianoia squad first before attacking. They also learned how to use breaking points from Zoe squad. Made up of 40 people. Katastrofe is Greek for 'destruction'.

2) Stoicheio led by Lily. This squad specializes in using their powers, like Lily having power over water, children of Zeus and Jupiter over air and lightning, and the like. Mostly consisted of the most powerful ones, because of all the discrimination they get from being so powerful. Made up of 25 people. Stoicheio is the Greek term for 'element'.

3) Dianoia led by Niko. This squad has all the great strategists, mostly consisted of children of wisdom gods and goddesses, and others like Niko. They fight insanely like the Katastrofe squad, but not as insanely. They are also good with a bow and traps. Made up of 15 people. Dianoia is the Greek term for 'intellect'.

4) Zoe led by Irene. The squad specializes in healing various types of wounds, no matter how deep, illnesses, and sickness, which is rare among the army. They could heal almost all problems of the body, except for the most fatal ones that only gods can heal. If they heal with their instruments, they could fight with them too. Just imagine Irene throwing a pair of surgical scissors like a throwing knife. They also use healing, power and poison herbs. Made up of 20 people. Zoe is Greek for 'life'.

5) Dyname led by Omega. This squad has all the leaders, and is the most powerful squad in the army. Has the strongest people in the army. Made up of 8 people. Dyname is the Greek term for 'might'.

The entire army is blessed by their Masters. The Masters are three primordial deities, all related to darkness and evil. They have five assassins, Omega, Dianne, one more from the Dianoia squad, and two from the Katastrofe squad.

However, Omega is the only one blessed with wings.

Everyone in the army has the power to summon and command monsters, shadow-travel, bend the shadows to their will, and summon hellfire, and their own powers inherited from their parents, just as Omega has.

He was pulled out of his thoughts of someone punching him on the forearm, or poking in Jedrek's case.

"What?" Omega demanded, trying to look annoyed but failed miserably.

"You've zoned out for ten minutes, and we thought you were losing it so…" Jedrek trailed of at the sight of the assassin's glare.

"Yeah, yeah, geez! We were called to the chamber."

Omega's face morphed into confusion. "Chamber? What, why?"

The son of Kratos shrugged. "Messenger didn't tell. Now come on," he said before walking off to the communication chamber.

Omega followed suit. The Masters wouldn't interrupt lunch unless it was an urgent mission. And if he means lunch, it means ETERNAL PARADISE. Meaning, you could stay eating all you like, as long as it's reasonable to eat so much after intense training.

They got to the chamber and the Dyname members sat down cross legged, a meter away from each other. They closed their eyes and concentrated.

"Dyname, you have a mission," a scruffy voice said.

Mentally, Omega could hear all the screams of excitement coming from his group. He shushed them silently.

"Thank you Omega. This mission, I doubt you will like it at first, but in the end, you will enjoy it," a sharp feminine voice mused.

The other members remained silent, whilst Omega asked, "What is the mission, Masters?"

The Masters didn't speak for a whole two minutes, increasing the excitement and curiosity of the group.

"You aah, need to- Tartarus why don't you just say it?!" the sharp feminine voice demanded loudly.

Omega felt his ears itch. Something bad is going to happen.

"Uhh, yes yes. Dyname squad, you need to go down on land," the scruffy voice, Tartarus, said, his tone getting deeper at the last word. Omega imagined his Master wincing, as if preparing for a chaotic response.

Omega and his squad were going down. On land. This has to be in some connection to the gods and their petty little wars. They banished their hero, and now they need help. Pathetic.

_They wouldn't make me go down there_, he thought angrily. _Not unless I get my revenge_.

Yes, revenge. "And ah... It's an order," he croaked.

He guessed right. He proved that his Master was always right.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**All right guys, that's it for now. I tried to make it longer, and so I managed about 2000 words. I don't know if the last bit made sense, but yeah. I'm going to wait up to 5 more reviews before I continue soo..**

**I hope you like it! Review!**

**Enjoy reading, peeps! -aLazyButSmartFanPJO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yo yo again guys!**

**So I was waiting for some reviews, but I got bored and I thought of posting this without much. After all, it was already ready, you just have to suggest something that you might want to put in the story, but I received none, soo yeah, I thought of updating earlier, but next time, I'll wait up to two days until I'll update again. Besides, I still got to write chap 4.**

**Enjoy reading, hope you like it! -aLazyButSmartFanPJO  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

"At least there's a catch to our mission, right Commander?"

The squad was walking to Camp Half-Blood in New York, a day after the mission briefing. They had packed their not-so-violent-looking weapons, communication devices, herbs, and others.

It had occurred to them that they will need to bust some Titan heads, even if they didn't like to do it, for some respect and trust from the demigods and gods. That's why they brought their not-so-violent-looking weapons, as their main weapon is to be used against the gods.

Omega looked at Neal, who was looking at him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He nodded as Neal rubbed his palms together while laughing evilly to himself.

_Talk about insanity._

He thought as he rolled his eyes and looked at what his best bud Niko was doing: lecturing Dianne, Lily, and Sonny, about the best torture methods he has to offer.

Omega overheard some of it; something about boiling, frying, and… Chopping? Are these guys going to cook?

_Torture methods… I would want to think about that later_, he thought.

He turned to his other side, and saw Irene talking rapidly while making stabbing motions with her hands to Jedrek, whilst he was practicing jabs and hooks, while nodding occasionally and grinning.

The Dyname squad had been so cheery and excited when the Masters told them of their mission, especially the 'catch'. He's finally going to fulfill his oath. He's finally going to make the gods suffer. Hearing their screams and whimpers of pain… he smiled darkly at the thought.

Although, the bad thing is they have to put up with them for at least two months, which absolutely sucks for them.

*Flashback – Communication Chamber*

"WHAT?!"

Omega thought his head was going to explode. The screams of protest from the Dyname squad were like a bomb detonating one after another. He felt his head getting warmer and redder.

"Dyname, shut up!" he bellowed mentally. "Let's first hear what our Masters have to say."

The Dyname squad fell silent while Omega seemed relieved.

"Once again, thank you Omega. Now brother, explain it to them," the sharp feminine voice implied.

"Very well my love," the deep voice replied. "Dyname squad, you see, Gaea and the titans are rising. I am sure you are well aware with that."

A chorus of 'Yes Master's were heard internally.

"And you are also well aware that they are on our side, correct?"

Another chorus of 'Yes Master's were heard.

"Basically, you are going to toy with the gods. Just for two months, at least," the scruffy voice said.

"You are going to gain their trust, Dyname squad. You will have to act on their side," the feminine voice added, before anyone could say anything.

"Therefore, you may have to kill some monsters and titans," the deep voice finished.

Silence reigned the squad. The eerie atmosphere was broken by an uproar of questions.

"How will we-"

"What would we do-"

"What if-"

"DYNAME SQUAD ONE AT A TIME!" Omega shouted mentally.

The Masters sighed. "Omega, we can't thank you enough."

"It's nothing, Masters."

Lily spoke first, "What would we do when we got there?"

"You will act like newbies," the sharp feminine voice replied.

"And," the deep voice added. "Don't spill any information."

"We will act like newbies but can we fight like professionals?" Neal asked, and Omega, even without opening his eyes, know that Neal now looks like a madman grinning at nothing.

"You can do so. They will surely have you fight for them. And then you could do what you like," the scruffy voice replied, his tone seemingly menacing like he's picking up all the evil thoughts coming from his most powerful squad.

"Our names? Parentage?" Sonny inquired.

"Your names will stay with you, if you wish. Omega will still be called Omega. As for your parentage..," the sharp feminine voice trailed off.

"Why don't they say an Olympian near their parents' personalities? We will just work out the mist," the deep voice suggested.

"Good idea. For the acting, we talked to Gaea about that," the scruffy voice mused. "She already agreed."

"You can also summon monsters for trust," the deep voice added.

"And if they found you out, that would be your problem, sorry," the sharp feminine voice finished sadly.

"That makes sense," Niko mused.

"Oh gee, really?" Lily said sarcastically.

"So when do we leave? Now?" Neal asked loudly and opened his eyes only to find the chamber already empty.

*Flashback End*

"Okay Dyname Squad, here's the deal. If someone slips out a piece of information, that someone will suffer one week of chores at camp."

"Deal!" exclaimed the squad.

"Names," Omega demanded, looking at everyone in the eye.

"Alright guys, so I'll be Neal, son of Nike!" Neal said, earning eye rolls from everyone.

"We know that," Lily muttered. "I'll be Lily umm... Daughter of Poseidon!"

Omega grinned at her. "Then I'll be Omega, son of Poseidon!"

The two high-fived each other then laughed out loud. Dianne sighed, shaking her head at the immaturity of the two.

"I'll be uh… Diana, daughter of Apollo," she said, changing her name and parentage, obviously not applicable since she came to camp, but matches her skills with a bow perfectly.

"Okay! I'll be Sonny, son of Apollo!" he grinned at Dianne, but all he got is a very small, brief, sly smile.

"I want to be… Niko, son of Athena!" Niko crossed his arms over his chest and smiled proudly, completely pleased with his new identity. Omega guessed it was his part of wits and cleverness that made him choose the wisdom goddess. He wasn't sure if wisdom was an option though.

"I'm going to be Irene, daughter of Iris," Irene said contentedly. She already knew about the new cabins in Camp, and considering she never came to camp before, she didn't change anything.

"And I'll be Jedrek, son of Ares," Jedrek said then smiled smugly at Niko. The god that would fit his personality well was the war god, or so he thinks. Omega thinks he'll be good in the… well yeah, the Ares cabin.

"My stupid side taking over again," he muttered while shaking his head.

Omega broke up the son of Kratos and Nemesis bumping each other, and needless to say, the son of Nemesis flew back like a rag doll resulting a dent on the nearby tree, a boy with a bump on his head and the whole squad to break in a fit of laughter.

"Okay.. Okay guys! Break it up!" the assassin gasped. "Dianne, Niko, change your appearance."

The two looked at him. "What about you? We all know you too have passed in this camp as the 'great Percy Jackson'," Niko implied, making air quotes on the 'great Percy Jackson'.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course, I'll change mine too."

The assassin snapped his fingers, changing into a 19 year old boy with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes, wearing a simple plain ivory blue tee shirt and jeans, changing out of his armor and assassin robes, but leaving his combat boots with him.

The Dianna and Niko, too snapped their fingers. The daughter of Artemis changed from auburn to golden blonde, silver orbs to blue. She was wearing a bright orange tee shirt saying "Calm Down So I Can Kill You Silently" and ripped jeans, and a pair of green high cut shoes.

The son of Nemesis, on the other hand, remained with his black hair but his eyes became a calculating stormy grey. He changed out of his favorite shirt he always used in the army when not in training, and replaced it with a Paramore tee shirt and jeans, and a pair of white and grey Air Jordans.

They now both looked like real simple children of Apollo and Athena.

Everyone else in the squad followed their example, changing into casual clothes.

Irene wore a rainbow striped shirt with a picture of a… What's that called? My Little Pony? She wore black skinny jeans and black Vans, which has rainbow colored loopholes. Jedrek got into red and grey. He wore a crimson red shirt complementing his eyes, grey baggy jeans, and red and black Vans. Sonny, on the other hand, got into yellow. He wore a yellow tee shirt saying "Shine Bright", navy jeans and orange converses that look like they're glowing. Neal, completely obsessed with her mom, wore a Nike sport shirt, grey skinny jeans and Nike rubber shoes.

"Alright people, let's go!" Omega started to walk up Half-Blood Hill when he turned and said, "Oh yeah. Almost forgot."

He snapped his fingers again and his figure looked rather bone tired, with small cuts on his body. The whole squad did the same, turning themselves into half-dead humans.

They limped toward the borders, holding each other for 'support', when a camper spotted them and sounded the camp horn. Said camper ran up to them and said, "Oh gods, are you all alright? Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary."

More campers came, and helped the camper bring them to the infirmary.

As Omega was being dragged by his old, now immortal friend Will Solace, he glanced around camp. It hasn't changed much. Except for all the new cabins in the cabin area, from twelve cabins it turned to twenty ever since the Titan war, but that was five centuries ago.

He looked at his companions. They all looked disturbed, except for Niko and Neal, who were grinning evilly while looking around the place.

He mind thought to them, _Stop looking like that at camp. You look like you're planning to blow it up_.

They looked at him and smirked. _We _were_ planning that_, they thought back. Omega rolled his eyes and they went back to sightseeing. The healers treated their wounds with nectar and fed them some ambrosia.

While recovering, a centaur came in with a bow on his back. "Hello, my name is Chiron," it said nicely.

Omega missed his friend and teacher. He is the one who thought him many of the things he knows. He wanted to hug the centaur, but restrained himself. _What am I thinking?_ He thought to himself.

Niko almost forgot the face of his old mentor, the only one who didn't regard him as a traitor. He'll never admit, but he missed the old horse.

Dianne _so_ wanted to get up from bed and hug the centaur, but she knew she can't do that. She'll ruin the mission. _Forget it_, she thought to herself. Dianne took a deep breath._ You're an assassin_, she reminded herself. "An assassin's weakness is his emotions. Control it, and you'll be powerful." His Master's words echoed in her mind._ Controlling…_

Lily was fascinated of the centaur. From what she heard in stories, centaurs are usually wild. But this was tamed; it has mannerism and respect for humans. The only horses she met were large seahorses.. What were those called... Hippocampi?

Neal was trying hard to control his excitement. He have handled horses before; he used them in a race. He always wins. Sure, he's the son of the goddess of victory and all, but he keeps a secret about them. He doubts that Per - Omega doesn't know, but he has a soft spot for horses.

Irene was looking at the old centaur smiling. She had never dreamed of meeting the centaur she read in tales. She once described it as 'a beautiful white horse that gallops through the fields, bow in hand, slaying evil creatures of the wild'. She never thought that it would come true, and it would be a disgrace of betraying him like that. She sighed, _Orders are orders_.

Sonny is staring at the creature in awe. He has never seen a centaur before. He thought that the centaur wields an axe, like the hero in Warcraft 3, and his face the same as that. Instead, he saw a middle-aged man on top of a white stallion's torso. And it's wielding a bow and arrow. He blinked. _Sonny, this is not a game_, he reminded himself._  
_

Jedrek looked ready to doze off. _Okay, I see a centaur. What now? _He thinks as he looks around.

Omega, Dianne and Niko have longing expressions on their faces, Lily looked fascinated, Neal's lips were quirking into a smile, while Irene already was, and Sonny was staring at the creature in awe.

_O-okay. What's in the centaur? Candies? _

He smiled at the thought and said, "Hello sir, I'm Jedrek, and these idiots are Dianne, Irene, Lily, Sonny, Niko, Neal, and Omega." As he pointed to them, their trance broke and exclaimed in unison,

"Hey! He's/she's the idiot!" they said, jabbing a finger at each other, and then laughed maniacally.

"Uh… Yes," Chiron said, giving them a strange look. "So someone here already offered to tour you around the camp," he continued, gesturing to a familiar immortal camper. It was the immortal camper from the Dyname leader's story of betrayal, the one he dreaded to see the most. Once, Niko referred to her as a 'dumb blonde', contrary to the truth, but Omega truthfully agrees.

He narrowed his eyes around him and said with such hatred and venom that you would be terrified, much to the immortal camper's shock, "Daughter of Athena."

* * *

Annabeth was touring the newcomers around camp. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel startled in Omega's presence. It shocked her so much that he knew her godly parent, had they not met before. He and his friends never called her by name, and she highly doubts that it was unknown to them. She was never much of a stalker, but she will try to find out the reason behind their actions.

She was brought back to Earth when she overheard their conversation, much to her bewilderment and barely controlled rage, they called her names, as if they knew her their whole life. Something about, dumb blonde, or like that. Annabeth tried her best to ignore them, as she continued to show them the climbing wall. She turned and was about to move on when one of them behind her offered, "We want to try it out."

She looked back at them. Had they not been intimidated of the lava? She studied each of them. None of them looked scared, some of them, excited even, and some had indifferent expressions. Interesting, at least she get's to see their initial strength and endurance. "Fine," she huffed.

The hyper-looking boy, whom she identified as Neal, fist pumped. "Come on, the last four to get up there will have to do the chores of the first four, for three weeks." Annabeth looked at him stunned. Three weeks is a lot of hard work. They sure know how to make bets.

The grey-eyed boy, who Annabeth thought to be his half-brother, narrowed his eyes at Neal. "You're on." Neal grinned but the strong looking guy, Jedrek, whined. "No fair, Neal always wins!" Niko clapped his hands on Jedrek's back. "We can handle it, right Omega?"

He looked to Omega, who had an indifferent expression on his face. _Just get it on already, so I can start listing some info about you_, Annabeth thought impatiently. Niko, as if he could read her thoughts, stared at her threateningly. She shivered involuntarily at the intensity off the gaze.

Sonny, as if satisfied of her reaction, positioned himself in front of the wall, followed by Omega, then Lily, Diana, Irene, Jedrek, Neal and finally Niko. All of them looked to Omega, like he was their leader. The latter, glanced at the top and smiled deviously, then shouted, "Go!"

The eight of them scrambled to climb to the top at unbelievable speeds, leaving Annabeth standing at the foot of the wall, gaping like fish, her mouth hung open. Diana was leading, followed by Omega, then Lily, then Niko who was not far behind, Irene, who was currently kicking the next competitor's face who was Neal, then Sonny, and the last was Jedrek, who seemed to be cautious in climbing like his weight will crumble it down.

Omega overtook Diana, and was now standing victoriously at the top, without a single burn from the lava or hit from boulders. He was completely unscathed. By now, Diana stood beside him, smirking at them. Lily was about to jump to the top, when Niko held his hand to the level on top of the foot, causing her to slide. Niko smirked at her, but was met by a kick in the face by Omega, which bought time for Lily to dodge a boulder and climb to the top.

Irene went to climb far beside Niko unnoticed while the latter was glaring at Omega and yelling something that sounded like, "No teamwork! No fair!" or something like that. And then he was almost burnt to a crisp by the lava if he hadn't evaded it at the last second, earning snickers from the group. Sonny just sighed sadly as he let go of the rock he was hanging onto, about 50 feet from the ground.

_Wait, 50 feet?_ Annabeth thought, slightly panicked as he watched the boy fall. Jedrek, who was far behind Sonny, saw this and shifted in his place, slightly avoiding a boulder and was directly below Sonny. Annabeth thought he was going to get his hand, but instead, Jedrek just yelled 'Idiot!' at him. Annabeth was horrified at the scene, but was frozen in terror.

She almost screamed when Diana and Omega followed suit, while the others just climbed down. But then she was relieved and stunned at the same time when Sonny landed on his back, rolling out of the way just as Diana and Omega dropped to their feet, nimble and graceful as a cat. Annabeth didn't know what her face looked like, but her companions in front of her snickered at the sight of her. She composed herself and walked back to her cabin after telling them they could explore on their own. She definitely needed to spy on them.

* * *

The eight Soldiers of the Dark **(I'll just call them that because night is dark and darkness is.. dark. and hell is dark right? anyhow, let's just say it is)** walked towards the woods, talking in hushed tones, unaware to their surroundings. Almost all of the camp had watched their performance in the climbing wall, which left their mouths to hang open, their eyes widened. All of them were unscathed, and they moved in unmatched grace and speed. And now they were heading towards the woods, which was stocked with monsters, and they went unarmed.

Lucky for them, someone was guarding them. More like stalking. Omega and his team could feel her presence. They were certain it was a she because of the outline Omega had described, and it was invisible. He didn't want to reveal her position yet, but his squadron beat him to it.

"Omega, something's following us," Dianne whispered to him. Omega gave her and the others a warning look, as he could feel the figure tense. The members' eyes, except for Dianne, widened alarmingly then bowed their heads quickly. Dianne just nodded her head slightly. Omega, satisfied with the reactions, continued to lead the way. Eventually they got to Zeus' fist and he motioned everyone to sit down at the back of it as he did.

Annabeth, invisible, was confused by their actions. She saw them pair up, then sit cross-legged across each other, one feet apart them, and other pairs the same length from them. They closed their eyes and took a breath from the nose in perfect sync, like they've been trained to do it.

She narrowed her eyes and went to find a position for a better view. Panic rushed through her as she accidentally stepped on a branch, snapping it in half. She glanced quickly at them, and almost sighed in relief. They didn't make any sign of hearing her. She crouched in for a better angle, but after she did so, she made her biggest mistake.

She blinked. And now she saw eight figures glowering at her, her cap gone, held by Irene, who was examining it. Annabeth tried her best to look brave, but her voice failed her. "U-uh..."

* * *

The squad came out of the woods; actually it was Annabeth who led. She hurried away from them to be bumped by her half-brother Malcolm, staring at the eight people with her in wonder. She turned, and it looks like he was staring above them.

They had holographic symbols above their heads.

The ocean blue-eyed boy and the deep sea green-eyed girl had a trident above their heads. The dark red-eyed boy had a bloody spear. The stormy grey-eyed boy had an owl, while the golden blonde-haired blue-eyed girl had a golden bow. The bleach blond-haired boy also had a golden bow, the girl with warm brown eyes had a rainbow, and the last one with raven black hair had a swoosh mark from Nike.

Chiron stepped forward. "All hail Neal, son of Nike; Irene, daughter of Iris; Diana and Sonny, children of Apollo; Niko, son of Athena; Jedrek, son of Ares; Lily and Omega, children of Poseidon."

* * *

**Uhh.. yeah, I'll stop from there. I cut some off from chap 4 to make this one longer, and I also wanted to add some more, so I managed about 3000.**

**Achievement! WOOHOO!**

**Oh, and they would show off some skills next chapter, I already had the first on this chapter, which is the lava wall or climbing wall whatever you call it, so which would you like next? I could have two or three at the same chapter, just to satisfy you.**

**And pairings. Yeah, pairings. I forgot about those completely, cause I'm no good at those fluff stuff. but yeah just tell me ideas and I'll fix it into the story if I can.**

**So yeah peeps, good night/evening/morning/afternoon! Lav ya -aLazyButSmartFanPJO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there again! Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**Special thanks to P.R. .X.X.X and CourtingTheMoon for ideas! (in the pairings, just really?)(oh yeah, the first guy I wrote, I can't seem to fix your pen name properly, once I save it with the right name, it goes back to like that)  
**

**And because I have nothing more to say.. Enjoy reading! -aLazyButSmartFanPJO**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Everyone, gather around!"

Duke, Poseidon's so-called 'favorite son', was the new sword-fighting teacher. It was since Percy left camp and never came back again, or so they thought. Duke was an egoistic jerk. Arrogant. Likes to toy with people. A cheat. Very much like Orion, only, he sucks with a bow like all children of Poseidon were.

Rumor has it that he cheated on Annabeth. Some, the other way around. Some say that she just left him for no apparent reason. But the fact is, they're not together anymore. Omega knew for sure, she became attracted to him the day he left, then they began dating, then something happened, which caused them to break up.

Omega had thought of another possible reason, and knew one; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Every time he tried to voice it, he couldn't seem to. It was on the tip of his tongue every time. Like it wouldn't want to be mentioned. Or the inside of him didn't want to remember it. Either of the two, maybe.

Anyway, Duke had them go in pairs and spar, while he goes around correcting mistakes. Omega pairs with Niko, Dianne with Jedrek, Sonny with Irene, Lily with Neal. Occasionally, the squad members look around at the demigods. Many of the campers were doing wrong, _Probably 'cause of that Duke_, they thought. But of course, why would they bother to correct them? They were doing this mission for a reason. **(hey that rhymed!)**

Meanwhile, Duke was visibly upset that the newbies hadn't made a single mistake yet. _Not yet_, he thought, his brows scrunched up while thinking of a way to embarrass them. A deep frown appeared on his face. This would be hard, seeing those newbies just climb the lava wall with such ease, heck, even he couldn't do that! Not that he would admit it. Suddenly, his face brightened up and he grinned deviously.

"Hey you! Yeah, you! Omega, right? You're doing it wrong!" Duke shouted as he made his way toward him.

Omega snorted. _Doing it wrong, huh? Let's see where this leads_, he thought, smiling darkly. His smile faded when the son of Poseidon stood before him, who was a few inches shorter than he is. He sensed a wave of anger flow through him. He smirked.

"Everyone, back off 'cause I'll show you how to do this right," he said, smiling smugly at Omega.

Said Assassin of the Dark just rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrow. Duke smirked, "Okay, so first we're going to fight, then whatever pathetic mistakes you're going to make, I'm gonna teach you."

Omega glanced at Niko, who was currently stifling a laugh at the son of Poseidon's foolishness, then at Neal, who wiggled his eyebrows then sliced his hand across his throat, telling him to like, _kill _him, or something like that, but it would jeopardize the mission. The others were smirking at him but Dianne who narrowed her eyes at him, as if she felt the son of Poseidon planning something bad.

"Yeah, whatever."

They got into their fighting stance. Omega noticed that his opponent already had a mistake in his grip, and his footing was terrible. He definitely needed to kill the gods, torture them even, for giving the young heroes such a horrible teacher.

Duke charged him first, while he examined him quickly. It was visible that his sword was unbalanced on his hand, and his armor was weighing him down, nonetheless, he was moving pretty fast. Omega was slightly impressed and pitied at him.

He easily sidestepped his supposed to be heavy blow, and then slammed the butt of his sword on to his helmet, making a dent. Duke staggered back, then raised his sword and charged again. Okay, scratch that, he WASN'T impressed. He was disappointed. Because his sword was unbalanced, Omega easily disarmed him using the disarming technique his friend Luke taught him years ago. He raised his blade to his chin before he mocked, "You were saying?"

The campers looked at him in awe and newfound fear, while his companions were grinning at their leader and commander with pride. "You haven't won yet," he growled while glaring at the assassin. Omega just grinned; his lopsided grin that he hadn't used many years ago. He put down his sword and turned to his squad. He was about to walk to them when a huge wave made its way to him. He stumbled, and Dianne was just in time to steady her leader. He whirled his head around to see him, and he was wearing one of his assassin's glares. Duke shuddered visibly.

"Coward disgrace of a brother," he muttered. It was barely a whisper, yet his squad who had 'superhearing' as Neal called it, were only the ones who heard it, or so they thought. Little did they know, someone overheard it, the one who Omega wanted to be the last person to hear it. **(I was thinking of stopping here but it was too short)**

-*Dinner*-

Annabeth was still trying to process what she had heard. She was thinking hard, you could see the gears turning. She had turned invisible to follow Omega because of her suspicions, despite the warning she received, but she promised herself, _just this once_. She's not stalking, as she put it to her brother Malcolm, and she heard these words that she knew she was not meant to hear, and now she's gone frustrated, angry at herself for hearing a thing that made her think until she gives up, but no, she didn't like not knowing things.

_Brother? Duke has a brother?_

She growled at her plate in frustration. Her cabin mates looked at her surprised. Niko narrowed his eyes at her then went back to his food. She didn't care, she ignored them. She knew only one person who could be his demigod brother, though she knows that it's surely _not _him. _He's dead, surely because it's already five centuries since... Since that day,_ she considered, her eyebrows scrunched up in thought. She decided to ask Nico, once he comes back from Zeus-knows-where, and ask him about Percy. She knew that the younger demigod will ignore her, due to anger of betraying his brother figure, but she will at least try.

Her thoughts flashed away when Chiron hammered his hooves on the marble for attention.

"Heroes!" All talking died down. He continued, "Tomorrow, we will have Capture the Flag!"

Excitement flooded the crowd of campers. The Dyname squad grinned evilly. They were much more excited; they wanted to teach these campers a lesson. But then someone shouted out, "It isn't Friday?!" which brought confusion to some of the squad members.

"What's with Friday?" Lily asked her commander. He shrugged, "Usually they have Capture the Flag every Friday. They won't have, unless the hunters of Artemis pass by." Out of the corner of their eye, they saw Duke narrow his eyes suspiciously at them, but thankfully said nothing.

Chiron, instead of replying, sure enough, a hunting horn was heard in the whole pavilion, followed by Artemis and her hunters trailing behind her. Chiron bowed to the goddess, and the campers mimicked his example. The hunters just looked at the males in the place distastefully.

"Lady Artemis, it is an honor to have you and your hunters here today," Chiron started formally. "But may I ask, why are you here?"

Artemis strode in front of the tables, just as the hunters scampered into hers. "We, as in the gods, sensed a powerful aura that appeared near here hours ago. I was ordered to look for it, and I ended up here."

The campers were whispering about it when the centaur said politely, "It is okay for us milady, if you and your hunters can stay here until you find it." Artemis nodded, "Definitely. But I will not tolerate anyone who flirts with them," she added, "I will not stop my hunters from doing anything to them."

"Of course milady."

Omega turned to see Dianne who was growling and glaring murderously at the goddess while Sonny was trying to calm her down. He turned to the Athena's table to find Niko wiggling his eyebrows suggestively while glancing at the hunters and campers. He grinned deviously at Niko, who shuddered. Annabeth notices this and glares at Omega. _What's he doing?_ she thought angrily.

"Alright! We will divide the camp into two, so this will be a three-way-" Chiron was cut off by Artemis whispering to him. He nodded and said, "It appears that Lady Artemis and her hunters will not play. So it will be a standard game. The hunters will just be observing. Duke and Clarisse will lead the teams. Hermes cabin will be cut into two." Said people stood up and walked to Chiron. He let them choose their teams, Clarisse first. She whispered to Chiron, who announced, "Clarisse has picked the whole Hermes cabin, meaning Duke will get to pick two in a row," then looked to Clarisse who nodded approvingly.

Chiron nodded at Duke, who declared, "Athena." then winked at Annabeth. who blushed. Omega saw his action and narrowed his eyes at the daughter of Athena. _Oh, so she's not guilty about betraying me huh_, he thought menacingly. Now he would have to put up with her until the game ends. But on the bright side, his best bud Niko was with him.

"And Apollo." Sonny gave Omega a thumbs up.

Clarisse smiled smugly at Duke, "I'll get Hephaestus."

Duke faced her, "Aphrodite." The said cabin giggled for Zeus-knows-what reason.

Her smile turned into a glare. "Demeter." He replied with, "Dionysus."

They proceeded on to the minor gods. Because of obvious reasons and some people weren't around, no choices were made for Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Hades, and Nemesis. By the time they finished, people were now chatting idly.

Chiron stomped his hoof. "Now that the leaders made choices, the teams are: Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hypnos and Hebe cabins, and Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter, Iris, Nike, and Tyche cabins," He continued, "That's all."

The campers turned back to their conversations then little by little, they went out of the mess hall for, some going to bed, others sing-along, or mostly free time. The Dyname squad, again, went to Zeus fist, but this time, no one, and they made sure no one, was following them. They did the same formation like before and concentrated until they heard their Masters' voices.

"Squadron Five," started a deep voice. A unison of 'Master' followed. The feminine voice spoke, "So far so good."

"Yeah, Masters did you see those? They were like gaping fish!" Everyone, even with their eyes closed, assumed they were rolling their eyes at the insanity of their fellow member. Omega spoke for the squad, "Master, Artemis has come into camp today. Says they sensed some powerful aura in this direction."

You could hear Dianne growling deeply in the background. Before she could say anything that could offend, Niko said, "And that powerful aura would be ours, Commander."

The scruffy voice grunted. "Correct Niko. That means you would need to be more careful in your actions, Dyname." He continued, "Show them some more of your power during that pathetic game for their so-called heroes." Dianne stopped growling and asked, "We couldn't hurt anyone, could we?"

The deep voice answered, "Sadly, no." The feminine voice cut through, "We have good news, you will surely like it." This got the attention of the soldiers. "We have gained more allies up north." Omega's mind wandered to places up in North America. First there was Connecticut, Maine was there too. Who could be an ally up north?

"We warn you, they can be cold sometimes." Cold.. Where could this ally be? Who is it? Let's see... New Hampshire? Canada? Wait- Canada... Ottawa, Montre- Quebec! Of course! _Why am I so stupid?_ he thought to himself.

"The Boreads!" he shouted internally. "Geez Commander, no need to shout," Neal said.

"Yes, Boreas and his sons would be helping. Also his daughter Khione..," their Master's voice trailed off. For some reason, hearing Khione's name made Omega's heart skip a beat. They had been friends since he swore for revenge and he was in some way, similar to her. She was cold to her enemies, merciless even, but brings warmth to people in good terms with her, just like Omega was. He still remembers, although not very much, her snow white skin was just as beautiful as her lush black hair, and her coffee brown eyes seemed to give warmth to Omega, contrary to being the goddess of snow.

Omega heard snickering in his head causing him to be confused. "What?" he demanded. His members snickering only grew louder, some started to chuckle, and he knows that he couldn't do anything about it. He sighed, "Do you have anymore to say, Masters?" But all he could hear was snickering, it was his cue to go. He opened his eyes and stood up, brushed imaginary dust off his jeans, and walked back to the Poseidon cabin to turn in, leaving his members laughing their heads off on the ground.

* * *

"Okay so here's the plan." Annabeth began to relay the positions to her team using a map of the forest. The only thing Dianne knows was Omega, her, seeing on how they climbed the lava wall, will be getting the flag with Annabeth. Duke said it was a good idea to, "embarrass them" because they were newbies, but Annabeth knew better. Said daughter of Athena assigned Duke and Lily for border patrol, because as children of Poseidon, they were powerful in water. Niko and Sonny would defend the flag, and Aphrodite were going to roam around using their "stink spray" also known as perfume, on the enemy boundaries. Pollux, the only camper in the Dionysus cabin, is also going to fight while growing vines to be used as traps. Some of the Apollo campers would be perched on the trees, some would be on the ground with a good distance from the creek. Hypnos and Hebe are going to fight using melees.

Now finished with the plan, Annabeth let them go. And before they knew it, it was Capture the Flag. After the plates were carried away by the nature spirits, the conch horn sounded. Duke marched in the pavilion with a ten foot long silk banner, painted sea green with a horse and a trident. Dianne was guessing that it was their flag. Clarisse came in not long after, carrying a banner of the same length, but this time it was painted gaudy red, with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his arms, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, shields, swords and spears. The campers including Dianne, surged forward to grab some armor. They already had weapons with them, but they couldn't risk getting suspicions and more stalkers. Dianne grabbed a short-sword, she wasn't really good with normal length blades, just knives and daggers. She strapped it to her side and picked up her bow, which was given to her by default in being an Apollo camper. She sighed as she watched her team grab their own equipment; Percy could've used Riptide, but it would give away his identity. So he just took some balanced sword he could get his hands on, a shield, and a helmet. Lily and Niko did the same, but Sonny considered sheathing a sword for reserve in case he ran out of arrows.

Duke led his team towards the north woods. Since there were three children of the Big Three in his team, the other team will get Zeus' fist. Annabeth scattered everyone to their rightful positions, and continued to the left flank where the other two would be waiting. They eyed the daughter of Athena warily before turning back to waiting for the signal.

From far away, the conch horn sounded. Their archers started shooting anyone who gets close to the creek. Their own warriors were also charging, some fell for the traps of the Demeter and Hephaestus cabins. Some fell back to the creek because of the stink bombs from the Hermes cabin, but of course, the Aphrodite cabin will prevail. The flag was hidden on some tall tree, and the guards were hiding not far from it. Omega and his companions started to walk stealthily into enemy territory. Every now and then they would hear sounds and stop until it goes away. After some time, they reached the creek. Dianne began to lift herself up into a tree, and run across the creek using the branch with a hunter's grace and speed. Omega dove in the water silently and popped out at the other side. Annabeth used her Yankees cap to turn invisible as she crossed the enemies' boundary.

She started to whisper, "Watch out for-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she watched the two pass every single demigod unnoticed, her eyes widening. When she looked closer, the said demigods were unconscious. She shivered, they're newbies, and they're doing it like they've been training for it. Annabeth flashed out of her thoughts when she realized that her two companions have wiped out the whole territory into unconsciousness. It was unnervingly quiet. She looked around; no traps. She began to stroll towards Zeus' fist when she heard their side explode into cheers. Annabeth turned back and saw the two guards perched on the trees jumped down at the same time a flag was raised, and from red, it shimmered into sea green.

Annabeth felt wonder, and shock, and she couldn't help but widen her eyes. She has been standing there the whole time, watching Omega and Diana knock out the opposing demigods. And for a matter of what seemed like seconds, they got the flag, and took it back into friendly territory, heck, even she didn't notice it! Their weapons were sheathed or strapped to them the whole time, they didn't even bother to use it. They were like ninjas, like blurs of black, already assassinated someone before they even knew it. This only increased Annabeth's urge to stalk them, though the past event replayed in her mind. She didn't want it to happen again; even though she wouldn't admit it, she was scared of them.

She looked around for some of the prisoners, and saw Jedrek, Irene, and Neal, having their hands up once they saw her. And it appears that their sheaths were empty. No strapped spears to their back, either. And strangely enough, they were left in enemy territory, not like the other prisoners, who were brought back to the north woods. Annabeth marveled the fact for quite some time, before deciding that the debate in her head would be pointless. She will find out their secret, no matter what.

-*The Next Day*-

Artemis sent her hunters to patrol around the camp borders, while she was in her cabin thinking. The gods are positive to have sensed a powerful aura here, in this demigod camp, yet she was not convinced. Sure, she could feel something very powerful here, but it was strange that even the hunt couldn't find it. It was like hiding under her nose every time they she tried to locate the source.

Artemis sighed in defeat as she looked out of the window. It was unusually quiet, right after she heard this one long, loud and hollow sound coming from far away. She did not allow herself to contemplate about it, as it helps her to think, but someone beat her to it.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. She stood up and opened it narrowly, in case it was a male camper. However, she quickly widened it a bit more when she saw one of her youngest huntresses with a look of urgency in her face.

"Milady, a monster attack is heading this way."

* * *

**OK yeah, that's it for now. I know, I'm evil. MWAHAHAHAHA *cough* HAHAHAHA**

**Honestly, I wanted to continue, but let me give you some time to die before I post the next chapter. HAHAHA (kidding)**

**So think! What's gonna happen next? Will Artemis find the source of the powerful aura? Will she gain suspicions for the newcomers as well? Oh, OH! Stay tuned!**

**Good morning/afternoon/evening/night! -aLazyButSmartFanPJO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wait, is this thing one day late? If it is, sorry 'bout that. Anyway..**

**Yo, YO! Chapter 5 is up!**

**T-H-A-N-K-S F-O-R T-H-E R-E-V-I-E-W-S! And whatever's in the reviews, thanks.**

**I've been receiving questions about the Romans (not much, really) about should I put them in the story or not, and honestly, they should be, but I'm not really into remembering things. Just to remind me, you, or whoever, this is after the 2nd GIANT war not the TITAN war, so yes, there are Romans, but like I said, I'm not into remembering things. I feel old.**

**So um, yeah, where was I? Yeah, story. Here's the story. No wait-chapter. Yeah, chapter. (JUST GET IT ON ALREADY)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Artemis summoned her bow, and followed her huntress towards the camp borders.

From what she could see on top of the hill, there was an army of about 200 various monsters from the Pit. There were Cyclops, hellhounds, empousai, dracaenae, Laistrygonians, a drakon, two hydras, and the Minotaur, led by the titan Hyperion. The said titan looked at the group of demigods before him, smirking at each one, but his gaze faltered when it came to the eight newcomers, who came in just two days ago. Artemis knows they are strong, she admits that, but strong enough to make a titan soften? She did not expect that.

Omega saw the titan of the east's gaze falter at the sight of his squad. He did not like that. The whole squad glared at him, while he mind thought to the titan, _Don't do that. Or else I'll punch your lights out_. Hyperion's face hardened once again, and he glared back. He stepped forward, and the leader of the camp, Duke, did so as well. He was shaking in fear, but it was hardly noticeable. Hyperion shouted, "Surrender now, and you will suffer less pain!"

Duke forced a laugh, and he shouted back, "Why would we surrender? You would die first!" He turned back to the campers, "Attack!"

The campers let out a battle cry as they charged, at the same time the monsters charged. Omega and his group were fighting lightly, but enough for the demigods to believe that they are giving their all. The assassin saw Duke and Annabeth fighting off one hydra with Leo, the fire user; some of the Ares campers were trying to break into the drakon's steely hide, and everyone else were fighting off the monsters they come across.

Omega motioned his fellow assassin, Dianne, to fight off the other hydra with Sonny, then Jedrek to help finish off the drakon and Minotaur, Irene and Neal to trash some monsters, and his best bud Niko, and his sister figure Lily to come with him to Hyperion.

Hyperion saw the three of them come towards him and decided to mock them, "Ah, I see the newbies have come to get me." Omega and his companions tried not to laugh at his mockery.

Artemis shot a glittering silver arrow at a Cyclops that's trying to sneak on one of her hunters. She turned to find Hyperion, and was shocked to find three of the newcomers advancing towards him. They didn't look scared, in fact, they looked confident that they will surely defeat the titan. _Let me watch this first._, she thought, planning to come at the titan at the last second.

Omega glared at the lord of light. "So, why are you not attacking?" Niko scoffed. "Coward," he muttered. This gave the titan more rage and spirit to take down his allies. He knew what they were doing, and it sure was very effective. "I will crush you!"

_Interesting_, the goddess of the hunt thought, as she watched the interaction between the three demigods and the titan. "In your dreams!" Niko shouted back, then charged. Omega and Lily smirked at each other, then raised their blades, reflecting sunlight to their face that almost made them look evil. She turned to the other newcomers, and was stunned of their progress.

It appears that Sonny has the power over the sun, which he uses to burn the stumps after Diana had cut the heads off the hydra. They were finishing it very quickly. Irene and Neal were hacking and slashing through the vast sea of monsters, but still remained untouched. The Ares cabin were having difficulty in killing the drakon, but that changed when Jedrek joined them. He bared his spear and threw it like a javelin, straight into the drakon's eye. Artemis thought that it wasn't powerful enough to kill it, but impressively, the drakon's flesh dissolved, leaving the scaly hollow drakon hide. He went over to the minotaur and charged it.

_Foolish boy_, Artemis thought. But what happened next made her feel stunned and awe of the demigod. Jedrek's sword in front of him, he charged the minotaur at the same time it advanced towards him. Instead of flying backwards, Jedrek staggered back from the minotaur, leaving his sword on its head hilt deep. Not long after, the son of Pasiphae dissolved into golden dust.

As of now, the very few monsters who survived, are retreating, and watching the demigods-titan showdown with utmost interest.

Niko tried his best to keep the ongoing battle light between their secret ally. Sure, his commander had power over them both, and his strength was just equal with Hyperion, but still, he didn't want to have a burning dagger in the heart. He just kept on jabbing the titan with his sword, though Hyperion was just as fast to block them. Hyperion feigned a strike to his left side, and when he moved his sword to block, the titan slammed the pommel between his eyes, making Niko stumble back to his butt. Omega nodded to Hyperion in approval. They all know that if someone managed to slash their skin, each and every one of the Dyname squad, golden blood will be shed, such because they are immortal. How do you think they lived for five centuries?

Lily and Omega teamed up on Hyperion. Lily did what Niko did: just kept jabbing at the titan. On the other hand, Omega was looking for an opening. Then, at the right spot at the right time, he stabbed his sword at Hyperion's backside, causing the titan to drop to his knees. Lily took Hyperion's weapon and pointed it at his chest. He looked up and snarled at them. "Surrender?" Omega asked.

"This is not over yet, demigod," he replied, then flashed away. Omega smirked triumphantly.

The campers were silent, watching the newbies do all the work. They just couldn't believe somebody who hasn't even received a week of training, best one of the eldest titans and the strongest monsters. And now they were staring at them in awe. They were still busy processing the new information they got when Neal yelled, "WOO! Go Omega!"

Everyone cheered. Campers crowded around the newcomers, especially Omega, paying their thanks. For some reason, Omega reminded Artemis of the first decent man she had met in millennia. Percy Jackson. She wondered if she could see him again, she never really knew if he was dead or not. She never voted for his banishment, she never believed the accusation. But then again, Zeus was blinded of his power once more. Then again, she didn't know Omega's real name. Like, who in their right mind would name their child the last letter of the Greek alphabet?

Omega and his group were secretly celebrating, they have done their first course of action. To gain their trust. The war should be starting next month, and end two months after. The time where they would turn the tides.

* * *

"Hey Dian-na!"

Dianne turned around annoyed. Jedrek was there, running up to catch up to her. He just finish his chores for her, the bet Neal made before they had the contest to climb the lava wall.

"What Jedrek?!" Her tone made it clear that she was irritated. Jedrek realized that he almost said her name, and apologized. "Umm, sorry. But Commander Omega wanted to see us," he said, with the last bit in a whisper.

Dianne's irritation vanished before she nodded, and let Jedrek lead the way.

_Commander Omega?_ Annabeth thought as she took off her invisibility hat. _What made them give him titles?_ Someone behind her cleared their throat. She whirled around and locked her own grey orbs into the silver ones.

She bowed. "Lady Artemis." Said goddess nodded at her. "What were you doing?"

She turned beet red. "U-um... I-I was, uh..." _What's happening to me?_ Annabeth thought. She doesn't usually stutter. Artemis raised an eyebrow at her, probably thinking the same thing. "Stalking?"

Annabeth shook her head violently. "No milady! I was just..." She sighed in defeat. "Yeah, stalking." Artemis studied the demigod in front of her. "Stalking is rude, is it not?"

She nodded sadly. "But, I got this sinking feeling that there's something off about them." Artemis thought about it. Yes, she too, have noticed how powerful they are, considering they made a titan flee from battle. And she was, getting frustrated because of the powerful aura still unfounded. Though it is strange, she found the aura where the powerful newcomers were, at exactly the same time they arrived. But she can't just believe it, she needs proof, she's not reckless like Zeus.

The goddess nodded. "I agree. This must be connected to what I came here for."

Annabeth became confused. "The powerful aura? You still haven't located it? It sure knows how to hide, even your hunt can't find it." Artemis sighed. "It is odd. I have a suspicion, though I do not want to rush it."

Annabeth didn't know what to say, because what she wanted to say would probably result her of defying a goddess. Yes, from what Malcolm told her, she wasn't much of a stalker. She isn't a freaking ninja. Artemis, as if reading her thoughts, gave her a strange look. "L-lady Artemis, if I may ask, what is your suspicion?" she asked carefully.

"The new campers." Annabeth stared at the moon goddess. Was she suspecting the same thing? Can they help each other? Annabeth, for once, didn't know. But to her surprise, Artemis nodded and said, "I will help you."

-*Meanwhile*-

An pale skinned boy walked out of a shadow, facing Camp Half-Blood. He started to walk to it, but his attention was driven towards another unknown force using the shadows around him. Somewhat intrigued, he walked towards it instead. He felt the shadows slowly dispersing, and that's when he started to run. He found its source, and hid behind a bush overlooking it. The place was just outside Camp Half-Blood, at the side of the Half-Blood Hill.

He peeked through it, and the sight made his eyes widen. The shadows dispersed completely, going back to their original places, and there stood eight people currently unknown to him. _Huh_, he thought. _I didn't know any other children of Hades before. Guess I __could say hello._

He came out of his hiding place, exposing himself to them. "Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo," he introduced himself with a smile, which was very unlike him. Nico saw them stiffen, one even tried to draw a sword, but when he blinked, it was gone in an instant, so he thought he was hallucinating. They turned to him with the same expression as his, or trying to have, at least. The first figure, the one with dark brown hair stepped forward. "I'm Omega," he said, and Nico noticed him cringe. "These are my companions, Diana, Lily, Niko-"

"Like my namesake?" he cut through. Omega shook his head. "You're name sounds like. But no. It's N-I-K-O." Nico's mouth formed an 'O' shape. Nico tilted his head. _How did he know the spelling? Strange.._

"So as I was saying, Diana, Lily, Niko, Irene, Jedrek, Neal, and Sonny." Nico narrowed his eyes at them. "Are you all children of Hades?" he blurted out. As soon as he said that, he immediately regretted it and cursed himself silently. He can't just go around blurting those to strangers! They looked at each other, as if daring each other to talk.

Niko, being the one to make witty comments, sighed almost knowingly and stepped forward. "No," he said cautiously. "If you don't mind, we would like to be alone."

Nico _di Angelo_, nodded warily before he continued to head towards Camp Half-Blood. Even though he could hardly sense it, he could tell they were hiding something. True, he believed them when they told him they weren't children of Hades, they have a very faint scent of death in them, but still, how could they shadow-travel?

He was so engrossed in thinking that he bumped into someone. "Sorry," he apologized quickly. He looked up and recognized that someone as Thalia. "Tha-Thalia? What are you doing here?"

The lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis smiled at him, though Nico noticed it was forced, which made him worry. "The hunt decided to stop by, you know, hunting issues," she explained. Nico's eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Thalia waved her hand dismissively. "Just thinking about something. Nothing special."

Nico raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Thinking about something? Or _someone_?" he asked, putting emphasis on someone, trying to lighten up the mood.

Thalia blushed. "What?! No!" Nico laughed at her, receiving a glare from the daughter of Zeus. "Just tell me what's wrong," he insisted. Thalia looked at him, sensing worry in his voice. She sighed.

"It's Percy." Nico's happy expression turned serious. "You miss him don't you?"

Thalia walked to a nearby tree and sat down in the shade. She nodded sadly. Nico sat beside her. "Me too," he said wistfully, keeping his head down. The daughter of Zeus turned to face the son of Hades. "How's the search?" she asked.

Nico frowned. "No luck."

"Is he...?" She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't want to think of that happening to her best friend, cousin, brother. The son of Hades shook his head.

"No," he answered, earning a sigh of relief. "Certainly not, although the chances of finding him have gotten hopelessly low." Thalia closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, _It must've been hard for her_, Nico thought.

"Where could he have gone?" she muttered to herself. "It's all my fault. I wasn't there when he got banished. I'm the worst friend ever." Nico looked at her, and hugged her. He didn't know who was more surprised, him or Thalia. After some time, she hugged back reluctantly.

"Don't think that," he told her reassuringly. "It wasn't your fault. It was his so-called father's and girlfriend's fault."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. They pulled away.

"Thank you Nico," Thalia said. The said son of Hades nodded. "We'll find him. I've got the feeling that we will, soon enough."

Thalia smiled at him. "I hope you're right."

* * *

**OK, I know, suckish ending. Maybe. Hope you _ah_, you know, like it.  
**

**Next chapter would be, like-**

**Omega: YOU ARE GUNNA PUT ME IN THERE.**

**Dianne: ME TOO.**

**Neal: YEAH ME TOO.**

**Sonny: SO DO-**

**Me: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! You're the main characters anyway, so you won't be out.**

**Dyname: YAY!**

**Yeah, random. So see yah next chappie! Lav ya -aLazyButSmartFanPJO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Looooong time no see just yesterday!**

**So umm, I decided to change the title to "Assassin of the Dark", because uh, it would be awkward to have Percy tell everyone "I am Perseus Jackson, Champion of Night, Hell, and Darkness", when he reveals himself. I mean, It's too long!**

**So yeah, got bored. Posted this the day after I posted the last chapter. AW, you lucky dogs.**

**Anyway, enjoy reading peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 6

-*Back to When Nico Left*-

"OK, enough with that Nico dude blurting, what's up?"

The other members shrugged and looked at Omega. He looked up at his squad, dead in the eyes, in all seriousness. "Someone's watching us."

Annabeth inhaled sharply. Artemis had to cover Annabeth's mouth to prevent her from gasping out loudly. The daughter of Athena pushed the goddess's hand slowly from her mouth.

"Lady Artemis, ho-how did they know that?" she whispered, panic evident in her face. She had been caught invisible before, and now even without going near them, without sneaking up on them, possibly, they sensed their presence. If they got caught, Artemis could probably get away with it, of course because she was a goddess, but what about her? She'd been having nightmares about the day that the peculiar group caught her stalking and her ending up as a terrified mess. And it _still_ haunts her every night. The way they threatened her was so horrifying, maybe even gods would tremble.

Artemis brought her finger up to her lip, her eyes never leaving the scene, signalling for her to be silent. Annabeth got the message and watched it as calmly as she could.

The Apollo girl, Diana, scowled. "That annoying daughter of Athena again?" she demanded, clearly vexed. Artemis arched an eyebrow at Annabeth, when she noticed her sweaty and pale. _She must have encountered this before_, she thought, nodding to herself.

Diana continued, "You know what guys? I'm going to add her to my _ah_-how should I say this... Endangered? Imperiled? Helpless-no no, wait... Delicate? Touchy? Hmm... _Ah!_" Her face lit up, and an evil glint appeared in her eyes.

"OPEN," she decided, seemingly proud of it. "Yeah, that's it: Open List. Double meaning." Her friends watched her in amusement, and Artemis couldn't help but think of the double meaning. It was clear on the expressions of the group that they understood Diana, however, Artemis couldn't. She made up her mind to think about it later.

"I'll put her on blockbuster; second item," she continued, "That's a big honor." The others were laughing, as if it were a hilarious joke. Others mumbled "Good luck," _to Annabeth maybe_, the moon goddess thought. _What's with the list? Who are these people?_

Then the boy, Neal, Artemis thought that was his name, asked, "Hey, wait-if she's the second, who's first?" Artemis was wondering the same thing as well, this maybe the answer to her questions. Everyone else looked at him as if he was crazy. Diana put on a poker face.

"Neal, seriously, are you playing stupid or just really stupid?"

The son of Nike raised his eyebrow innocently. "Hmm? OH!" he screeched, which made the moon goddess's ears itch for a second, "That one you described as selfish, prideful, insufferable, freaking, idiotic, b-"

"OK Neal, hold up, hold up," Jedrek said. Artemis was glad that the son of Ares cut him off. Even though she hadn't heard all of those adjectives, that she was sure there are many more, it definitely sounded like a male.

"Yeah, I'm sure all of those are true; Dian-na, uh, agrees with that, but remember; someone's watching us now, so please, save it."

_There is that again_, Annabeth thought. _The Dian-na thing._

Artemis turned to her temporary partner-in-crime. "Let's leave," she hissed. Before Annabeth could reply, Niko's ears perked up and he exclaimed, "Ooh, would you look at that!" He turned to his companions. "The stalking odd pair made up of the new member of Diana's erm, 'Open List', and _ah_," he paused, then his brows furrowed, his smile turned upside down.

"What's this?" The daughter of Athena and the moon goddess tensed. "I thought direct interference is not permitted..," he mused, caressing his non-existent beard. "Anyhow, yeah, they're leaving," he informed, turning to Omega, as if waiting for orders. Omega looked like he's thinking about it, then smiled creepily. Artemis and Annabeth both knew that they should be leaving, but they were frozen. They couldn't move nor speak. It was as if their bodies needed to wait for Omega to say something.

"Why aren't they leaving yet?" he asked, but he looked like he knew the answer. "Niko, buddy, please tell them that if they don't leave, we're going to have to make them, and trust me, it won't be pretty." Niko smiled at Omega evilly. These people are really giving Artemis the creeps.

Much to the stalking pair's freaking-out-silently look getting funnier, an evilly smirking Lily asked, "How so, dear brother?"

Omega cleared his throat. "First of all, I'm sure one of them already received this. Am I right?" The others nodded. Artemis didn't know where this was going, but when she looked at Annabeth, she was sure that she won't like it.

"Okay, I'm sure the pair is hearing this, so you two listen carefully. First, if you don't leave, we'll haunt you with this." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, and showed it to their direction. Annabeth shut her eyes tight to avoid seeing it. She already knew what that was.

Artemis, however, didn't know what it was, so she focused her eyes on the paper. It was a picture. She could see about thirty small figures, and three big figures. The thirty small figures were scattered, all in a horizontal position. The three big figures, however, were next to each other and a line was in between the circular thing and the body shaped thing. All of them were pitch black, and the figures look humanoid. She began to think, _What-_

"Squint at it! Geez!" said Sonny. Artemis did what she was told. And the sight almost made her faint if she wasn't a normal person.

Suddenly, the picture gained color. The thirty small humanoid figures were her hunters. They were battered and bruised, lying down lifelessly on the ground. Many had fatal injuries, every where in their bodies. The three big figures were her father Zeus, her twin Apollo, and her banished mother Leto. The line in between their heads were a blade. Golden ichor flew everywhere. What's worse is she was there, just standing still, with a terrified expression on her face. All her loved ones, dead in the same place, which seemed like a dark cavern.

She blinked back her fear and bolted back to the camp, Annabeth following closely behind. She could still hear the hearty laughter released from the fearful group, but her fear bested the rage inside her. What did she just see? Was that a sketch of the future? Was that really going to happen? Or is it just a trick? The answer, she did not know. She wouldn't be serious about a small picture if it weren't so scary. Artemis had to congratulate them, they scared a goddess. The goddess of the hunt. One of the bravest goddesses. _Seriously, who are these people?_

One thing confirmed her suspicion, these were the people with powerful auras. She didn't know if she would tell Zeus about them yet. She decided to take down more notes, and prove them all. If all of them has a check, THEN she'll report to Zeus.

* * *

**Uhuh, ending of chapter 6. Did ya like it? Imagine that picture above. Wouldn't it be terrifying to see your own loved ones there? *Evil Laugh* Nah, just kidding. It'll look cool.**

**SO give reviews on how this chapter went! I'll be countin' on ya peeps!**

**OH YAH! One more thing. Sorry it's short. I'll make the next one longer.. :p**

**Good night/morning/afternoon/evening! Lav ya -aLazyButSmartFanPJO**


	7. Chapter 7

**PEEPS! NICE TO SEE YA AGAIN.**

**I dunno if you'll take this as an excuse but... I took a "day off" as you'd put it, and still a tad bit cranky. I forgot to keep track of the time and got so _fangirly_ on the other fanfics, like Zarter, for example. Ugh, I feel terrible.  
**

**Also, my dad came home! Another reason why I took so long to update. (just maybe) I BOUGHT THE SERPENTS SHADOW. Okay, I know, "_You're late for that aLazyButSmartFanPJO_! _That got released about_ *insert date here* _already_! _No excuses!_" OK Fine Whatever. :p**

**Many thanks for the reviews! Ya really know how to spice me up! Anyway some replies... Uhh...  
stikenotes - Yep, should be that pair. But just so you know, I'm not focusing on those things. I may put some of it, but not focused. Thanks for asking!**

**jumpingandfalling - for your 1st statement, I would still think about that. For the 2nd, read on and you will see how it will affect Nico, and it was Omega's mistake, not mine :)  
**

**And noooooooww... This is *drumroll* Chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Thalia and Nico were walking off to find Lady Artemis. Thalia was now carefree, greeting campers along the way. Nico, on the other hand, was deep in thought.

_Spelling... _he thought, getting frustrated over time. Thalia noticed this and teased him.

"Who're you thinking about, Death Breath?" she asked, smirking.

Nico blinked at her, ignoring her smirk. "Uh, spelling." Then he went back to his thinking face. Thalia narrowed her eyes at the son of Hades.

"Spelling?" she asked incredulously. "We're going to Lady Artemis to ask permission for me to go with you in helping to find Percy, and all you're thinking about is spelling?"

Nico shook his head confused. "No- not like that. I met these eight mysterious people-" Thalia cut him off.

"Eight? When? Where? Who?"

Nico looked at her exasperated. "Yes Thalia, eight people," he sighed. "I met them before I bumped into you, just beside Half-Blood Hill. Their names are Omega- a very weird name, by the way- Diana, Lily, Jedrek, Sonny, Irene, Neal, and Niko."

Thalia arched an eyebrow. "Nico? As in, N-I-C-O?"

"No," the son of Hades shook his head, "It's N-I-K-O. That's what I'm thinking about. This Omega guy differentiated us like he already knew me. In spelling."

"So maybe... He already _does _knows you," the daughter of Zeus said thoughtfully. "I mean, he could be a disguise! For example, his name- it's weird; you said so yourself. Then, did you see how he fights?"

Nico raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Thalia exclaimed, "He's a beast, Nico! Have you seen this recent monster attack here? He and his friends- all newbies, just came in two days ago- killed most of the monsters on their own! He even fought a titan with two of them."

Nico's eyes widened. "Say what?" he asked, stunned. Thalia nodded. "Yes, Hyperion." Nico thought for a while. He knit his eyebrows. "Maybe we could-"

"Lady Artemis!" Thalia suddenly shouted. Nico looked up. Sure enough, the said goddess of the hunt was running back to her silver cabin, a blonde following her. Thalia and Nico scowled. It was Annabeth.

They were angry at her. They blamed her for Percy's disappearance. Nico knew that Thalia used to be best friends with her, but know they hardly talk to each other. Now what was with her and Artemis?

They exchanged confused looks. A silent agreement passed between them. They sprinted, following the odd pair to the Artemis cabin. Thalia opened the door, while Nico prompted to stay outside. Annabeth was talking to Artemis, who looked frightened- Thalia immediately knew that something was wrong. Artemis _never_ shows vulnerability, especially to demigods and her hunters, unless it's really _SCARY UP-TO-THE-MAX_. They saw the daughter of Zeus approaching, and Annabeth quickly bade goodbye. Of course, being a good sisterly figure, she let her go, not before giving her a glare for what she had done to her cousin. Thalia smirked when she flinched automatically.

"What is it Thalia?" Artemis asked, composing herself, now looking less frightened.

Thalia tried to ignore her mistress being a little bit of a terrified mess. She let it pass, instead, she asked what she really came for, "Can I go with Nico to find Percy?"

"But-" Thalia knew that it was rude to cut off someone, especially a goddess, but she said, "Milady, we have been looking for Percy for years now, I know that milady, but at least, in all due respect, let someone, more or less someone in the hunters, to continue finding him," she pleaded nervously.

Artemis thought about it for a moment. Yes, she does want to let Thalia go and continue finding Perseus, to save some time, while the rest of the hunt look for the aura. And, to top all of that, she also wanted to know about Omega and his friends, in case they were the source of the aura. Artemis made her choice.

"Okay Thalia, but on one condition," she sighed. Thalia leaned in out of anticipation. "Find more strange things about Omega and his friends. I can feel that they are essential."

She looked at the moon goddess warily. "And if I do that, you'll let me go?" Artemis sighed then nodded. Thalia's face broke into a wide grin. She fist pumped and hurried out of the cabin screaming 'YES!'. The other hunters looked at their lieutenant weirdly.

Nico heard screaming inside the cabin, it was muffled but he could make out-

"YES NICO! We can go!" Just what he thought. Thalia came out of the cabin, grinning widely. Then he smiled happily. "We can? You serious?!" She nodded smiling. "There's one condition though." That made the son of Hades frown. _No gift _really _comes without a price_, he thought, shaking his head. "What's the condition?"

"Don't worry Death Breath, it's easy!" Thalia exclaimed. "We just have to find out strange things about Omega and his friends."

Nico gaped at her. "Easy?!" he asked incredulously. "You said he's a beast! They could beat us to a pulp in no time if we got caught!" Thalia rolled her eyes at him. "You're a son of Hades, remember? Or maybe the son of people-who-need-to-improve-memories?"

His face turned blank. "Oh yeah.." Thalia smacked him at the back of the head. "Well? Come on!"

The duo settled behind some tree overlooking the archery range, where the eight friends were currently at. Right now, they could see the first Apollo kid, Diana, shooting some targets, while Sonny, the other Apollo kid, was moving his arms and hands, pointing to Diana's spot and the target, as if he was measuring the distance between them, and they were talking to each other. They could see the sunlight pass through the spots where he points. Neal and Lily were shooting targets rapidly; as if in a competition. _Wait- Lily?_ Thalia thought as she glance back to Lily. For a daughter of Poseidon, she sure uses the bow good. Very different from other children of Poseidon.. She thinks as she writes this down.

_- Daughter of Poseidon, Lily, uses a bow impressively._

On the other hand, Nico watches the other four chatting behind the archers and Sonny. Apparently, they are having a bet. Niko, the son of Athena, braces himself as if preparing for a punch. The tough looking guy, Jedrek, Nico knew he was a son of Ares, raises his pinky and talks. _A pinky can punch? Ha!_ he thought, snickering. Omega- the weird named guy- and Irene, a daughter of Iris, cheers for them, talking about the bet. Then finally, the moment of truth, Jedrek pulls back his hand while Niko braces himself for the little hit. Jedrek thrust his pinky out at him, almost looking like full force, then something unexpected happened. Niko staggered back, then without meaning to, he spun around, and fell down face first on the ground.

Nico's eyes widened. That is a strange thing about them.. He thinks as he writes this information down.

_- Son of Ares, Jedrek, made Niko fall down with his pinky._

He looks up back at them; Thalia has turned to his side too; the four except for Niko were laughing their heads off. After they settled down, they saw Omega and Niko hand a black, strange looking thing to Irene and Jedrek, respectively. Nico and Thalia looked at each other and blinked. They wrote down:

_- Gave a black strange looking thing as payment for a bet.  
_

"Oh Nico! Put the strange things you've seen. Include the name thing," Thalia whispered to Nico. He nodded and wrote two more items. So all in all, they have this:

_- Daughter of Poseidon, Lily, uses a bow impressively._

_- Son of Ares, Jedrek, made Niko fall down with his pinky._

_- Gave a black strange looking thing as payment for a bet._

_- Strangely very powerful newbies._

_- Can shadow-travel, even if not children of Hades._

_- Omega already knew how to differentiate Niko from Nico, who he just met. (Thalia made me write it!)_

"Lemme see," Thalia said to Nico, who was keeping himself from snickering. After a minute, Thalia hissed, "DI ANGELO! Take out that note! Or else I'll-"

"Okay, okay!" Nico said, erasing the note quickly because he didn't want to hear the end of the threat. Nico stood up and was about to take the paper to the Artemis cabin when Thalia stopped him. "What?" he asked, bewildered. "Do you want to die?" she asked him in a knowing tone. Nico shook his head violently and gave the paper to Thalia. She trudged off to the Artemis cabin without another word.

-*Artemis Cabin*-

Thalia knocked on her mistress' door. She heard her call out, "Come in."

She does as she was told and comes in with the paper in her hands. She gave the piece of paper to her mistress and bolted out of the room before Artemis could speak. The goddess shook her head while smiling at her lieutenant and looked at the paper.

Her eyes darted from left to right as she reads. When she finished, she blinked and read it again. But this time, faster. She looked up from the paper with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

_This is going to be hard._

* * *

**Chapter SEVEN done! Ooh, I already got an idea what would be on the next chapter!**

**U OL SO LAKEE U DONT HAB TU WAIT LONG! -_-***

**Pray that I won't forget! My pen name is the reason for that. **

**Good morning/afternoon/evening/night! Lav ya -aLazyButSmartFanPJO**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH HI GUYS!**

**First message: AWW, the lucky dawgs. You're really lucky I'm nice, or else I could've made you suffer by waiting. And all of you have ADHD. (DON'T DENY IT. YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE A DEMIGOD ON THE DAY YOU BECAME OBSSESSED IN PJO.)**

**Second message: The answer to mr./ms. SylverWolf438's questions, Khione will show up in the later chapters. NO SPOILERS! for the forgiving Annabeth thing, Percy will forgive her if she makes one choice, and the others that didn't betray Percy, would most likely forgive her too if Percy did. And that choice will be on later chapters. so once again, NO SPOILERS! :P**

**Third message: _YAY! aLazyButSmartFanPJO __is always updating quickly! _ - YES I got a compliment like that in a review, but NOT exactly like that. And because you compliment too much, sorry no, flattery doesn't work on me. But you guys are the best! Thanks for the REVIEWS, FAVORITES, and FOLLOWS! And VIEWS, let me see... FOUR THOUSAND PLUS! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Thalia, you ready?"

The daughter of Zeus nodded, slinging her backpack on her shoulder. After they were given approval, they decided to start the day after that, just to get some fresh air. The two friends never knew where they would find their beloved cousin, how far they would travel, or when they would get back; best to relax before we go on a 'quest' to find someone who cannot be found. How ironic.

The two friends crossed the camp borders- to the outside world. They took one last look at the Camp, then sprinted to the city, looks of determination locked on their faces. It was still dark, they left at dawn.

"Where to first?" the son of Hades asked his cousin.

"Where homeless kids go. There first- then hotels," she said breathlessly, while Nico nodded in understanding.

_Camp Half-Blood__**(**_**there will be alot of these things)**_  
_

Artemis left her hunters to patrol the borders of the camp, in case there was another monster attack, while she slipped out of her cabin. She has been thinking about the list all night, once it was almost torn to shreds when she got frustrated. Starting with the second and fourth item of the list, she headed to the arena. The almost torn to shreds part was when she was thinking on how to prove the second item. The fourth one was just watching them fight, how they fight; easy A. The fourth was their fighting skills. She already have seen them fought off the first monster attack. So why worry about it?

She debated on what she was thinking to prove the second item, all night in fact, and it all concluded to watch him do hand to hand combat. She approached a tree close to the eight friends, and hid on top of it. Duke was teaching them sword fighting, and none of them made a mistake. Like they've been professionals their whole life.

She was getting bored when she noticed something, the son of Ares, made a tiny mistake, which bothers her. Children of Ares never make tiny mistakes. And almost like her prayers to the Fates were heard, Duke saw this, and punished him with fifty push-ups. Artemis heard something like, "...with only... punishment... hand..." or something like that.

Jedrek began to protest, but was stopped by Omega whispering something in his ear, which made him oblige, albeit grudgingly. He dropped to the ground. He started doing normal push-ups, until Duke yelled at him. Jedrek sighed irritatingly. Then he put one hand on his back, and one to the ground. He lifted himself off the ground, only his right hand supporting the weight of his body. Duke was yelling at him to go faster, though Artemis thought he would go angry, he just smirked.

She was shocked and stunned when he withdrew four of his fingers, leaving the index finger carrying his whole weight. And he also went faster than before! She blinked her shock away and put a check mark on the list item marker.

_City_

The daughter of Zeus and the son of Hades roamed around the streets of New York, checking every corner of a building and every dark alley they spot. They searched vacant lots, playgrounds, and empty buildings. It seems that the Fates are playing with them, they can't find anything interesting. Occasionally they would stop by on some coffee shop or fast foods around to rest, but they never gave up.

Thalia had told Nico numerous times that they should look in a body of water, though Nico didn't see this as a good idea, he told her to save the best place for last. Thalia came back at him that they should look there already, so energy, time, and money won't be wasted much. He countered that his cousin wasn't always at a body of water, especially now, knowing that his uncle betrayed his own son. Thalia considered this, and agreed thoughtfully.

The son of Hades still hasn't sensed any new soul that would belong to Percy that entered the Underworld, so all was fine.

They had encountered numerous monsters, no surprise there, having two children of the Big Three can attract lots. They didn't see this as a hindrance, but instead, used this search as a bonding time. They never really got to bond, from when Thalia was recruited as lieutenant of the Hunters, to Nico disappearing because of holding grudges, to winning the war, to Percy disappearing the first time, then Nico getting kidnapped; because after all of those, they went back to their own businesses like nothing happened. Now, the two see this as a perfect time: finding their bonding partner.

After some time, they gave up on the usually unoccupied places and looked in hotels, apartments, and others, but not before going over Central Park, and of course, Percy's old apartment.

_Camp Half-Blood_

Artemis put another check mark at the fourth item list marker. She sighed. Since she missed the archery class, she would have to wait for the next day. Seriously, why did she have the sudden urge to follow this Omega guy? The problem is she _did_ follow him, and he did nothing very interesting, unless you call watching a 19-year old boy sit down on the edge of a cliff with his legs dangling over while staring at the sea interesting. He sat there for what just seemed minutes, but the truth is it was more an hour. And when she came back very annoyed, she found out that archery was over, and that did not help.

She decided to just go back the next day. She sighed. Then she noticed Omega and his group carry a basket and blanket, heading towards the mess hall. She was confused at first as to why they will bring a picnic to the mess hall, but then...

Realization struck her.

They were going to the beach. Going to have lunch. Artemis almost facepalmed at her own stupidity. She bit her bottom lip nervously and pursued them silently.

They reached their destination and settled near the shore, while Artemis found herself a boulder as a hiding place. She listened in to the conversation. Their tones were soft, but otherwise clear. Someone spoke; from the voice, Artemis could tell it was Niko.

"Hey dude, she still there?" Artemis heard him say. _Who?_ she thought.

"Yeah, she is," Omega replied, "Don't worry about her, just don't speak of anything prohibited." Artemis knit her eyebrows. Lily gave him a look. "Duh!"

Sonny continued for her, "That's why it's called _prohibited_, dude! You're stupid side taking over again!" Omega turned red in embarrassment, while the moon goddess watched the scene with amusement.

"Why is _she _even here?" Diana asked, sputtering out the word 'she' like the way Artemis addresses a boy, which is to say, with disgust and hatred. "First, that daughter of Athena, and now her! Do they even stop?!"

Jedrek put a calming hand on her shoulder. "If they won't stop, we would make them." Diana managed a small smile with that statement. Artemis started to worry. She didn't want to see the picture which gave her the start of a series of nightmares. "Right, commander?" he asked Omega. _Commander?_ Artemis thought incredulously.

The son of Poseidon shook his head. "Let her; just this once," he said, then his eyes lit up as if he recalled something. "That's one week of chores for you, Jedrek." Said son of Ares looked at him horrified. "But sir! I already have three weeks, and that makes it one month of chores!" he tried to reason with him. _Why do they address him like that?_ Artemis thought, confused.

Neal shook his head, grinning. "Nah ah! You said something _pe-row-hee-bee-ted_!" he exclaimed, stressing the word out for emphasis. Jedrek looked at him strangely. "What? I didn't-" he paused, and his eyes widened. "Oh," he said dejectedly.

"Anyway.." Irene cut in, avoiding another shouting match, it seems, because Jedrek opened his mouth again. "Did you guys see that Nico boy's face yesterday?" Artemis' interest perked up at this, this maybe another item.

"Yeah!" Omega exclaimed happily. "Good to see him gape again! His mouth was as big as a fruit; even better than last time!" The whole group laughed. _Again? Better than last time?_ Artemis thought, questions started to flood her brain for the answer. This Omega guy _did_ talk like he knew Nico a long time ago, yet from what she knew, it was just the day before. She looked down at her list and checked the sixth: the last item with her pen. She prepared to leave when someone called from behind,

"Goodbye godly stalker!" Followed by hysterical laughter. Artemis wanted to stand up and yell at them, but restrained herself. She left the beach as silently as before, but not without stopping herself from strangling the peculiar group laughing hysterically.

_Apartment_**(****sorry if the places are not accurate, I'm Filipino remember? i use google maps :)**

The duo stood before a door, Percy Jackson's old apartment. They were still good; they managed to get here without much injuries from, a not so-o-o long way from Bronx. And for that, Thalia demands that the readers ask Nico on how they got there. Nico counters that Thalia insisted on shadow-traveling from the Staten Island, but Nico got too carried away, so they kinda passed through the place.

Anyway, Thalia stepped forward and knocked three times, just to see if anyone's living in it. It was silent inside, no noises, and no answer to the door. They took this as their cue. Nico opened the door only to see Percy's apartment, dusty and old. There was no sign of someone who stayed just recently. Some of the old stuff was still left out there and exposed, like a photo album of Percy under the table of the living room. Thalia checked the rooms, while Nico stayed to skim the apartment itself.

After a while, they stepped outside the apartment and closed the door behind them. They searched through the place, not a single evidence that someone has been hiding. Thalia said that a few of their cousin's, his mom's and his stepdad's clothes were still in the closets, untouched.

Nico sighed, feeling defeated. He turned to Thalia, who has the same expression. "So.." he began, "Where to next?"

Thalia frowned at him and thought. Suddenly, after a few ADHD minutes, her eyes brightened. Nico looked at her expectantly.

"Camp J."

* * *

**Hey.. Hi again! So uh..**

**I'm just gonna share something.. When I see my email full of fanfiction crap, I smile. When I see unread follow/favorite email, I smile, but feel slightly disappointed because there were not reviews. When I see unread review email, I worry, cause you know, many readers here (not exactly sure) are professionals in creative writing and say this and that, because I've experienced that in real life before, _hostile teachers btw_, but happy that I receive one. I'm confusing, no?**

**Anyway, yeah, I hope you understand how I react when I see your uh, erm, actions, whether it follow, favorite, or review. (I'm really glad there isn't a dislike button)**

**Good evening/night/morning/afternoon peeps! Lav ya -aLazyButSmartFanPJO**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI GUYS! I'M HERE AGAIN FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! :P  
**

**Soo~ I got some reviews! And thanks again for follows/favorites! You are very much appreciated :)  
Scaket - Thank you very much. WOO for bonus points! :D**

**jumpingandfalling - Thank you! And thanks for the tip!**  
**  
SONxOFxCHAOS - Yeah, like I'm seeing your review now. The fact that I made this fic is because I can't find fics ****similar to this one, like making Percy dark. Thanks for the review!**  
**  
SylverWolf438 - Yes ma'am. :) Actually there ARE hints, I suggest you check uh.. the start of chapter four. Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**AAAND... *dun dun dun dun* CHOPTEER NAYN!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Artemis ushered her hunters to the archery range. She has two reasons: one, her hunters need to practice archery; and two, she has to check the list, which Thalia named as '_Newbie Strangeness List_'. Chiron was there, watching the campers prepare their bows and quivers full of arrows. Her hunters trudged off to one side, which has plenty of targets, to get away from the male campers. Artemis let Phoebe in charge of the hunters, since her lieutenant Thalia was still off with the son of Hades to find their cousin. She strolled to the centaur, and stood beside it.

"Milady, I thought you were with the hunters?" asked Chiron, who just noticed the goddess beside him.

"I want to see how your campers do archery," Artemis replied an excuse. She wouldn't tell the centaur that she was suspecting the eight newcomers, no, not yet. Chiron nodded, buying it. He turned to the campers. He asked them to do some target practice first, before he would teach the use of flaming arrows. Artemis pretended to watch everyone intently, but she was really watching Lily and her companions.

They got in front of their own targets, then each notched an arrow and aimed with their bows. They paused, as if waiting for an order to fire, just like her hunters when Artemis ordered them to wait. Then Omega shouted, "Fire!"

Each of them hit the very center of the targets, except for Omega. He got a center, but not the very center. Lily, surprisingly, also hit the very center. They notched another arrow and aimed, then waited again. Artemis saw Omega heave a sigh, then aimed his bow, then shouted, "Again!" Then like before, each of them hit the very center, even Omega, although, the others split the previous arrow.

Needless to say, Artemis was stunned at the performance of the children of Poseidon. She blinked twice then shook her head in disbelief. She told Chiron that she would be going back to her hunters, and he obliged. While walking, Artemis looked down at her list, sighed, and checked the first item.

_Los Angeles  
_

"Uh, Thalia?" the son of Hades called for the umpteenth time. Thalia looked at him annoyed. "Nico, for the sixteenth time, let's check here first," she said, an irritated tone in her voice.

"I told you, he's not dead!" he insisted.

They've been having this argument since they supposedly left for Camp Jupiter, but Thalia insisted on passing by Los Angeles. Nico always tells the daughter of Zeus that the person they are seeking is still not dead, but he didn't know that Thalia wanted to check the city, not only the entrance to the Underworld; just to be sure. She stopped abruptly and faced his companion.

"Nico," she said with a dangerous edge to her voice. "There are other places in Los Angeles, right?"

The son of Hades gulped. "Uh.. Yes..." he replied slowly. She continued, "And it's possible that we could find him in those _other_ places, right?" She raised an eyebrow. He nodded slowly. Thalia smiled. "Good."

She continued to walk. Nico followed her, this time, with no complaints, which Thalia was very pleased of. They searched everywhere like they searched in New York, scanning places where homeless kids could be, like dark alleys, corner of buildings, across the streets, playgrounds, parks, and whatnot. They also scanned empty buildings and vacant lots, asked for information in hotels and apartments. Much to their dismay though, they found nothing interesting, nothing Percy would leave.

They moved to Berkeley, where the Roman camp was. By the time they got there, it was half-past noon.

_Camp Half-Blood_

Artemis observed the campers in monster class. Her hunch is right; the peculiar group does know a lot about monsters. They know their weak points, strong points, powers, weapons; all about monsters. They probably were the ones to lecture about monsters, not the Hermes cabin. Almost all of the questions asked, all of them answered. They spouted random facts about random monsters, rambling about what should be the most reasonable weak spot, arguing what monster is the strongest, weakest, and all that, almost like they were living with monsters.

Then the class was dismissed, it's time for a free choice. Whatever the group chooses, Artemis follows them discretely. She thought that the group lets her follow them- the day before was an example. They even bid goodbye to her when she left. Now that she was following them, she was thinking that maybe they would split up, which makes it more difficult. But no, she became relieved when they, altogether, went for the climbing wall.

When they got there, they talked cheerily among themselves, then split into two groups. Artemis became panicky. Where would she go? Who would she choose? Thankfully, the first group, which is Omega, Diana, and Neal, went to the foot of the climbing wall, while the rest- Niko, Lily, Jedrek, Sonny, and Irene, moved to a small hill somehow not too far from the wall, like they were sitting for a better view.

The first group positioned themselves in front of the climbing wall, and the satyrs joined them. They exchanged some words then went back to their previous positions. Out of the corner of the moon goddess' eye, Niko stood up and walked around their group, collecting bets. They passed around a solid, strange black thing, like the one described in the list. Artemis still wasn't sure if this serves as payment for the bets, or Niko just loaned them that... whatever that thing was, and wanted it back.

Omega glanced at Niko, who gave a thumbs up, then turned back to the wall. "Go!" he yelled. They scampered and raced to the top. The satyrs were doing a good job, but the three were very much ahead of them, and they gaped like fish, not goats. The order was: Diana, Neal, Omega.

Artemis admired the daughter of Apollo, she moved swiftly and gracefully like a hunter. She wanted to invite her to the hunters, only, from the way she spoke about the goddess the day before; it's like she hated Artemis. Anyway, she continued to observe how well they moved, switching and stepping from rock to rock, dodging clashing boulders and drops of hot lava. Their companions were noisily cheering; two cheering for Omega, another two for Diana, and one for Neal.

Then the order changed: Diana, Omega, Neal. Apparently, the son of Nike got hit by a small boulder on his feet, lost his footing and slipped. Then these things happened. Diana suddenly stopped, and Omega slipped past her, laughing. Neal, wanting to win, caught Omega's foot, and he slipped back a few feet. Diana then discovered that she could move again, looked up and narrowly evaded a blob of lava, then almost got hit by a boulder. Omega caught up to her and was about to go past her when a noise made them both stop.

They exchanged confused looks and both looked up, only to find a smirking Neal waving to them. Artemis saw the Sonny, on top of the small hill, cheer. He clapped his hands and held his palm out to his friends. Though looking bummed, they each gave him the strange black things. Realization struck her. They _were _using them as payment. Like money.

She hurriedly put out her list and checked the third item, then walked back to her cabin silently.

_Camp_ _Jupiter_

They crossed the highway to Caldecott Tunnel. They saw two people in Roman armor guarding the entrance of the tunnel. Nico casually walked up to them, while Thalia followed hesitantly. The Roman guards saw them and readied their weapons. They were in front of the entrance. One guard pointed his spear to them. "Halt! Who goes there?"

Nico squared his shoulders. "Nico di Angelo, Ambassador of Pluto," he informed them. The guard had a look of recognition on his face, then pointed his spear to Thalia. "And-"

Nico swatted the spear away. "She's with me." The guard's eyes widened and he nodded. "You may pass," the other guard said. The two friends nodded and entered.

They walked through the tunnel. "You never told me you were an ambassador, Nico," Thalia told him, smiling. Nico scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, I was."

Nico and Thalia reached the end of the tunnel, and descended to the valley. The Little Tiber was flowing peacefully, and across was a bunch of Romans waiting for them, weapons raised. Thalia was about to active Aegis when Nico raised his hand to stop her. Hazel came running down to see the commotion, then she saw Nico, and waved at him. He nodded at her and took Thalia's hand, which she was reluctant to give, and they crossed the river.

Hazel went in front of the other Romans. "Everyone! Put down your weapons!" They didn't, but when they saw Hazel give his half-brother a hug, they obliged.

"Nico! Not that I don't want to but, what brings you here?" Hazel asked. Before he could answer, Reyna came flying on her pegasus. She greeted them, "Nico! Thalia! What brings you here?"

"You don't need to repeat it," Hazel grumbled. Reyna stared at her. "Pardon?" Hazel head shot up. "Er, nothing, Praetor."

"We're looking for our cousin," Thalia said. "Just asking if he somehow dropped by here..," she trailed off, looking questioningly at Reyna. "Who?" she asked curiously.

"Percy," she replied. Reyna and Hazel scowled. "We were also looking for him," Hazel informed. "We don't leave our comrades like the Greeks do," Reyna continued, then she looked at the two apologetically. "No offense."

"None taken. Uhm, can we stay here for the night?" Nico asked hopefully. Reyna seemed hesitant, but gave in to Hazel's pleading look. "Okay, it's just up to you on where you'll sleep." They grinned.

_Camp Half-Blood_

Artemis sat on her bed, sighing. She just come back from the Big House to inform that the hunters will be taking part of Capture the Flag this evening. Hopefully, the list will be proved in the midst of the game. Her problem now is just how to confront them. She knew that she can't just go, 'Omega and friends! You are under arrest, come with me to Olympus', it's not like her to do that. Or she couldn't just flash them with her to Olympus, she isn't like Hera. Or she could be formal, like, 'You are needed in Olympus. Come with me'. Yes, she could do that.

But of course, they won't just come; they need a reason. Maybe she'll say, 'Lord Zeus wants to see you', or maybe 'I'll leave my father to explain'; the second one maybe better. Yet if they really won't come, she would have to force them.

* * *

**Oh hi there! You enjoyed reading? Hope so!  
**

**Can I has a review? YAY! _Oh yeah_, one question...**

**Do you want Thalico to happen? I mean, yeah, they travel together for now, but next chapter they will ahh.. (SPOILER) Yes. They will go to someplace. SO YES or NO  
I will have tally your votes to be fair! (yeah, I'll tally 10:0. ehehhe)**

**Good afternoon/evening/night/morning! Lav ya -aLazyButSmartFanPJO**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEEEEEELLLLLOOOOOOOO again everyone!**

**Ima back wit Chapter 10! And from the number of votes I got, it ain't either yes or no. People these days don't read author's note. :( BUT. I still got some votes. Yay. (note the sarcasm)  
**

**Yes - IIII  
No - III**

**The vote is... ... ... **obvious**. Because obviously, the obvious votes rate 4:3. Obvious right?  
**

**Oh no! One of my reviewers are going to kill me! Well sorry, I'm being fair, blame all the people that didn't vote :) But don't worry, I'll make it as PG as I can :D *evil laugh*  
**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Here. It. Is.**

* * *

Chapter 10

The conch horn sounded, signalling dinner. Artemis stood up and led her hunters to the mess hall. She sat down at the head table with Mr. D and Chiron, who was in his wheelchair. The campers filled their plates and went to the bronze brazier, sacrificing the best portion of their meals. She felt warm and smelled various foods, all sacrificed by her hunters. Then before she knew it, it was Capture the Flag.

Being a goddess, she cannot interfere with the game, so she perched to watch on the tallest tree at the border of the forest. The campers scattered into different places: some archers on trees, some on land, warriors hidden on trees, and whatnot; and rested the flag on Zeus' Fist. She saw that the daughter of Athena put the newcomers to guard the flag, which is Sonny and Jedrek. Lily stayed on border patrol with some Hermes campers, but Duke got on the left flank, waiting for Annabeth. Omega and Diana were at the right flank, chatting, like they were just eating lunch. Niko, Neal, and Irene were hiding themselves among the trees. The Hephaestus, Demeter, and Hermes cabins set some traps.

Then it became quiet. The conch horn sounded, and her hunters went off to their plan. Artemis almost laughed at the two newcomers' boldness, Diana and Omega, for they just crossed casually into enemy territory. But then something happened. One hunter that was about to shoot them lost her bow. She looked at her hands confused. Nothing, not Omega or Diana, who were currently laughing, snatched her bow. But Artemis saw it. A black blur whizzed in front of her hunter, taking the bow with him. Then another blur went up to the hunters' flag, grabbed it, then disappeared again.

The flag was taken out by someone from among the trees, then raised the flag when it got to the campers' side. The glittering silver banner shimmered to a glistening gray one, painted with a barn owl above an olive tree. Their side exploded into cheers. The camper who brought the flag was carried around, and she caught one sight of his face.

Niko.

She blinked in disbelief. Her hunters did the same. "Did he just.. shadow-travel?" Artemis muttered to herself. She subconsciously checked the fifth item in the list, still in disbelief.

-*The Next Day*-

Omega is bored. He haven't experienced any action for a while. True, they were just there in the first four days of their mission, but nothing very interesting has happened yet. Actually, there is, if you call blabbers from Lily about hippocampi interesting. Oh, he sorta forgot about Artemis' spying. He told his fellow squad members to leave her alone, as if she would get any stuff from them. Omega got it all under control. Like, if you say something about the squad, or mission, like addressing him 'Commander' or something, he would give out punishment. One week of chores is the easiest one, that's for sure.

Omega side-glanced at the cabins. He noticed: Artemis isn't spying now. That's better, because every time she shows up, Dianne always gets hot. She wants to release some steam. And Omega doesn't appreciate his members to be diced into pieces with that oh-so-sharp hunting knife of hers. He learned from experience.

Speaking of the devil, she came out of her cabin. She looked around and saw the assassin, then walked towards him. Omega cursed silently. He slumped back from his sitting position, desperately hoping for someone- or something to come. Like, Apollo, for example. _Don't talk to me, _he chanted mentally. _Don't talk to me, do-_

"Omega," she called from beside him. He slowly, and reluctantly looked her way. "What?" he asked in a monotone voice.

She swallowed nervously. Omega cocked an eyebrow. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Omega pursed his lips. He became panicked in the inside. _What if she figured us out? What if she took us to that mountain? _he thought nervously. Thankfully, someone shouted, "Omega!"

He turned to the voice, which happened to be Jedrek's. Relief coursed through him. Omega gave his fellow squad leader a questioning look.

"Omega, the- umm..." he paused, glancing at Artemis who was behind Omega, then continued, "Someone wants to talk to us." Artemis looked confused. What wants to talk to them? The _what_?

The assassin nodded enthusiastically. "Sure," he told him, then turned back to Artemis. "Uh.. I gotta go," he stuttered out, then hurried off to catch up with his companion. Artemis sighed. She would just come look for him again later.

* * *

Jedrek led Omega to Zeus' fist. He could tell that his leader was relieved to see him, he just saw him talking to the moon goddess, who, more or less, has been stalking them for two days. He snorted. As if a goddess like her could get information out of that. Why won't she just ask them directly? Maybe we would answer some questions, _and_ it's less rude. Okay, Jedrek admits, as if he would answer those. He didn't want his leader's punishments, they're not that pretty unlike the chores, which are much easier.

They reached Zeus' fist, or as the campers call them, 'poop pile'. Gotta love those campers. They found the others at the back and talking noisily. But when they saw Omega, they quickly shut up. The squad then went into their sitting position and formation, the same one they used about two or three days ago. They took a breath from their nose and concentrated.

"Hello, Dyname squad."

"Hello, Masters," they replied cheerfully, or in Neal's case, a little too cheerful.

"You are doing well," the deep voice noted.

"Duh," the scruffy voice grumbled. "We're the one who trained them."

"I mean with the mission."

"Anyway.," the feminine voice cut in, avoiding an argument. "Do you know of the moon goddess' plan?"

Dianne scoffed. "Plan? Is stalking a plan?"

Omega ignored her. "What plan?" he asked.

"She wanted to talk to you before you got here," the deep voice reminded. "The reason she came for?"

"Let's see," Niko mused. "The reason she came is because of an aura that she's tracking down. That aura comes from us."

Sonny asked, "What's your point?"

"I'm not finished yet," Niko chided. "Omega has that aura."

"And she wanted to talk to him," Lily finished. She gasped softly, as if figured something out. "That means..."

"She found us out!" Neal concluded. The feminine voice grunted. "Yes, but not exactly," she continued, "She knows now that you are the source of this aura, so she plans to confront you the safest way possible."

"She still doesn't know that you are toying with them," the deep voice added. Irene cleared her throat. "Is that a good sign?"

"Maybe," Jedrek answered her. "So, what do you want us to do?"

"You will have to resist it until the end of the month," the scruffy voice replied. "That is the expected time when the monster army would be ready. We could also bring in your squads if you wish."

"Wait," Omega said, taking in the information. "I thought we have to hold for _two months, _not one_. _And yes please, we would like to bring in the whole army of soldiers. I'm assuming these idiots would want to be the leader for a change."

"Hey!"

"Well, looks like you're lucky. You're time there is decreased by one month," the feminine voice announced, and cheers followed. Apparently, Omega's soldiers are sick and tired of pretending to be goody-two-shoes.

"Oh well, goodbye for now, Dyname," the deep voice bade. "One more thing- an ally will be coming to your aid at the right time."

_Las Vegas_

"Ooh! Thalia!" Nico called after her. "Hmm?" she asked.

They have left the Roman camp to go back to Camp Half-Blood. They still didn't want to, but their supplies are their problem. It shouldn't be too much of a problem, because they packed for one whole week, and they had money; if only Nico did stop spending it for McDonalds Happy Meals.

"You know how old I am right?" he asked, hinting for a place that they should check.

"I dunno. You look fifteen." Nico raised an eyebrow at her.

Thalia seemed to get what he was trying to say. "Oh. You mean..." she trailed off, and Nico nodded. Thalia frowned. "Five hundred fifteen," she said thoughtfully. "Plus, seventy five when you stayed at-" she stopped abruptly. Her eyes widened in realization. Nico nodded at her, grinning. She turned to him mystified. "The Lotus Casino!"

Thalia grabbed him by the wrist and looked around for the casino. Nico scanned some buildings until he found a sign: "Lotus Hotel and Casino".

"There!" he pointed. They walked to it slowly. "Nico," Thalia called beside him. The son of Hades turned to her. "Remember. We are here for one thing, and one thing only." He nodded. "Only to find Percy." She nodded in agreement. They entered the opened and glittering chrome doors of the casino and was refreshed by the cool air-conditioning that smelled like lotus blossoms. They were met by a- by the looks of it- a bellhop.

"Hey!" he greeted. They nodded to him in greeting, but was still looking around the place. "Welcome! Here's your-"

"We're not staying," Nico cut him off. He was already imprisoned here last time, he didn't want that to happen again, and now that Thalia is here, he wouldn't want to implicate her into this. He had experience, so he should be the one leading. That's what he thought.

Thalia nodded. "Yes, we're not. Just looking for someone." The bellhop looked at them quizzically. "Who? I may-"

"No thank you," Nico said quickly, and went deeper into the casino. They scanned the crowd. Thalia couldn't help but feel pitied for these people. They didn't know that they were getting hypnotized. She sighed and looked around until her eyes rested on a Food sign. She nudged Nico and pointed to the bar. He turned to it and his mouth visibly watered. "Nico." She called at him, snapping him out of his trance and followed her to the snack bar.

"Cheeseburger, put extra ketchup." The bar man raised an eyebrow, but gave Thalia her cheeseburger. "I'll have a happy meal!" Nico exclaimed. The bar man looked at him weirdly, but gave him his meal, and Nico happily ate it. Thalia grinned and turned to Nico, her eyes unfocused, "Looks like we're staying for a while, Death Breath."

_Camp_ _Half-Blood_

Artemis watched frustratingly as Omega and his friends were brightly chatting and joking around after dinner. She have been trying different approaches to talk to Omega, but he always avoids her, like he knows what she will do. In fact, after that son of Ares cut their conversation off, they had been this kind of cheery and spirited, like their waiting time for a new exciting birthday present is over. And at the same time, they've been avoiding to talk to her, but they still let her follow them, as if they were playing with her. She did not like being played with.

With a defeated sigh, Artemis left them and marched toward her cabin, thinking. She definitely needs a different approach. A different method, or a different person. She can't just give up already and force them. Besides, she's still not perfectly sure if they are the source of the powerful aura. Artemis thought of persons who could do her bidding. Of course, she couldn't have her hunters to do it, as Omega's a boy, and he's the right person to approach instead of his friends. Maybe Nico- no wait, she needs a socially healthy person. What if-

Thalia! She's the perfect one. She doesn't hate boys that much, and Omega and his friends are okay with her.

Maybe.

The problem is, Artemis doesn't know where they are. Or she could send her best tracker, Phoebe, to go look for her. But considering that Thalia's with a boy, she may not agree.

Maybe. _Oh yeah. Iris-messaging._ She facepalmed.

_Lotus Casino_

"Oh, look at you. You're all worn out!"

Thalia and Nico were playing some games in the casino. They were having a fun time hanging out in the snack bar when the bellhop approached them. He showed them their room key and told their floor and room number and shoved them inside the elevator. Before closing the elevator door though, they handed them two platinum cards and waved.

They waited for the floor in awkward silence. Nico was getting fidgety and Thalia was uncomfortable around him. "So uh.. What's up?" he asked casually.

The door opened with a ding. They were met by a long, air-conditioned hallway that seemed to go on forever. They started walking, checking the rooms. The doors were old-fashioned, giving them a homey feeling, each with a plaque above them and a certain room number engraved into it. They kept strolling and looking around, until they found their room: Room 2113. They exchanged unsure looks and opened the door cautiously, only to find a suite with two separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips, and on the counter was a hotline to room service. Each bedroom has a big flat-screen television with satellite and high-speed Internet. Fluffy towels, feather pillows and water beds. The most awesome room ever.

Thalia went to one room and Nico went into another. There was a balcony with a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun, so he could launch clay pigeons over the Las Vegas skyline. The view was amazing. In the closet, he found some clothes. He grinned. He felt a nagging at the back of his mind, like something needed to be done. He ignored it and showered, then put on the perfectly fit clothes. He headed to Thalia's room. Nico knew that he shouldn't just go waltzing in a girl's room, or you might find something extremely horrifying that could give a boy a heart attack, or worse.

Instead of knocking, he leaned with his back against the door, waiting for her. Bad move. Suddenly the door opened and Nico fell backwards and landed on a soft thing. It should be good news, because he landed on a soft thing and didn't hit his head hard on the floor, but it's _baaaaaaad _news, because that soft thing happened to be Thalia. While doing so, unfortunately or fortunately, he subconsciously spun a bit, and they look like... Let's just say it's too awkward.

They looked into each others eyes, both of their hearts beating faster and faster by the second. Nico began leaning in, but he froze when he heard someone clear his or her throat somewhat indignantly. Thalia pushed him off her and exclaimed fearfully, "Lady Artemis!"

Nico gulped nervously. He turned his head slowly to where Thalia was looking. The air was shimmering around the goddess, and Nico realized it was an Iris-message. Still, that won't stop her from killing him.

"Explain yourself."

There was a moment of silence until,  
"I was just going out of my room-"  
"And I was leaning with my back against the door-"  
"I opened the door and he-"  
"I fell backwards and spun around-"  
"Subconsciously-"  
"And we didn't-"

"OKAY!" Artemis interrupted, exasperated. "Fine. You didn't do anything. What would've happened if I hadn't IMed you then?"

Nico looked like he wanted to die and Thalia's cheeks flushed. "Nothing!" they exclaimed in unison.

Artemis sighed, shaking her head. "Thalia, you are needed here. Come quickly," she told Thalia.

The daughter of Zeus nodded. "Yes milady." Artemis turned to Nico. "And as for you," the son of Hades gulped. "If you do that again, _boy_, I would turn you into a beautiful mammal and you would surely fit in my collection." Nico nodded nervously.

Artemis slashed at the IM with her hand, and it's gone. Nico sighed in relief. "That was close." Thalia whacked him upside the head.

"OW!"

* * *

**Enjoyed it? Suuuuure.  
**

**I want to thank the following people for reviews/favorites/follows/votes:  
**

**xIvory18  
****i dream of faraway places  
****120420yyl**  
**elinor phantomhive  
****XXRawwrXX**  
**AlexisFoy27** **(**_cool_ _name_**)**  
**Persiana (**_god, __you don't need to threaten me_**)****  
onelastlonelyemoAMA  
****Srijapto**_**  
**_**AnnaYasashii** **(**_I actually liked Nico, since he's that sinister, powerful type of guy, but I hate cousin love, it's like _EWW**)  
coolgirl786xx  
MiSaNaHyu  
spongebob77  
XxxForeverfallenangelXxx  
FateOfChaos  
WalkingStranger99  
TheseusLives  
aesir21 (**_thanks**)  
**_**Maragon11**** (**_I could put that in.. if I remember to do it_** :)  
DaFanFicCritic (**_they won't have that much fluff**)  
**_

**Sooo. Bye~ Next up, Chapter 11. (duh)  
**

**Good evening/night/morning/afternoon! Lav ya -aLazyButSmartFanPJO**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI GUYS**

**I'm baaaaack! Sorry for a bit of delay. We bought aaaa... NEVER MIND.**

**Anyway so this might be stopped for a while.. maybe three to four days? I dunno... JUST REMEMBER, I'M STILL ALIVE AND WILL ALWAYS BE! Here's chapter E-leven!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Hey! Omega right?"

Omega turned around to see Thalia Grace running up to him. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, why?" he asked, trying hard for his voice not to sound bored, since this is his cousin, long lost actually.

"Could I, uh- I mean, could we talk?" she stammered out. Omega thought this was one of Artemis' plans, and he was about to protest when Thalia added, "Like, getting to know each other, I mean." She looked at him expectantly.

Omega saw the glint of hopefulness in her eyes, and with that is sincerity, so he decided to oblige. On the bright side, he could ask her about the camp and himself from years ago, and maybe he could also get Nico with them, just chatting and joking around, just like old times. Nothing to worry about, just cousin bonding time. Finally, he nodded to her.

Thalia's face broke into a grin. True, she's doing this for Artemis but she also wanted to get to know the guy, maybe learn some of his secrets and so on. Maybe she could also get Nico with her, so she won't be too awkward around him. She pulled Omega by the wrist and dragged him to Percy's favorite spot of the camp: the beach. Omega, also being a son of Poseidon, would surely love to go there as well, and so that he could relax while they talk. Thalia really didn't want to tell Omega that Artemis is doing blah blah blah, because she just imagined how strong this guy was, undoubtedly, she had no match if she was to bargain with him, let alone to force him. Still, befriending is the first course either way.

The daughter of Zeus sat down on the soft sand, her feet touching the waves. Omega found this questioning, wouldn't a daughter of Zeus hate water? He eyed her skeptically before sitting down next to her. He sighed but didn't say anything. He waited.

Finally, Thalia decided to break the silence. "So uh.." she said, trying to strike up a conversation. "Where were you before you found camp?"

Omega glanced behind him uneasily. "I was with my..." he thought of an excuse. Of course, he couldn't say Masters, no. Parents in someplace? No, he doesn't have any parents anymore. And come to think of it, Sally is dead. A long time ago. Uncles or aunts? He didn't have any ungodly ones. And he didn't want to be related to those power-driven fools. Close friends? Yeah, he could say that. But maybe..

"My foster parents." Yes, better actually. Foster parents.. His Masters treated him like a real son. They gave him a family, friends, shelter; and a new purpose. The most important thing. Even before he was recruited into the Dark Army, he was roaming around like a homeless child. He found out that Sally and his stepdad Paul were killed by a house fire when he came home. He was almost into killing himself, but of course, Masters to the rescue.

Thalia noticed the hint of sadness in his usually emotionless eyes. Foster parents... "Where are your real parents?" she dared to ask. Nothing changed about him once she asked that; he didn't wince, his eyes didn't change, his face didn't move. And Thalia was a bit glad about that.

"Dead. House fire," he stated in a monotone voice. "With my friends when it happened." Yes, it was a half truth and a half lie, the first bit true, the last bit false. He didn't _have_ any friends. Nothing, all claimed by his oh-so-powerful brother. He did have _true_ friends, like Niko and the others, but this tragedy was five hundred years ago. He got his friends _four _hundred years ago.

"Oh..," Thalia said sympathetically. "Sorry." Omega winced. That is what he hates about people. They always give you sympathy when your parents die like you're a poor little kid who just lost his lollipop. He wanted to get angry, but he couldn't have himself to do it. Instead, he said, "It's okay."

"Um yeah, anyway," Thalia said, awkwardly changing the subject, "Who are these friends?"

"My friends now," the assassin replied. "Niko, Neal, Lily.." he trailed off. Thalia stared at him.

"Don't you have any other friends?" Thalia asked curiously. "Like, your past life?" A look of pain crossed Omega's emotionless mask, and Thalia, seeing this, immediately feels guilty. She added an afterthought, "Your normal life, I mean, erm, before you came here, to camp."

Omega didn't know what to say. An idea crossed his mind- why not tell her? She's his cousin. She wasn't there when he was betrayed. It's the same for Nico as well, so why not? He is aware that his two loyal cousins are angry at the gods for betraying him, so why not let them join in the team? No- they might not accept. They still have their life, their normal purpose- he won't dare to ruin that. He realized that he must've been quiet for a long time, because Thalia was looking worriedly at him. He cleared his throat and fixed his eyes on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked-"

"It's okay," he cut in grimly. "You wanted to know my past life didn't you? How my friends and I got so strong?" He asked, his tone rising in every word. Thalia looked taken aback. "No, that's not what I-"

"And more importantly," he added darkly, "My real name." Omega didn't know what he was saying. He shouldn't be telling these things, but he felt like he should. He didn't want to disobey his Masters; there's no telling what punishment they give or however violent it is. As if hearing what he was thinking, someone said, "You can say it," the voice said deeply, "Make sure it doesn't reveal your identity. Let them figure it out." Omega's head perked up at the sound. It wasn't in his head; it was like really behind him, but when he turned around, no one was there.

"Uhm, Omega..." the daughter of Zeus said beside him. "Can you t-tell me?" Omega turned to her slowly, carefully picking his words to say. Yes, he was sure that the voice was one of his Masters, and it told him that he could tell some parts, and let them figure out the whole. Omega naturally wasn't good at these kinds of things, but since he got recruited, he was honed to become a leader that everyone likes: courageous, strong, responsible, humble, and most of all, smart. He learned to use his wits, think on his feet, follow his instincts, and so on; thus, he was smart like Niko, strong like Jedrek (not literally though), humble like Irene, responsible like Lily, and courageous and loyal like- like Percy. Like the _old_ Percy.

He started, "When I was just sixteen-"

"Hey Thals!" someone from behind them loudly interrupted. Omega recognized the voice- it was his other cousin's. He decided that it was the perfect time to apologize for his attitude- which hasn't been very well. He whirled his head around like Thalia to see the son of Hades casually walking towards them, with a goofy idiotic smile on his face. The assassin glanced at Thalia, who was clearly annoyed.

"What?" she snapped. "I'm having a story here!" Omega glared playfully at her. "Story?" he asked. "Life story, yes, but this is no fairy tail children's stories!"

"Wait, life story?" Nico asked. "Would you mind if I join?"

Thalia cocked an eyebrow at him. "Since when have you been so polite?" Omega ignored her and yanked Nico down with them on the sand. His face got buried in the sand and Thalia and Omega started cracking up. They did that all day, joking and playfully hitting each other, like they've known each other for a long time. Which they have, only, it was unknown for the daughter of Zeus and the son of Hades. Omega told them his make-believe stories that sound so real, you would believe it really happened. He told them some of his experiences in the past wars, which should've been obvious, but they didn't question him or anything. After all, he turned these into mortal-like stories, so it should've been okay for a mortal to hear.

They did this almost everyday now, for several days. Nico had trusted him completely, and told him about his past life, family and friends, including Percy. Omega was fascinated of how the two told him of himself, from their point of view; although they wouldn't admit it in front of him, they told Omega that Percy was the most awesome brother-figure, cousin, or friend they had, and all he could do was to try hiding his smile of delight. Of course, they also got to ask Omega, mainly about his real name, but he more or less told them that he is using an alias for a reason, and would know it when the time is right. They didn't question him further, which pleased the assassin.

They also asked him about his opinion on the gods, which was kinda hard for him to do. He could hardly control himself from exploding when his father's name was mentioned. Of course, he had to tell his long lost cousins that his father was oh-so powerful and great; he's the greatest god in the pantheon, etc. The truth? He was the worst, most insufferable, power-driven bastard that used his own son as a pawn, then forgot him after his job was done. Just like that.

Although, they got to some touchy subjects like his lovelife and his abilities, which Nico mentioned to him about shadow-travel, and he had to deny slightly. He was an assassin, he knew how not to cause suspicions. As for his lovelife, he still felt angry and betrayed at his former girlfriend. The two cousins seemed to understand that this was a delicate subject for him; they figured that he was heartbroken. _If only they knew.. _Omega thought.

-*A Week Before Month End - Olympus*-

Hermes was walking leisurely around Olympus with a big, mischievous grin on his face. Everyone was avoiding him since he had that grin, like they knew he was planning on pranking or stealing something from someone. The truth is, he had this big, mischievous grin, not because he was planning something, but because he was enjoying the looks of the minor gods, godlings, nature spirits and satyrs when they saw his crooked, troublesome grin on his handsome face. The people- let's just call them people- never knew, the Olympian god always looks like that.

Suddenly, he heard a rumbling of thunder in the distance, some storm clouds appearing dark and grey, and bright lightning flashed through them, then it just disappeared. It may be unusual to some people but, he understood: his father Zeus was calling for him.

He flashed to the throne room, still wearing his signature grin. Zeus freaked out, not because of him suddenly flashing in or out, he got used to that, it was his grin. Hermes inwardly sighed, _I knew it, I'm so handsome._

"You called, father?" he asked gleefully. Zeus was still freaked out and blinking, but he regained his composure and replied, "Ah yes. We have a council meeting."

Hermes nodded. "Of course," he mused maliciously. "I knew that all along." After the last word, he flashed out. In exactly 1.67 seconds, he flashed back in, this time, with all the other Olympian gods. They each took their seats and waited for the meeting to start.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Before we start discussing the main agenda of this meeting, I would like to know if anyone has any clues about Perseus Jackson's whereabouts?" He looked around at his fellow gods for an answer but none volunteered to say anything. They have been looking for him, yes, and they where sorry for accusing him of such a fault. Everyone, and that means every Olympian god has been doing their part. And now that a new war is coming, they began to regret their actions; the only problem is: it was far too late. They knew Duke could replace their past hero, who happened to be the best, but still, they knew all along that no one could replace no one. The gods were learning that lesson the hard way.

"Very well," Zeus said uncertainly. "I would like you to continue until we find him, especially that we are approaching a war; we must hasten." The gods nodded. Artemis stood from her throne. "I think I have found the source of the strong aura," she announced.

The gods perked up at this. The strong aura could, more or less, be a threat or a key to winning the war. They believed that this be found quickly, before the enemies found them. Especially because the titans and giants haven't assaulted in any way yet again since the first, which theoretically, they are planning something big. The gods looked at Artemis in anticipation.

"I may have found them in Camp Half-Blood, though I am not sure," Artemis proclaimed.

"Them?" Athena asked, always the curious one. "You mean more than one?"

Artemis nodded. "Possibly," she agreed. "They are strange; newcomers who bested a titan without a week of training."

Zeus held his chin in his fist. "They could be it," he acknowledged. "Who are they?"

She thought for a while. "Omega, a son of Poseidon; Lily, a daughter of Poseidon; Jedrek, a son of Ares; Niko, a son of Athena; Sonny, a son of Apollo; Diana, a daughter of Apollo; Irene, a daughter of Iris; and Neal, a son of Nike," the moon goddess listed.

Zeus looked to Athena expectantly. She glanced at the king of the gods, then implied, "Perhaps you should investigate more."

"I say we bring them already!" Ares suggested loudly.

Hera spoke up, "Just investigate first, then bring them here by the end of the week." The rest of the gods nodded in assent.

Zeus glanced around the throne room and boomed, "All in favor for Hera's plan?" A chorus of 'All in favor's followed his words. He nodded. "Very well then, we are clear," he concluded. "Council dismissed!" he said, then flashed out in a streak of lightning. The others rolled their eyes and muttered, "Drama queen," then flashed out to their own palaces and domains.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 11 done! So when do you think they will be revealed? Surprise surprise! ;)**

**Thanks for reviewing/following/favoring!**

**AlexisFoy27** **(**_soon enough.. *evil laugh*_**)(**_oh yeah, please don't chat like a robot_**)**  
i** dream of faraway places** **(**_immensely. BIG WORD. get it?**)**_  
**zeusrocks**  
**Srijapto** **(**_I pretty much won't call it a romance_**)**  
**SonOfTheStormbringer**  
**Augur of Tartarus**  
**candyland7**  
**Agent Percy Jackson**  
**alem87**  
**Evelynyamine**  
**FateOfChaos**  
**son of Kronos** **(**_sorry no_**)**  
**AEthereal Devastation**

**Good night/morning/afternoon/evening! Lav ya -aLazyButSmartFanPJO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hullo guys! I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**From what? Just a little vacation, nothing big.**

**Song I'm listening to right now: Living Addiction by Alex Goot**

**So yeah, have fun with chapter 12! All thanks and replies to reviews, follows and favorites are at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Tell me what you have learned."

Thalia was aware of the goddess' plans for the end of the month. Loyal to her mistress, she told her everything, even if she isn't on assent of her plan: capturing her new friend however peaceful that sounds. She has just met this young man, yet she already felt protectiveness towards him, just like what she felt for Percy. Come to think of it, Percy is missing; she's thinking that this might be Percy behind his alias Omega, because it just so happens that he's a son of Poseidon too.

Thalia still didn't know, and a part of her wanted to agree to Artemis' plan: Bring him and his friends to Olympus and talk. On her selfish bright side, she would be able to know if Omega is Percy. She was still not sure of this, though in a demigod's life: you are supposed to expect the unexpected.

Artemis sighed thoughtfully. It seems that from the way Thalia talks about him and Nico, she trusted Omega completely. And giving that much information to Thalia, it shows that he also have trusted her, which is rather strange.

Omega doesn't talk to anyone other than his friends, unless they talked to him first. Although if he does, he kind of like keeps himself impassive- as if he was bored. In this situation, Thalia talked to him first, of course, and he should keep himself impassive, like he always did to other people. But it just happened that Omega opened up to her and Nico: talking freely and openly as if they were one of his circle of friends. Thalia noticed this too, but Nico is a bit oblivious.

The moon goddess finally spoke up, "We need to bring them to Olympus," she proclaimed, "Since it appears that you are already close to him, you have to urge him."

Thalia suppressed a groan. _Not again._ "Yes, of course milady," she replied, a bit hastily. "I mean, all of them?"

Artemis raised her eyebrows but nodded. Thalia bowed quickly and spun around to find Omega. "As soon as possible!" Artemis called after her. When she heard a shout of 'Okay!', she left for her cabin, thinking of the most peaceful way to bring them to Olympus.

_Poseidon_ _Cabin_

Thalia stood panting before the door of the Poseidon cabin. After asking a couple of campers, who all didn't know where he was, she gave up and decided to ask his friends- only to find out that she wasted her time and energy going around camp. Omega was just in his cabin! She didn't even think of that. The world is just so cruel.

She raised her hand and knocked on the door twice. She heard a few shuffling inside before the footsteps reached the door. Omega opened the door warily, but when he saw Thalia, he relaxed. "May I help you?" he asked her.

_I'm wrong after all_, Thalia thought, _Percy is never polite. _"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked, and received a raised eyebrow in reply. Thalia glanced inside the cabin. No one was there, except for his half-sister Lily. Omega, seeing her eyes dart around the room, gestured her to come inside as he did. Thalia got in, quietly closing the door behind her. She cleared her throat.

"Lady Artemis told me-"

"That she is bringing us to Olympus," Lily cut her off, surprising the daughter of Zeus. "We know that."

Thalia blinked, dumbfounded. "H-how did you know?" she asked incredulously. Omega smiled at her maliciously, walking to the window.

"That's for us to know," he began. "And for you to find out." He grinned at Lily, who grinned back. Thalia was getting freaked out, and was about to make a stupid comment when the rest of Omega's friends barged in the room, with Jedrek carrying Duke by his collar.

"Omega, we brought him for you!" Niko exclaimed, then when he found Thalia, his features morphed into the ones in confusion. He turned to Omega. "We're going already?" The others raised their eyebrows at him. Jedrek dropped Duke to the ground, who protested with a bunch of 'ugh's. "I thought it was supposed to be-" he said when Omega interrupted.

"Nah," he chided, "We're cut short. For two days." Then he grinned happily with his friends. They laughed maniacally, and Thalia just stared at them, wondering, _What the Hades?_ "You knew you were going to be brought to Olympus for some talking and you're happy?" she asked disbelievingly.

Omega and his friends grinned in response. "You'll never know."

_Olympus_

They flashed to the center of the throne room in front of the waiting gods. Artemis sat on her throne, with Thalia sitting at the foot of it. Omega and his companions bowed to the gods, albeit grudgingly. They did not bow to their parents, but they didn't seem to notice this, which was fine with them.

Zeus boomed, "Hello demigods." They nodded in acknowledgement. "You do know of Artemis coming to your camp because of a powerful aura that she seeks, am I right?"

"Yes _Lord_ Zeus," Omega replied on behalf of his companions, saying the word 'lord' as if it were poison. Omega didn't acknowledge anyone as lord but his Masters. However, his companions only lords were Omega _and_ their Masters. They all understood each other, they bow to no god. Then again, Zeus was too arrogant to notice this, as always. Zeus looked at Artemis and they made a silent agreement. Artemis stood up.

"We are suspecting that you are the source of this aura," she informed them. "All of you."

Omega chuckled humorlessly. He remembered the last time they suspected him, it did not end well. He wanted to say the same thing he told them all those years ago, but he decided to have some fun. _Dyname, go mess with them,_ he mind-thought mischievously to the squad. A chorus of 'Yes commander!'s echoed in his head. He smiled mockingly.

"Why would you suspect us, _Lady_ Artemis?" Diana asked innocently. There was sarcasm hidden in her tone, but once again, the gods didn't notice it, except for Athena that is, who was thinking hard about why they have this behavior toward the gods. She wanted to wonder that aloud, but decided against it and continued to watch the interaction, making mental notes.

Thalia stood up. "I can answer that question," she told her, "They suspect-"

"We, Thalia," Apollo chided, "We." Thalia huffed indignantly.

"Fine," she grumbled. "We suspect you because you bested a titan without a week of training." The gods nodded in assent. Niko raised an eyebrow teasingly. Suddenly, Athena grew interested. Her son was going to make a smart retort. Niko chuckled.

"Is that all?" he mocked, which made Athena frown at her son's behavior. "Can't it be beginners luck?"

The gods were silent for a while, thinking of a response when Ares said, "He's got a point."

Omega and his friends nodded. Athena cut in hastily, "Well, try to fight Ares."

"Yes," continued Hermes, "Let's see if you could win against him." Omega and his companions exchanged looks of understanding. Omega turned to Ares. "Jedrek against you- father versus son." Ares grinned wickedly and got of his seat, and summoned his sword. Jedrek stepped forward with his sword from Camp Half-Blood, entering a fighting stance. Ares did so as well. They circled each other for a while until Ares clashed his sword with his opponent's.

Jedrek was obviously playing with him, dodging Ares' fast attacks while grinning and taunting him. He always said,

"Can't you do better than that?"

"You disappoint me, _father_."

"How slow."

"Is that the best you've got?"

"Come on, give me a good fight."

"This is stupid."

And so on. From every word and every taunt he says, Ares rage grew larger, to the point that his anger blinded him. He jabbed continuously with his sword, while Jedrek also continued on evading every strike. He heard someone in his mind; it was the voice of his commander. _Mess with him. _Jedrek obliged, purposefully leaving a spot open for attack. Ares saw this and quickly stroke a finishing slash, but much to his frustration, it was blocked. Jedrek proceeded to offense, slashing wildly. He grazed the war god's muscular build, running gashes along his body. Finally, he didn't bother to disarm him and pointed the tip of his blade to Ares' neck.

Meanwhile, the whole audience of gods were in shock. But they felt elation, that a strong demigod was on their side of the war. Zeus spoke up, "This confirms our suspicions."

Apollo stood, earning questioning looks. "I believe I have one more." Lily smiled slyly. "Yeah, I know," she said. "Come on Omega, go with me." Omega stared at her horrified. The gods were watching in amusement. "What?!" he exclaimed. "You want me to-"

"Here." Lily waved him off and borrowed both Dianne's and Sonny's bows and quivers. She tossed one each to Omega. "Don't hit anyone now," she chided, smiling cheerfully. Omega rolled his eyes and notched an arrow. Apollo snapped his fingers, flashing in two targets. Omega took a deep breath and said dramatically, "I want to thank everyone," he began. The gods were all focused on him, except for Artemis. Her eyes widened as he shot an arrow subconsciously one after another while rambling about thanks for his life and fun, etc. etc.

"-for all of this," he finished proudly. "Now, how about we shoot some-"

Apollo gasped; manly, mind you. They all turned to him with quizzical looks and found him staring at Omega's target, which was peppered with arrows at the center. "Thi-this... This confirms it!" he proclaimed. The gods turned to Omega who shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine," he said. "What do we do?"

Zeus cleared his throat, drawing attention from everyone. "You must be sent to us," he mused. "Who sent you? Were you sent to help us in the upcoming war?" He turned to Omega. "Who are_ you?_"

Omega smiled wickedly. "Those information are ours to keep," he said, suppressing an evil laugh. "It is ours, and ours only."

Zeus became angry. "I suspect that you are here to spy for the enemy, am I right?"

Omega chuckled darkly, feeling déjà vu coming. "Wrong as always,_ Zeus_," he replied loudly, angering the king of the gods even more. "Accusing and knowing are different. You of all people should know that."

The gods were stunned. Hearing those words of the missing hero Perseus Jackson escape Omega's lips, something struck them like lightning. "P-Percy? Is that you?" Poseidon stuttered, tears threatening to escape his eyes. Omega didn't reply, but only looked at his former father straight in the eye. Poseidon saw Omega's ocean blue eyes, swirling madly with anger and betrayal. _Those are not Percy's eyes.._ Poseidon thought, terrified. Zeus ignored them both and shouted, "Attack!"

Ares lunged at the son of Poseidon, his body fully healed of the wounds. The other gods didn't help- they were rooted to the spot, still in shock. Omega's friends made no move to defend him, and Omega didn't unsheathe his sword. He moved and dodged. Regaining their senses, Athena and the others attacked Omega's companions. They defended themselves, ready to kill a god at any moment when Omega mind-thought to them, _Don't kill them, but don't let them catch you._

It became chaotic. Hestia and the other peaceful ones didn't interfere. Soon enough, Omega's companions failed to guard themselves properly, and was shackled with Celestial Bronze chains. Their disguises were still on, so the gods didn't know their full identity yet. They watched as Omega evaded all of the four gods' attacks, although it was visible that he was having difficulty and tiring, which doesn't happen naturally to him. Tiring, no, he just made that up. Difficulty? Yes, maybe; it wouldn't be if he could use shadow-travel.

Omega was backing up to the center of the throne room when something hit him hard at his back, making him stumble to the ground. He turned to the god who hit him in all anger and resentment he could muster, which was a lot. "And you call me your son?" he spat at Poseidon distastefully. Poseidon bowed his head regretfully. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "But this has to be done."

Zeus pointed his master bolt to him, ignoring Omega's friends' shouts of protests. Omega closed his eyes, and waited for the shocking sensation to hit him, but felt none. Curiously, he opened an eye to see the lightning bolt on the ground, a few meters away from him, and the king of the gods standing motionless, frozen from his hands to his feet. Literally.

"Am I too late?" a cold, soothing voice called from behind Omega, at the doors of the throne room. He turned his head, and never felt so happy seeing the lov- erm, goddess of snow. Omega and his friends grinned. Omega stood up shakily. "No," he replied, a new rush of adrenaline coursing through him. "In fact, you were just in time."

Khione smiled at him. Behind her were her brothers: Zethes and Calais. Zethes was grumbling about how they forgot about him and his brother, while Calais' eyes were sparkling with excitement while looking at the throne room, mumbling 'destroy' and clapping his club on his palm. Omega thrust his arms sideways. The shadows moved rapidly to his will, releasing Omega's friends from the gods' hands. The gods reacted quickly and tried to yank them back, but the shadows were too strong and held them.

The whole squad trudged to the Boreads, hugging and greeting them, except for Omega, who was holding off the gods by making a dome of shadows around them, separating the whole squadron and Boreads from the gods. Khione rested her hand on his shoulder. Omega relaxed and embraced Khione, who tried to hide her blushing. They pulled away as Calais stepped forward giddily.

"Destroy?" he asked Omega. He shook his head dejectedly. "No.." he replied, earning a sigh of relief from the gods separated from them by the dome. He smiled evilly, and shivers ran along the gods' spines. "Not yet, at least," he continued, earning a few terrified looks.

Calais pouted and stepped back. Omega turned to Khione expectantly. She smiled evilly, Omega's heart fluttered- he loves it when she does that. But of course, being an assassin, controlling emotions is important; so he didn't show it.

"It is ready."

* * *

**OH OH OH.. What's ready? That's the end of Chapter 12!  
So what do you say about the chapter? Sorry again for ah, _pausing_ on the updates. I'll be back on normal updating schedule again. YAY**

**Thanks to the people here for reviews, favorites, and follows! (oh wow what a long list)  
**

**Srijapto (**_thanks!**)  
**_**MargarethMidori chan****  
****Ginger 'n Spice  
Hyper Alchemy (**_thanks!_**)****  
****AlexisFoy27 (**_no emoticons, you know :) daily, I guess? save last week :_**)  
Christinazhangsw (Guest) (**_no, sorry_**)****  
lrocha9966  
Mrmngrl101  
aesir21 (**_i agree :D_**)  
Legion3849 (**_it is._**)  
Xeon50  
i dream of faraway places (**_thanks! there's your update!_**)  
Midnight-Dawn-Morning-Star  
sgtharrison46  
PJO 4 me  
lillysmj  
LianSeller (**_yah, I'm here. thanks for the compliments! Here's your update!_**)  
sapphire drops (**_thanks! your update :_**)  
HarmonysGirl93  
Erebus- Lord of Night  
Jenni16316 (**_for my other story: Not Over You_**)  
Landryk  
Agent Percy Jackson (**_many thanks! to be honest, as the author I'm also not sure if this is revealed but.. Oh well! :_**)  
PokemonandPJO (**_thanks! here's your update!_**)  
Sizzlen' Dragon  
animefan 1996  
Samme5667  
****number1percyjacksonannabethf an**

**Good afternoon/evening/night/morning! Lav ya -aLazyButSmartFanPJO  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, I'm back with chapter 13!**

**OOh yes, we're umm, on climax or near climax? I, myself can't tell ;) But this is where the real fun begins! Or maybe? No of course not, I mean- AGH! Why am I talking to myself?! I mean *clears throat* No. The real fun begins next chapter, I guess.  
**

**Okay, so yeah, see you at the bottom, read AN btw, and welcome tooo... *drumroll*  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

_It is ready_, Khione had said.

Omega was thinking about what Khione had said. Or rather, about how her voice sounded to her. In his opinion, it sounded smooth like silk, cold as ice yet warm to his heart, and was ringing every time in his mind like soothing bells. He keeps remembering how- _Focus!_

The army is ready. He had done the right thing. Khione was with him, telling him of a plan of some sort, but he was barely listening. He had made one small mistake, which may lead to their failure if he won't solve it sooner or later. He thought back to the past situation in the the throne room.

_"It is ready,"_ _Khione informed Omega._

_He raised an eyebrow. "Two days early?" He mused, "How fast."_

_"Really?" Neal questioned, his eyes lighting up with excitement. He screamed gleefully, "YEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_"Shut the hell up, Neal," Sonny chided, scratching his outer ear._

_"You scream like a goat," Jedrek noted._

_"I take offense to that!"_

_"Whatever."_

_"What?" Athena asked, feeling the need to know this one. "What is ready?"_

_The whole group stared at the goddess with an expression of indifference. In the background, Zeus was shouting, "Traitor!" while attacking the dome, desperately trying to get it, but with no such luck. Ares was attacking as well, but he didn't look much like an idiot talking and tackling the shadows like his father. The two sides ignored them and Omega said, turning his full attention to her for a brief moment, "You know too much," before focusing on the whole pantheon of Olympians and snapping his fingers, manipulating the magical veil.  
_

_"Nothing happened here but a peaceful meeting. You didn't know that we were traitors and our real identities, but you only knew that me and my friends are the source of the powerful aura, that we are on the side of the Olympians during the upcoming war, and that the Boreads that came here today are our allies." He glanced at Khione, who gave him a hardened stare, and they had a silent agreement. He continued, "Ize will be claimed as a daughter of Zeus once she comes to camp. You will realize all of this once I clap my hands twice."_

_Omega did as he promised and immediately dissolved back the dome into their owners. Khione was already gone with her brothers, with Khione waiting at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill, and Zethes and Calais back in their home base, where the army is supposed to be. The gods blinked for a few moments, their eyes unfocused until they returned to normal. Zeus smiled._

_"Let me sum this up: so our hunches were correct- you and your friends are the sources of this aura, which is very powerful. We hope we'll win the war, seeing as you are on our side, and no enemy has talked to you about it yet. These are both good, but because we just earned some new allies; it adds up to that." He paused, as if thinking of the proper words to say, then continued, "I know the Boreads used to be an enemy, but as they swore their loyalty on the Styx, I would trust them."_

_Thalia was watching the whole scene wide-eyed. She was still shell shocked to know that they used the Mist just as strong to use it on a god. And it worked. But because Omega only address the gods, of course it didn't work for her. Now she was wondering if this Omega guy was really Percy, her long lost cousin/brother figure. She stayed silent, hoping to be forgotten that she was there, but her father didn't, unfortunately._

_"Artemis," Zeus called, "Can you have Thalia go with them back to the camp? I believe I have something to do."_

_The goddess nodded. "Of course. She could have a break, considering she worked hard on convincing them to go here." She turned to the daughter of Zeus. "You may go now."_

_She stood up shakily and bowed to Artemis, then to her father, then escorted Omega and his friends down the Empire State._

"Omega? Omega are you even listening to me?"

He shook his head, snapping the past situation out of his mind. He blinked and his eyes focused on Ize, her hands on her hips with an irritated expression. He raised both of his hands in an I-surrender pose.

"Uh, yeah, yeah," he stuttered in defeat. "Yeah, go. Carry on."

* * *

Thalia wanted to talk to Omega, who was in his cabin now, perhaps with Lily and that new girl Ize. To say she was surprised to see her was an understatement. And she was so startled by the thought that her and Omega knew each other, which could either mean that they met before, or Ize was also an ally; an ally of the enemy. Come to think of it; being Omega, he wasn't shocked to see that his 'old friend' was a demigod, had he promised the action to be done. But from the looks of it, seems like Ize knew of him as well.

She thought back to the past: back to when they have met, to the part that she was officially claimed as her half-sister.

_Thalia, after going out the special elevator, let Omega and his friends hail a taxi while she waited. She knew it was a wrong idea, to leave the traitors loose, but she knew that there has to be some reason that they didn't use the Mist on her, or did they simply forget? She doesn't know. Omega also told the gods that someone called Ize will be claimed as her half-sister, and she didn't know who this was, or where Omega got her. But from the way he spoke, to the way her father, Zeus, reacted: it was like Omega was Rhea when she gave Kronos a stone replica of Zeus, and her father was like Kronos, buying the trick._

_She saw Omega and three others get in a taxi, their leader motioning her to come. The rest of them were left behind and waited for another one. She shrugged this off and went and sat down cautiously, always on alert as the cabbie hit the gas. At some point near the camp, Omega who was right next to her, noticed her stiffness, and chuckled. _What's so funny?_ she wanted to say, but instead, said something much more smarter than that._

_"If you continue laughing, I'll shock your eyebrows off your oh-so-handsome face."_

_In spite of the threat, he just laughed louder, and his companions joined him with sneers at her. She huffed irritably. Luckily, she was saved by the cab stopping into a halt after someone signaled him to, right at the foot of the hill. The cabbie turned back to them in confusion._

_"You sure you're out here, kids?" he asked, unsure. "There's nothing here."_

_Niko rolled his eyes. Thalia could tell that he didn't like the 'kids' remark. "Yeah, thanks."_

_They got out of the cab and climbed the hill. Thalia wasn't looking where she was going, just climbing aimlessly, when she bumped into someone running. At least she could tell she was running, because they both flew backwards a few feet. She stood up in a daze, rubbing her head. She squinted at the said person who coarsely interrupted her climbing session._

_It was a girl with pale, snowy white skin; long, licorice black hair going down to her lower back, and has electric blue eyes just like her: Ize, she guessed. Trying to be nice, she walked up to her and muttered an apology. Ize only acknowledged her with a nod and stalked off with Omega and his friends.  
_

Great_, she thought. _Another one of Omega's powerful cronies.

_Not too long after they arrived at camp, a symbol above Ize's head appeared and floated, like a holographic image. An eagle; Zeus claimed Ize as his, just like what Omega had said. She moved to the Zeus cabin, scrutinizing her with what looks like loathing. Thalia gave an identical-  
_

"Thalia," Ize barged in the Zeus cabin. "Omega wants to speak with you."

* * *

"So," she began. "What do you want to talk about?"

Silence reigned the air. Nico was there as well. Lily and Ize left the three for some privacy, so they could talk about some 'important' matter. They promised to keep Duke out, and Thalia doubts that Omega told them that. Anyhow, she was worried about him finding out that the Mist trick didn't work on her, or maybe the traitor was going to force something out of the two. Either option didn't sound good. Or maybe he will just simply talk to them, like what Ize has told her.

Thalia was still unnerved of Ize. She always has this cold stare that seemed to freeze anyone, but it always changes to a warm one when he talks with Omega and his friends. She didn't have any powers over lightning; just air, which is rather suspecting. Every child of Zeus or Jupiter would have power over lightning and air, they just specialize in one so it looks like those were the only powers they have. Like Jason, for example. Her brother is a son of Jupiter. He can control lightning, but uses air more frequently; he uses it to even fly. Having a fear of heights, she won't do that, even if she has the ability to, besides; her power over lightning is better.

Omega decided to break the silence. "I understand that you know, back there, the Mist didn't work on you."

Her heart started to beat faster. He _did_ know. What will he do about it? She knows that the information she holds is important. She couldn't afford to lose it. To her relief, he continued meekly, "I did it on purpose. For a reason."

She nodded numbly, urging him to go on. Nico glanced confusedly at the two, trying to find out what was going on, since he wasn't there at the meeting. Omega shifted uncomfortably. "You do understand who I am now, don't you?"

Thalia bowed her head in disbelief. "My lost cousin," she whispered softly. Nico's eyes widened and he turned to stare at Omega.

"A-are you-" his voice broke. Omega bowed his head slightly and opened his arms a bit. Nico crashed into his cousin's arms- his long lost cousin, brother figure, best friend. Nico pulled away grinning happily, happy that his brother has come back. He gave way to Thalia, who has tears leaving paths of wet skin on her cheeks. She hugged him tightly, as if afraid that he might go lost again. After she pulled away, she slapped him. Hard.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his now reddish cheek. "What was that for?"

Thalia glared at him. "That," she began and was about to say her nickname for him when Omega scolded him with a look. She continued smoothly, "Is for leaving us alone for five hundred years!"

Omega blinked, then smiled. "I have an offer," he implied, "If you accept, you will not lose me anymore, and you will no longer have to fight me."

* * *

"You heard that now?" Ize asked loudly. "You'd better listened because that's from our Masters."

Omega nodded vigorously, Ize was afraid his head might fall off. "Yeah," he confirmed. "I did. Some plan."

"You sure about this?" Nico asked doubtfully. "I mean, won't we be punished or something?

Thalia nodded in assent. "Like, when they took us hostage?"

Omega smiled at his cousins. "No," he reassured him. "You're the one to do that."

* * *

**WOOOH! THIRTEEN FINISHED! *Ahem* Okay, yeah.**

**Because we're near _or_ on climax, I'm going to ask a question: (wait, questions actually)  
****- What do you want to happen in the ending?  
- Do you want me to, like, post a bonus after the end? If yes, what: mini-something, hints for my new story, plot for certain chapters, whatever..?  
- Ideas please! I'm almost out of them, especially for the war part and the ending part. Give?  
- Do you want a sequel? If yes, what: concept, details, whatever..?  
**

**Anyway, thanks to the following people who reviewed/favored/followed this story! You're all A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!  
**

**AlexisFoy27 (**_I meant went on a real vacation. like, going around the world?_**)  
Experimental Agent 1123  
MiSaNaHyu (**_you never know how I suffered that too_** :)  
Srijapto (**_once again, thanks!_**)  
FateOfChaos (**_ow, thanks. You'll see _**;)****  
drpend  
****Guest (Guest) (**_LOL_**)****Here's your review:**_**  
**_ :It's just so damn beautiful! This is the only chaos-ish story I have continued reading... ;) which is a huge thing for me cause I don't generally like them. ;) you're a very talented writer and I love Percy this way. :DDD  
**(**_many thanks for the 1..2..3 compliments that I received from you! btw, the damn word just put the statement into a whole new level! See what I mean?_**)**_**  
**_**Wolves of heaven  
Merry Harkness  
Sword-Master07  
Avardsin  
workslikeclockwork  
Yaz-Haruno  
TheAlchemistXXX (**_thank you_** :)  
jacksonpotterridefan101  
PokemonandPJO  
Akg36  
xjdifyx  
KitkatMoon  
Best B (Guest) Here's your review: **Best B: You are doing amazing I love the story keep up the awesome work :D **(**_thanks very much_** :)  
aesir21 (**_thanks. don't be too surprised_**)  
CorruptDream  
ghost800  
Goddess of the Dark Flame (**_thanks for lovin it!_**)  
Steven3270  
Wolfking57 (**_thanks!_**)**

**Good afternoon/evening/night/morning! Lav ya -aLazyButSmartFanPJO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heello-o-o!**

**I did a quick check on Assassin of the Dark; as of Chapter 13- March 31, 2013 9:31AM  
Reviews: 112  
Follows: 112  
Favorites: 96  
Views: 14 421  
**

**A few responses to the brilliant ideas:  
**

**yanksrock615 - To tell you the truth, that's what I was thinking. But you know, Omega's masters have been good to him, been lke a real family to him, so I think he wouldn't want to do that. But I'll keep that in mind :)  
**

**PokemonandPJO - Thanks for your opinion! For the 'Revealing' part, I already have made a scene for that! *wink wink  
**

**That'70sfan - Exactly. Yeah, I was thinking that, except for the dying part. I'll try to remember that, perhaps put that in the story?  
Oh, and I hate '70s. _Smiley face_. Just saying.  
**

**Brief message to my readers: You. Are. All. So. AMAZING!**

**Yeah. Bottom vvv All thanks. Chapter 14 (::) O.O I made a cookie! (::)v(::) O.O SMILEY! (::)_(::) o.O Nerd.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Khione," he called. "Come on, sit with us."

He turned to address his cousins. "You too."

They gathered around the small patch of ground behind Zeus' fist. They got into formation: go in pairs and sit across from each other, a feet apart. Jedrek paired with Dianne- they were always paired- Lily paired with Neal, Sonny paired with Irene, Thalia paired with Ize, and Nico paired with Niko- those are the official pairs. Since they were eleven for now, Omega was to sit at the head of the rows.

Thalia and Nico were new recruits- they still didn't know how this works out. They were nervous at first because of the attitude the Dyname squad showed them last time, but now that they were allies, the squad was warm to them, and Khione was too. And to top it all, they still didn't know the squad's real name and parentage- except for Omega, that is.

The two cousins stared at Omega expectantly, waiting to be taught. Nico bit his bottom lip nervously. One reason for contacting their Masters was because Thalia and him were going to be welcomed, perhaps be approved. Another was because they would talk about plans of attack- plans of attack to their enemies. No, not their enemies, those are their allies that got turned into enemies. No, wait- AGH.

Omega glanced at the group, then at his two cousins, and said, "Take a breath from your nose. You should be concentrated and your eyes should be  
closed."

The group did as their leader told them. The two cousins did too, concentrating. Then as if one, they all heard a deep voice address them.

"Hello, Dyname, Khione, and-" the deep voice stopped abruptly. "Who's this?"

Thalia's breath was shaky. Her cousin told her that she will be talking to a very powerful deity, and it wasn't a god. She felt it, and it was stronger than a god's aura. The voice was soft, but also cold and dark. Her throat felt dry. She waited for someone else to introduce them, but none did. She heard Nico speak mentally, "I-I'm.." His voice wavered.

"Hmm," a sharp, feminine voice mused. "No reason to fear now. Who are these? Omega?"

The assassin cleared his throat. "My cousins, Master," he said respectfully. "They joined."

The Master with the scruffy voice grunted. "The more the merrier, am I right?" he said cheerfully. "Name yourselves."

Thalia, since she sensed Nico not being able to speak for a while, said, "I'm Thalia.." she trailed off, not wanting to say her last name. The Masters seem to understand. "No need to say it," the feminine voice said with light sympathy. "Continue."

"Uh- uhum," she stuttered. "Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis," she managed to say. Dianne growled in the background, and you could also hear Neal calming her down with awful jokes. Thalia became confused. Why was she so angry at Artemis or the hunters?

Nico was next. He swallowed, but not so nervously as last time. "My name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," he introduced himself. By now, the daughter of Zeus and the said son of Hades were almost going to blow because of nervousness. The Masters have been silent for a while. The whole group was silent, even Dianne got over her growling. Finally, they said, deeply, three voices at once, "We accept."

The two cousins heard chanting in a language they couldn't recognize. _Probably the primordial tongue_, they thought. In between the chanting, the deep voice ordered, "Swear your loyalty on our names." They swore their loyalty on darkness: on the deity of the Night, on the deity of Darkness, and in the name of Hell. The chanting finished and both of them felt new power surge through their veins. The Masters paused, then said in an cold, monotone voice,

"You are now officially a part of the Soldiers of the Dark."

* * *

Thunder boomed in the distance. Lightning crackled urgently between dark, heavy-looking storm clouds, then it disappeared as soon as it came. Thirteen figures looked up at the sky worriedly, probably wondering why there was sudden thundering and flashing. But no, they were worried about why it was so crucial and important, should they be needed in short notice. But no matter; they put it to no further questioning. One bright flash, and they are all gone.

The king of the gods was met by thirteen bright flashes; subsiding to reveal his thirteen fellow Olympians. The council is now made up of fourteen gods instead of twelve, having the Lord of the Underworld and the Goddess of the Hearth added to the bunch, not so recently. The king called for his messenger- the eleventh Olympian- to get their most powerful heroes from both the Greek and Roman camps.

After him flashing out, Zeus gave a brief recap of the previous events: the recent attacks, demigods coming from all over America, and their new powerful heroes- just discovered days before. After that, Hermes came back with sixteen demigods, Romans and Greeks mixed: Omega, Niko, Neal, Sonny, Diana, Jedrek, Irene, Lily, Duke, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, and Nico. The two cousins ran off beside Omega's group, afraid to get separated. Piper, Leo, and the Romans grew uncomfortable at the gods' stares- which was very unlikely for the Romans' part, Omega's group just looked on with indifference, while Duke and Annabeth stood proudly, facing the gods with masked confidence.

Zeus cleared his throat. "First of all," he began, "Has anyone have any information about the whereabouts of Perseus Jackson?"

The demigods shook their heads, and no god volunteered to say something. Zeus blinked. "Still nothing?" He was met with silence. He glanced around and sighed in defeat. "Very well. I have issued this urgent meeting-"

"If it's urgent, then we have no time for formalities."

Gods, goddesses and demigods alike looked at him, some with amazement and some with disapproval. No one dared to cut off the king of the gods while he was doing one of his boring speeches. Even if it _was _boring. But there is now: Omega. Zeus appeared disgusted and angry. Usually, on normal days, he'd shout at the demigod already. But since this was critical problem that needed to be dealt with quickly, he let it slide, just this once. He knew the demigod was right, not that he would admit it. He sighed, exasperated.

"Fine," the Lord of the Sky grumbled. "I have found a monster activity right near Camp Half-Blood, and it looks like it's advancing on it. A large army, probably four hundred to five hundred, no less."

"Then what are we doing here?" Annabeth panicked. "We have to set up defenses now!"

"Collect yourself, Annabeth," Athena chided. "The distance between needs a day more to close up, we still have time."

Poseidon nodded. "Furthermore, I have also sensed an army of sea monsters advancing on Atlantis," he informed, worrying the others. "I'm afraid I will have to fight my own army."

"Yes," Ares agreed, surprising everyone with his calm composure. "In my Roman form, another army of monsters are advancing near Camp Jupiter. And from the looks of it, they might attack at the same time Camp Half-Blood is assaulted." He fist pumped. Maybe not so calm. "We're going to war, baby!"

Hera held her chin with her hand thoughtfully, ignoring his son. "Just like what happened at the last Titan War," she mused. "Divide and conquer."

"Then we defend," Omega deadpanned. Everyone turned to him, blinking in confusion, "What?"

Omega rolled his eyes. He had been calm on this because of course, the monster armies are all on their side. And one more thing: because they have planned the whole attack, the whole strategy of divide and conquer, and Omega is to speak where they should be placed. They have also talked about it. "I said, we defend," he said more loudly- more like mockingly.

"We will also divide. The stronger demigods go to defend against whichever army was stronger in number and monster. Someone should also go to Atlantis and assist my – my – my _father_, preferably a child of Poseidon."

Poseidon narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his son Omega. Surely, he was avoiding on saying something other than _father_. He let go of it and pretended not to notice. However, Athena did. No surprise there.

"Okay then," Zeus decided, "Duke and Lily will go defend Atlantis with their father. The Romans and Greeks will stay at their respective camps, however…" The king of the gods turned to Ares with a questioning look. "How big is this army at Camp Jupiter?"

The god of war snorted. "Not too big," he answered haughtily. "Just about two hundred to four hundred." Then he sat straight up. "The armies are led by titans. Perses and Krios will be leading to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter respectively."

"I see," Zeus mused. "Then we'll have Niko, Omega, Neal, Irene, and Nico defend in Camp Half-Blood with the other Greeks. While we'll have Sonny, Diana, Jedrek, and Thalia defend in Camp Jupiter with the Romans."

Omega, Lily, Thalia, and Nico blinked in horror. This was _not _part of the plan. "What? I want to fight with my sister!" Omega protested. Thalia and Nico nodded vigorously. "Yes! And we need to fight with Omega and the others! We can't be apart!" Thalia reasoned hopefully.

Zeus raised his eyebrow at his daughter. "Why shouldn't you?"

"So we'll be all powerful! Big Three children together! Let us defend at Camp Half-Blood together!" Nico said desperately, making Zeus turn his head to look at the son of Hades, but he shook his head.

"My decision is-"

"Lord Zeus!" someone cut him off. The voice was coming from outside the doors, and it opened to reveal Annabeth's half-brother Malcolm, looking tired and ragged and panting, like he took the stairs to the 600th floor. He was in his full battle armor, his helmet under one arm visibly had a dent in it. His hair was messy, and his cheek had a gash, looking like claw marks. "Camp Half-Blood is under attack."

Zeus turned to Athena in shock. The goddess shook her head. "I was sure it was supposed to attack tomorrow!" Zeus was about to respond but Malcolm said, "Yeah, we thought that too," he agreed with his mother. "We need help."

* * *

Camp was a battlefield. The cabins are on fire and rumbling, the forest almost looked like a burned pasture, and the Big House was almost going to break down. The monsters have gone through the barrier, no doubt, and the infirmary was full. The Greeks with Omega and his companions looked grim and angry, because someone destroyed their home. But to Dyname, yes they look the same, but their eyes told otherwise: enjoyment. They were very much enjoying the view; but of course, as part of the plan- their very final plan of destruction- they have to stop it.

They got into action. Irene was always with Omega's side, as they fight their way to find Perses, the titan of destruction. Just like Jedrek's own squad. Katastrofe. Destruction. Katastrofe. Destruction. Katastrofe. Destruction.

The squad fought like automatons: powerful, unstoppable killing machines, going forward unstopping, leaving destruction in its wake. Katastrofe. Destruction. They smiled at their shared thoughts. Destruction.

By the time the duo found Perses, the monsters were scarce. That was the hard part of their plan. They were going to fight.

"Perses!" Omega called. The titan whirled around and smirked. This was his favorite part of the plan. And not to mention, favorite demigod. Omega liked the titan too. He was his trainer. Only then, Omega was stronger now, and they haven't sparred since they knew it. This would be the perfect time, for sure. But seeing as someone would lose on purpose, this wouldn't count, except before they give the final blow.

"Omega, I've been waiting for you, my boy." Perses grinned wickedly and summoned his weapons: his two destructive swords on either hand. Omega wasted no time lunging and started the fight. Irene did not interfere, instead, she finished off the other monsters around them so they could have the space alone. The campers, however, were just gaping.

The battle continued until a sword was slashed with much force onto someone's stomach.

* * *

"Why did I have to be in here?"

"I'd rather fly than getting stuck with you here."

"Excuse me?!"

"I said that I'm stuck with a big headed plant here!"

"Look who's big headed, Rotten Seahorse!"

"You are, Fish Brains!"

"Kelp Head!"

"Slimy Pad!"

"Crab Mouth!"

"Children!" Both of them turned to Poseidon. "No time for arguments; get your weapons and fight!"

"Yes, father," they muttered bitterly, although Lily dreaded saying the word _father_. They unsheathed their swords and fought, underwater. Different types of sea creatures attacked them: cyclops, telekhines, sharkmen, and other unidentified species, led by Oceanus, who was fighting Poseidon. Lily saw her favorite sea monster: the Leviathan. Yes, the one and only. Oceanus showed her his sea monsters as lessons, and this one caught her eye.

Omega's favorite was Godzilla. Lily didn't know if it was because the reptilian creature showed up in a movie, or because it simply adores him, or maybe because they both hated the sea getting polluted. She just shrugged it off, not wanting to know what goes on in Omega's mind. She faced her favorite monster and tried fighting it the lightest way possible, without anyone noticing.

* * *

**Yeah. Boom. Chapter 14. Done. AHAHAAH CLIMAX WHOOP!**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed/followed/favored/suggested!**

**MiSaNaHyu (**_uh, yah. Thanks._**)  
Mosaic of Broken Hearts (**_thanks very much!_**)  
WolfGirl57  
AlexisFoy27 (**_uhuh._**)  
Maliciousity  
U53RN4M3  
theaznboy69  
Matthias Kohler  
lights son  
yanksrock615 (**_thanks for the idea!_**)  
PokemonandPJO (**_thanks and thanks once again for the idea!_**)  
Avardsin (**_thanks!_**)  
That'70sfan (**_thanks for the idea!_**)  
amazingkingxman  
DaughterOfNike2414 (**_Your review is so frickin good! I LOL at your review, I don't know why, I just did. Seriously, this is one of the BEST reviews I've EVER read! I will DIE if you don't stop the caps lock! Keep reviewing!_**)  
Dark Warrior's Blade  
Tearful Shadows  
aesir21 (**_thanks.**)  
**_**SylverWolf438**** (**_oooohhhhhh, yes it will soon! Thanks!_**)  
Chaynal  
sapphire drops (**_thanks for reviewing!_**)  
Fonoly (**_thanks for your opinion! s'okay_**)**  
**DOMINUS FRAXINUS (Guest)(**_is that latin or something?_**) Here's your review:  
**DOMINUS FRAXINUS:Please don't make Percy(Omega) go on the good side right at the end, I like it when he's evil.**  
(**_guess what? me_ _too!_**)  
And a thanks for the random guest who stated that he/she likes my fanfic. Random. (::)**

**Anyway.. Good afternoon/evening/night/morning! Lav ya AMAZING peeps -aLazyBu- you know what? Shorten. SmartzyFan :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey peeps! The chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**Oh yeah, before I start, just a question because I'm a bit new here:  
If I change something in the chapter, like edit it; or change the name of the chapter, will it bother you? Like, receive a ton of email? The story followers, I mean? I'm going to change the name of the Chapters, like ALOT. I know it's a bit late, but... whatever.**

**Song I'm listening to: Lightning by Alex Goot**

**Check that out ^v^ and check ****_this_**** out!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Omega fell to his knees gasping, clutching his stomach, _red_ blood flowing out profusely through his fingers. Irene ran beside him and also fell to her knees, not because she was deathly worried; it was just because of _exhaustion_. No, Omega's immortality was not stripped from him; in fact, _Irene_ was the person who almost ran out of energy. But on the bright side- the gods knowing his injury would be a very huge advantage soon. She helped the campers carry her leader to the infirmary. Khione, Niko, Neal, and Nico came running towards them, their clothes sprayed with golden monster dust.

Perses was nowhere to be seen; his job was done. He would reappear... Soon enough.

All of the monsters were gone, but left destruction all over the place.

The cabins were burned down, the Big House has cracks all over the ground and a part of it was burned up. Two of the pillars of the dining pavilion were barely standing. The picnic benches were burnt. The glass plates and goblets were broken. Fire was spread all around the bronze brazier, but were extinguished quickly. The forest was burned down, and the dryads and nature spirits were all over, grieving over their trees. The Zeus' fist really looked like a poop pile now.

People gathered around Omega. The Apollo campers were doing their best to heal their strongest fighter, but Will said it was fatal and it would take time. His companions volunteered to watch him, and let the campers go to the Roman camp to help them with their fight. Some will be staying to clean-up. But the best fighters will go help with the other army. Annabeth and the others forced Omega's companions to come with them, but they said they wouldn't leave their friend alone. Besides, Irene knows healing.

Soon, Omega, Irene, Khione, Neal, Niko, and Nico are the only people left in the infirmary. Neal and Niko were playing some kind of stupid game where you would randomly choose rock-paper-scissors, then the loser would get a flick to the ear. Irene was bandaging Omega's stomach before making him drink tea made with her healing herbs. Khione was talking to Omega. Nico was just watching his cousin recover.

Irene let the bandage dye red so people would think he was still injured. She let him wear a button-up shirt, but let it open to show his bandages. Omega stood up and beckoned his companions to hold on to Neal, who shadow-traveled them to Berkeley Hills, nearest part to the valley. Before they headed to the Field of Mars, though, Nico suggested to button the upper ones, because he said he looks 'showy'.

* * *

_-*After Council Meeting*-_

Jason led the Romans, her sister, Sonny, Diana, and Jedrek to Camp Jupiter.

When they got there, the camp was empty. There were no people in the barracks: all the cohorts, the Principalia, even the baths! Not that they _literally_ looked into the opposite sex's bath house. The mess hall was empty as well. But in the distance, they could hear battle cries screamed bravely and swords clashing faintly. Jason looked back at his companions. "The Field of Mars!"

They sprinted to the said battlefield, and was worried to see them battling; okay, maybe just the Romans, but no one was gaining the upper hand. There. they saw Krios defending himself from the demigods attacking him. Jedrek and Dianne split up with the others and fought their way towards the ram headed titan, while the rest randomly attacked monsters.

The Romans fought bravely, not backing down. There were still no casualties, but there _are_ lots of the injured. Thalia was still getting used to her new powers, and she felt a new feeling about shadows and the monsters. She wasn't giving it her all, because Omega and the Masters said so, but the feeling in shadows make her comfortable, and the monsters let themselves eat her arrows. She glanced at Jedrek and Diana, who were continuously hacking and slashing their way towards Krios, the ram headed titan dude.

_Katastrofe, guys, leave destruction! _Jedrek thought to his squad members excitedly.

_Katastrofe. Destruction. Katastrofe. Destruction. Katastrofe. Destruction._ Omega chanted, and they chanted with him. Thalia smiled at their shared thoughts. She knew about these squads things; Omega told her that just recently. She still didn't know where she belongs, because Omega said that as commander, he would be the one to decide where to put them, judging from their capabilities. However, since that the Dyname squad is full, she and her cousin won't be able to have missions with Omega- if ever it was a squad mission. _Oh, the life._

Soon, the monsters were no more, and Krios and her companions were still fighting. No one dared to interfere, even if the Romans knew that they must help their friends in battle; they were awestruck.

Jedrek gave him a punch on the nose and he fell back, then just disappeared.

The gods flashed in and applauded them. _Maybe the battle at the Greeks were finished? _Jason thought. Then some people in bronze armor and orange T-shirts came sprinting down the Field of Mars, looking around for any enemies. He then smiled. The Greek demigods came over to the Romans and gave each other smiles- gleeful smiles; the armies are whooped. The war is-

Explosion.

Demigods, gods, goddesses, satyrs, nature spirits- mortal and immortal alike alarmingly turned to the boom. More monsters emerged from the explosion and the ruins of New Rome. They charged. Giants came lumbering as well, all the lots of giants. Thracians, Laistrygonians, Hyperboreans. Evil Cyclops came in the battlefield as well and wasted no time charging with their clubs. The monsters seemed a lot more than both armies combined. The gods began to help with the giants.

They could also see Gaea and Kronos holding off on their own; defending themselves against the charging demigods.

Due to the previous armies, many demigods are still tired and injured. It's just too much. They won't make it. Until, like a life saver, Nico and the others came running with- who's that injured one? Omega?!

The other demigods and gods didn't see him go with his companions. But of course, his companions could see him in the shadows of a tunnel, clear as day. He was waiting for his cue to come in. His companions could see that he was doing nothing but give motivation. Every monster that passed through the tunnel and him, receives a clap on the back and a thumbs up. Only his companions could see him though, as he was in the darkest shadow cast in the tunnel, and no one but children of Hades and them could see. Lily was already back with Duke and Poseidon, so she saw it too. The whole group of Soldiers rolled their eyes at the sight.

You see, their plan is as easy as 1-2-3. First, call this a game in an action movie or whatever. He's the hero. The protagonist. And he's supposed to be hurt on purpose, so everyone in his allies- the gods and demigods- will go weepy weepy because their greatest hero isn't with them, because he is _fatally_ injured. So when his allies finish up the 'fillers', the hero comes in- rather, _force_ himself- to face the boss, so their side would win. The allies will weepy weepy no more, even if their hero is injured; they'll let him fight the strongest opponent. Very supportive, huh?

Soon, the battlefield had nothing but going-to-die giants still fighting some gods, and golden monster dust, thanks to our powerful double agents who joined in the fight. Zeus couldn't see his opposing giant Porphyrion, so he bellowed to Gaea and Kronos, "Ha!" he yelled haughtily, "Where's your army now?"

Thalia, hearing this, shook her head disapprovingly at her father. Sometimes, she actually wondered what she did to the Fates to have a father like him: womanizer, arrogant, power-hungry- almost all descriptions of what Artemis hated about men. Yes, he was arrogant and power-hungry, like accusing a powerful hero such as Percy, would overthrow him soon from his throne. Please. _It was because you wanted more attention._

Kronos' eyes flashed dangerously, but it was quickly changed into excitement. Thalia now knows what he's thinking. _Omega's on our side! Woohoo, woohoo! _Not that he would really say it aloud; he's not like that. He didn't say anything, so Gaea replied at him with another question, "Where's your little powerful demigod pawn?"

Zeus didn't answer; he was busy scanning the crowd of demigods. Thalia could see that his expression of panic worsened when he wasn't there, but, the truth? He was laughing his butt off with Pallas and Zethes on some hilarious word Calais told them. She rolled her eyes. _Boys_.

"Omega!" As expected, Omega limped out of the tunnel, clutching his stomach, pretending to be hurt. He was heavily panting and gasping. Thalia inwardly smirked. Poseidon's expression turned to worry, probably for two things: one, he was 'injured'; and two, he couldn't fight. She sighed, staring at Omega in boredom and wonder. _When did Percy ever learn to act?_ she thought.

_You got that right, Thals_, Nico snickered.

Poseidon, Zeus, and Apollo talked to him, but he showed no sign that he heard them or listened to them. He just limped towards the two enemies, his eyes fixed on them. Poseidon saw where he was going, and called, "Omega!" The said son of Poseidon stopped in his steps and turned his head back to him. "What are you doing, my boy?" Omega narrowed his eyes, and winced, as if his wound was hurting.

But his companions could tell that that was not it. They could tell that Omega didn't like being called like that, and be acted on like that, like his father actually cares about him. No wait- he didn't dislike it, he hated it.

"Talk them out of it."

"What? It's too dangerous! They'll-"

"Kill me? What do you care?" he asked coldly. Then as if realizing what he just said, he blinked then swallowed, and fixed his eyes on the two enemies again. "I mean, it'll work. Otherwise I'll have to force them." He started to limp towards the two.

Poseidon appeared hurt at what he first said, then it changed to worry. He quickly called, "Force? What-"

"Gaea, Kronos!" he called. The two said deities appeared smirking amidst the sea of monsters that had gathered overtime in their front and backs. Some Soldiers have gathered there too, but they were barely visible.

"Son of Poseidon," Gaea mused. "How nice of you to talk to us."

"Perhaps you would like to join us, demigod?" Kronos implied.

Omega's mouth quirked into a small, evil smile. His back was facing the gods, so only the monster army in front of him can see it, and they were also suppressing smiles. He wanted to say yes already, but that would ruin the fun, so he decided to play along.

"Why would I do that?" he retorted coolly.

Gaea chuckled. "I see anger in your eyes," she noted.

"And excitement," Kronos added helpfully.

Omega snorted. "So?" he replied insolently.

Kronos grinned excitably as Omega limped closer, his hands on his stomach, and his squad, Khione, Thalia and Nico followed him cautiously, as if readying to protect him. The truth is, it was part of the plan. Yes, the easy as 1-2-3 plan. This was the last part- the most exciting part of their lovely plan. The titan noticed that the gods saw this as what it should be. He opted to pop the bubble.

"I see you're still the same from the last time we met, Omega," his grin widened to an impossibility as a look of confusion crossed the gods' faces.

The assassin blinked, then cocked an eyebrow. "The last time we met?" he recalled. "You mean when I- I mean you- killed yourself with that dagger? Or was it the son of Hermes?" Kronos' grin never faltered at the memory. He stepped forward with Gaea. By now, Omega's friends were directly behind him, wearing identical smiles as he has.

"Wait," Hermes said. "How do you know that? That was five hundred years ago!"

"And," Dionysus added boredly, "I don't recall having a story about that with those brats."

"Who are you?" Athena asked him. Omega smiled cruelly and spun around, standing straight, letting the wound flow freely with ichor, and healing instantaneously, much to the audiences' shock and bewilderment. His friends did so as well, all of them still wearing their evil smiles. What shocked them the most was Nico and Thalia are with them. But they have a look of doubt on their faces though, and that didn't help.

"You don't know me?" Omega mocked. "Honestly, for a wisdom goddess, you aren't that smart." Athena felt a wave of anger rush through her. She didn't like being insulted on her wisdom, no. "How dare-"

"I insult your so-called wisdom?" he cut in. "Well okay, it seems that you like it. I'll do it more often," he finished grinning cockily, just to annoy the not-so-wise wisdom goddess. Before she could retort, Niko spoke defiantly.

"Stop Athena," he chided, making her flinch in disgust. She noticed that he didn't call her 'Mom'. He grinned, very much entertained with her reaction. "Perhaps you want some hints?" Athena blinked. Without waiting for an answer, Irene gave the first hint.

"First, you know three of us already." Athena was- "No, wait. Perhaps... Six." -okay, she was baffled, and clearly thinking hard. Her eyes were darting from one person to another, save Nico and Thalia. None of them looked familiar. Their voices are though, but they couldn't place it. When she recalls the voice, or who spoke it, she only hears a distant, faint one, like she had last heard it a long time ago.

"Second," Sonny grinned, enjoying the 'Athena Doesn't Know' game. "All of us are thrown away like a broken toy, especially our leader." All of the demigods and gods are trying to recognize them, but with no such luck. They only remember one hero who was thrown, but they refuse to believe it. They certainly wouldn't believe that their greatest hero was on the other side. And another thing, they don't know who the leader was. Even if it was pretty obvious.

"Third," Omega added, deciding to finish the game. "Their leader was a pawn of the Olympians. The best friend of another one. The hero of two Great Prophecies." Still not getting any reaction, he continued, "The missing son of Poseidon." Annabeth gasped, horrified. Poseidon teared up in wistfulness.

The squadron snapped off their disguises one by one, from Irene, Jedrek, Neal, Sonny, until the only ones left are Lily, Dianne, Niko, and Omega. Iris' tears flowed down her cheek upon seeing her daughter at the side of the enemy. The gods bowed their heads in guilt on their faults on Sonny, who had a space in the enemy army. Despite seeing all of this, the squad still felt nothing but sheer anger and determination to destroy them.

Dianne glanced at everyone. "Fourth," she clenched her fists. "I have news for you. Artemis is no longer a maiden." She snapped her fingers and changed back to her original appearance; the girl with auburn hair, and silver orbs glowing angrily like the gasped softly. "D-Dianne..." The moon goddess fell to her knees.

Dianne stepped forward. "I am Dianne, daughter of Artemis." She glared at her mother, "And Orion." Then she stepped back hesitantly, wanting to beat someone up. The audience was silent; they were in too much shock to say anything. However, it did not end there.

Lily glared at every god she could find, especially Zeus. She gritted her teeth. "Fifth," she listed bitterly. "Don't try to kill strong heroes fighting for you. Or else they might go against you." She flicked her wrist upward, and from toe to head, water covered up her body, and dropped down with a splash. Her appearance changed. She became a very cross Lily with deep ocean eyes swirling angrily like whirlpools. The gods bowed their heads in shame. Another powerful hero lost in their side.

Niko held his chin up. "Sixth," he said in a monotone voice. "I am what you once called, 'half-brother of the traitor'." He snapped his fingers, and his appearance changed to his original. He became a boy still with his black hair, but the grey eyes he currently had turned into his usual sickly dark color as his iris and purplish reptilian slits as his pupil. The gods gasped in surprise, while Nemesis stared at her son proudly. She understood her son's intentions, that he knew the gods were having too much luck, and they banished their hero, so karma should come their way. She suppressed a proud smile.

Niko's impassive face curved into a cruel smile. "Niko, son of Nemesis." He glanced at Zeus, enjoying to watch his face in shocked form. He gestured toward Omega, who stepped forward.

"Lastly," he said, his face turning serious. "Do you remember that day?" he paused, then without waiting for an answer, he continued, "No? Let me narrate it for you." He cleared his throat. "'You gave me a choice: to leave you forever, with no dignity, no pride, no hero. When I come back, you'll be receiving eternal torture you deserve, and I will have my pleasure doing it personally.' Do you remember now? Or will I need to hit your filthy brains to do it?!" Annabeth fell to her knees, crying. "Y-you are-"

"Yes!" he yelled angrily at her. He snapped his fingers, and his wardrobe changed into his black assassin's robes, Riptide in his pocket. A hood covered the majority of his face, revealing only his mouth and chin. "I am the one you betrayed. I am your so-called hero. I am the one who swore revenge. I am a former son of Poseidon."

He took off his hood, earning disbelieving gasps from every god and immortal camper. "I am Perseus Jackson." He uncapped his now midnight blue sword, Riptide.

"An Assassin of the Dark."

* * *

**WHOOP WHOOP YEAH WHOO! The BIG revelation! One of my longest chapters. OOh Yeah, UHUH. 3, 517 words. TAKE THAT, SUCKAZ!  
**

**Anyway thanks to all these amazing peeps who reviewed/favored/followed/answered-my-questions! (::)v(::) _smiley: grab a cookie!_**

**Avardsin (**_thank you and your welcome_** :)  
AlexisFoy27 (**_I bore you no more!_**)  
Wolfking57 (**_Thanks. And btw, I already got a concept for the sequel, but ideas would be great _**:)(**_Yeah, I did mean it like that; Greek term for it. Thanks again!_**)  
jumpingandfalling (**_thank you_**)  
MiSaNaHyu (**_Yeah. WAR! Thanks for reviewing!_**)  
ZenithFourDemigods  
The Draconian Knight  
Best B (Guest) Here's your review:  
**Best B:You update very quickly, it makes the story very good and I think this could possibly be the best fan fiction I have read :)**  
(**_thanks very much; appreciated_ **:)  
Pop55557  
jhett599  
FateOfChaos (**_ooh, yes it will be. thanks for reviewing!_**)  
WingGundamZero98 (**_yes, actually, I did_ **:)  
PokemonandPJO (**_no, you sound like Ash :D_**)  
ultimatedemigod (**_thanks!_**)  
Guardian of Artemis  
Andromeda Luna (Guest) I'm not going to put your review it's too long :)) Just look it up at the reviews :P  
(**_Heyyyyyy... Oh hi. Yeah, we're both lazy. Thanks. Thanks. No comment. Yeah, he does. Of course you do. Yeah! Yup. No comment. Of course not! Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. I'm a sis. GAH?! -SmartzyFan_**)  
sapphire drops (**_thanks!_**)  
aesir21 (**_thanks!_**)  
Filha da Sabedoria e do Mar  
SylverWolf438 (**_Ahaha! Thanks!_**)  
i dream of faraway places (**_thanks for the compliment. Thanks!_**)  
DaughterOfNike2414 (**_Yeah. TAKE THAT, SUCKERS! HAHAHAHAHA! Thanks. Thanks very much._**)  
spongebob77 (**_just wait what will happen to him *evil laugh*_**)  
candyland7 (**_Yeah. Me neither. Thanks for reviewing!_**)  
SonOfApolloAsian  
**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some fics to read. And guess what? The sequel is prepared! TAKE THAT!**

**Good afternoon/evening/night/morning! Keep being amazing peeps! -SmartzyFan (how'd you like my new nickname?)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh, hi peeps!**

**I wanna thank all those who reviewed, you got me smiling with your fun reviews. Oh yeah, to that DaughterofSomegod (that's not the official pen name, but I'm too too lazy to remember it, but yeah) it's a summer vacation! So I update daily! So maybe when school comes.. O,O go die school. Boo. ;)**

**Yeah, thanks and all that. So like one of them said, "dun dun dun dun"**

* * *

Chapter 16

Percy laughed heartily. "Look at your faces! Fish."

The whole army behind him snickered. A Soldier just arrived at the midst of the scene. He looked at the gods, and indeed; there was after all, a reason to snicker. Their faces showed… no, it was simply priceless. All different types of expressions filled their faces- hope, glee, sadness, hurt, guilt, betrayal, determination, confusion, shock, fear. He quietly snickered with his army. Then, he smirked inwardly. _Oh, _now _they are going to get it_.

"Hello?" Percy playfully waved his sword in front of his face, and then pointed it to them. "My face looked exactly like that when you betrayed me." He grinned wickedly. "How does it feel?"

Zeus regained his voice and squeaked, "You should be dead."

Percy blinked at him several times, and then laughed at loud. The monsters and his companions- basically all of his allies- laughed with him. The almighty and powerful Zeus is afraid! Meanwhile, Zeus' face turned red in anger and embarrassment, while the demigods' and other gods' faces paled. No one would dare laugh at Zeus, let alone a whole army. But there is now: Percy. Last time, no one also dared to cut one of Zeus' boring speeches off, but there is now: Omega, A.K.A. Percy.

"How dare you defy me?!" Zeus bellowed. "I am still your king! Bow down to me!"

Percy's allies laughed, while the assassin just shook his head, muttering, "Your arrogance will kill you." He looked up to him after capping Riptide and grinned- the signature grin he always uses when he was still Percy- the _old_ Percy. "You haven't changed one bit, Zeus," he noticed, not even bothering to say a word of respect. "You also said that when you were about to kill me all those years ago. What happened? Did I die?"

Zeus' mouth opened to answer, but then it closed, then opened again, then closed again. He glared at him. "What are you doing there?" Percy smiled.

"There what?" he asked innocently. "There here or there _there_?" He pointed at the ground around his feet first, then all around, ending up to point at the army of monsters. Zeus blinked. The monsters laughed at him. Seeing that their king was doing nothing to help, Annabeth interrupted, her voice shaky. She couldn't believe her- her _friends _joined with them; now way in Hell was she going to believe that. Even if it meant for making a spider creep onto her nose.

"P-Percy," she stammered. "W-what he meant was… At the monsters' side. Titans' side. Giants' side. The enemies side." Niko glanced at Omega, who made a gesture for him to reply. He said, "Like you believed that bastard Duke's side?" The gods and Annabeth were taken aback by what he just said.

He continued, now speaking with force, "You believe Duke, you don't believe Omega. Duke doesn't need to reason, but Omega does. Omega is stronger than Duke, but you believe that the bastard is. Omega worked more for you, Duke did nothing." Athena was about to retort when Niko yelled angrily, "And now, you get to hate Omega, but he doesn't get to hate you?!"

Duke sent him a furious glare and he glared back. He recoiled.

Athena's eyebrows furrowed in anger, trying her best to ignore the fierce glare. "Now boy, that was not-"

"What you meant?" Niko cut her off, surprising the goddess, but she nodded. He glanced back at his allies, who were fidgeting excitedly, itching to fight. He turned back to the goddess with a winning smile. No, not that smile that could make you win an award for the most brightest and dazzling smiles in the whole universe blah blah blah; it was literal. Like, the expression was saying, 'I win.'

"Then it's not. Case closed."

Khione cracked a smile- which she barely did when she was around enemies, so you could tell she was pretty amused with Athena going red like Zeus. Her disguise was still on, though Percy didn't know why she wouldn't take it off yet.

Then he suddenly remembered.

The Mist. Boreads. He grinned once more. He was about to announce it when Annabeth finally got that courage she needed to speak up without breaking her words. Before she did, though, she stood up shakily, wiping her tears with her palm. Percy raised an eyebrow. Dramatic much?

"Why are you on the enemies' side?" she asked Percy, her eyes full of hurt and betrayal. It didn't faze Percy; it only reminded him of what she did to him on _that_ day when he was almost killed, or banished, or whatever punishment he was going to receive. It didn't help, in fact; the memory only made him angrier.

Niko opened his mouth to reply but his leader raised a finger, signaling him to stop. He obeyed and closed his mouth, though those words looked like they were with extra fury because Niko obviously wanted to release it. Like he wanted to explode into her face.

"Why were you on Duke's side?" Percy replied with another question, glaring at her. Annabeth stepped back, and bit her lip. She sighed and responded, "Just answer my question."

Percy heaved an exasperated sigh. "Fine," he said, "Simple; because I want to."

Annabeth blinked at him in horror. "They are playing you Percy! They will kill you soon once they win the war!" She exclaimed, which made Percy roll his eyes, and his allies behind him snicker and mutter to themselves, 'Like they didn't for him,' or 'Poor lord had suffered in their hands, they should be ashamed!' or 'They will pay for what they did,' or a bunch of 'Hypocrites.'

"Really?" Percy mocked. "Let's say I'm Luke, and you're Percy, and I said, 'Don't you know how useless it is Percy, to fight for the gods? All of us heroics- being pawn of the Olympians. They should've been overthrown thousands of years ago, but they have hung on, thanks to us half-bloods.'"

Annabeth gritted her teeth. "Don't talk about Luke like that!"

He gave her a crooked smile. "I didn't believe him at first," he continued, ignoring the daughter of Athena's previous outburst. "I was still young and foolish. And I learned it was true- sooner or later- the hard way." He paused, giving her a sympathetic shake of the head. "And you have yet to start."

The opposing army was stunned and speechless. They never have imagined Percy saying something that made sense. And yes, the gods knew it was true, but they could never admit it aloud. He then smiled cheerfully.

"Anyway," he mused, as if nothing happened. "Forget the dramatics. Since I'm not completely evil, I'll spare some good people. _If _they accept, that is."

He turned his back on the gods. "Jedrek! Hyperion!" he called. Poseidon could see from far away that two figures hurried to his side, then bowing after doing so. The god blinked. Did the Titan of the East just bow down to his son?

"Yes, my lord?" they replied. Percy waved them off. They stood straight. "No bowing, as I've always told you," he reminded them. That was the last sentence Poseidon heard because his son lowered his voice. The two then nodded and ran off in opposite directions. Percy then turned to the Romans, and said, "I would offer a choice for the Romans."

Reyna quickly declined, which made Percy cock his eyebrow. "You sure? That's barely 300 lives that you're holding Reyna, Jason. It's either join or die."

They still declined, which made Percy sigh in defeat. He wouldn't want the Romans to die. None of them did anything.

"What about this- stay neutral? You won't have to be a part of this-" He spread his arms. "Nightmare. Look here, I'm trying my best to decrease casualties, and all of the Romans are a big relief for me." He put down his hands. "Of course, you'll have protection from us: against the gods. You won't get threatened or killed by some… god..," He looked pointedly at Ares. "... pretending to be some strong big shot."

Unfortunately for him, many people noticed it, just because he paused mid-sentence. Ares summoned his spear and charged at him angrily. Percy analyzed Ares from head to toe with one look, then he blinked. The spear head was a centimeter from his face, and Ares was frozen in a battle position like Kronos froze time.

The gods, especially Poseidon gaped at him while he rounded at the war god mockingly. He swatted the spear off his hand and side-stepped to Ares' side, just as he began to move again. Ares made for a punch, but at the last second, right before it hit, he froze again. Percy came face to face with the war god, and grinned.

"What's this, a movie?" he asked the gods jokingly. "Pause, play, pause, play," he chanted, the movement following the words. "Pause." The war god froze mid-swing. He stepped back, glanced at Khione, who nodded and called two Cyclops. He told the war god, "You know, if you're getting weary, just tell me. There is always a third button called," he uncapped Riptide, the blade expanding into midnight blue color of an unknown metal. "Stop."

He slashed the metal swiftly across Ares' neck, slicing the head clean from its body. The Greeks gaped. The Romans gulped. The gods blinked in disbelief. Two Cyclops came forward and grabbed the war god's head and body. "Just don't make him fade!" he called after them, in which they replied with a grunt before turning to address the Romans, as if nothing happened. "So, your decision?"

Jason stepped forward. "We do not wish to participate in this war."

Percy nodded. "Wise choice. Now the gods that I would mention…" He trailed off when Dianne whispered something to his ear. He looked unsure, but said, "Excuse the goddess of the moon for someone wants a private audience with her, thank you."

Artemis hurried off to Dianne, forming some apologies in her head.

"Okay, where was I? Oh, yeah," he excused. Annabeth had noticed his change. He has changed a lot. He was more serious than before, but carefree and careful at the same time. He was also stronger than before, no doubt, and he has more confidence in himself, but not too much. He was smarter now, too. She just can't believe that she would become speechless because of what he said. Yes, that kind of _debate_ speechless. She didn't expect it; especially not from _him_.

"The gods and goddesses that I would mention will… Get spared. Yeah, the following, please join the Romans: Hestia, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo, Nemesis, Nike… and Hades. Artemis is still… being decided on." He turned to the Romans who now had monsters and soldiers surrounding them. "You could go now to… wherever safe place you could go. The mentioned gods and goddesses and their children, will go with you. Lead them, Jason. Hyperion would come with you. And under strict orders: Do NOT harm them in any way."

He smiled at the gods. "And now, because I am fully aware that I'm boring my allies and readers, I proclaim," he brandished his sword. "War."

Before they knew it, the monsters were charging the demigods, the demigods were charging back, and the gods were fighting the giants with some of their children. But no one noticed the Soldiers. The far more strong, hideous monsters waiting for the right time to attack. The three assassins perched on the trees. The titans were out fighting as well, and no one could stop them.

Dianne came back with Artemis in shackles. The goddess, on the other hand, didn't seem to struggle, and it appears that she didn't have an intention to. Like she knew she deserved being chained. Percy talked to Dianne about this in the midst of all the noise and battle, but she just told him to have the moon goddess join the Romans and the others, and winked mischievously.

Shrugging, Percy took her to Hyperion and almost had a fist fight with Apollo. Before the god could do though, Percy took off the chains, led her to some Cyclops, and told her brother that it was of Dianne's doing. Apollo couldn't see the reason why the goddess' daughter wasn't angry at her mother, so he accepted it and just stayed beside his older sister.

When he came back, he assigned Nico and Thalia their squads, which was Stoicheio and Dianoia, respectively. Nico got into Stoicheio because of his specialized power over the shadows, while Thalia got Dianoia because of her skills with a bow; and being a hunter, they know how to plan well.

Percy told them to go find and be with their respective squads while he rounded up his fellow assassins. While doing so, he looks over the big battle occasionally and could see that no one has gained the upper hand; no, not yet. And as he keeps seeing all of the gods and demigods that betrayed him, he hears this evil, whispering voice in his head:

_Revenge__. Torture. Kill. Damnation. Vengeance. Crucify. Justice. Torment. Doom. Malevolence. The gods. Death. Fade.  
_

"Yes," he whispered. "They... They deserve it."

His fellow assassins were around him now: Kaemon, a son of Bia, from the Dianoia squad; Mario, a son of Meneoetius; and Judith, a daughter of Bellona, both from the Katastrofe squad; and Dianne. They are like another whole family, just like the squads. So Percy was telling them of what they would do; but before that, he communicated with his army, which takes a lot of patience and endurance. Because, well, for instance, you get a massive headache with all those voices internal and external.

"Soldiers," Percy called. "This is your commander, Omega."

"Commander," the army greeted back, minus his fellow assassins.

"The gods are winning. Help, but do not kill; not yet. Leave the gods alone," he ordered.

"Aye, Commander." They responded, and after that, you could hear additional clashes and bangs in the battlefield. The assassins' ears perked up, and they smiled at each other. Percy grinned at them.

"And now, with our part of revenge."

* * *

The giants were still standing. Some already got turned into dust, but after the great revelation Percy/Omega just did, more giants came, bigger and more powerful. Every god were fighting their opposing god with their best child, and other gods and their children in place of the gods that weren't a part of the war. Like Athena was battling Enceladus with Annabeth, Poseidon battling Polybotes with Duke, Zeus battling Porphyrion with Frank, son of Mars, Dionysus in his Roman form Bacchus battling Eurytus with his son Dakota, and the like.

Randomly, the minor gods fighting disappear one after another, without anyone noticing. Percy just watched the whole thing in fascination. The god Hypnos disappeared, followed by Hebe, then Hecate, Iris, Enyo, Eris, Apate, Tyche... Until the only ones left were the gods not deserving _ahem_, the 'thing', and the Olympians. Percy's team mates set them down beside a literal pit to Hell, in chains and gags. The gags were loose enough for them to move their jaws properly, but tight enough that they couldn't make much of a sound.

Percy smiled cheekily at them, his fellow assassins beside him grinning proudly. "How are you?"

Annabeth side-stepped from a charging giant. Athena jumped upward and drove her spear into Enceladus' skull. The giant bellowed in pain. Annabeth charged, her knife in front of her, and plunged the bronze weapon hilt deep on the giant's back. Athena jumped off the giant, and together, they watched Enceladus slowly dissolve... Into who-knows-what. They approached it cautiously, when something caught Annabeth's eye. A blur of black with a long object hit Iris' back. Normally, some hit like that would only cause the person to stumble, but Iris' back stretched and she almost fell to the ground, still in that position; but before she hit the ground, she disappeared.

She blinked. She told her mom that she would look at something before running off to find the goddess. Then she saw another blur; this time it holds a fairly long, spiked object. The wielder slammed the end of the handle onto Hypnos' head, making him sleep. And like Iris, before he could hit the ground, he disappeared, leaving a confused Clovis. Annabeth started to sprint through the monsters, demigods, and gods; until she found a large pit.

She hid behind the ruins of New Rome, not touching and outside the Pomerian Line. She heard a familiar voice and peered from her hiding place. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Can't understand you. Whatever you're saying... Whatever." She saw Percy, talking to some minor gods and goddesses she saw who disappeared suddenly. And then two of his companions- two boys- dragged them to the pit. The gods and goddesses protested, flailing and trying desperately to move in their bounds, but with no such luck. Iris was the first one to fall and she thought, terrified,

_Oh gods, is that Tartarus?_

* * *

**Oh gods, yeah. Chapter 16 of my first story done.**

**Eh, I don't know if you're thinking this, but before you ask: _Shouldn't the minor gods and goddesses be innnocent? They did nothing to Percy! _Yeh, to tell you the truth, I mentioned no such thing that they did something to Percy, but he has Soldiers yes? They also seek revenge yes? Yes, indeed.**

**Anyway, thanks to these PIPOL who FALLOED, FEYVORD, AND REVYUD! :D**

**Guardian of Artemis  
i dream of faraway places (**_uh, yeah sure, I believe you. Thanks for imitating my evil laugh, because like what Set said, "Imitation is flattery." _**:))  
AlexisFoy27  
DaughterOfNike2414 (**_thanks! I think your that person at the above author's note_** :)  
xjackx7  
Avardsin (**_Thanks. And your welcome_** :)  
Midnight-Dawn-Morning-Star (**_E-P-I-C_**)  
mustachmonkey05  
Jack Frost the Frost Child  
PJO is the best  
Milliendollars  
Persiana (**_Thanks. FOR REVIEWING_** :)  
Fonoly  
WolfGirl57  
temporary name 202  
FateOfChaos (**_thanks!_**)  
PokemonandPJO (**_Thanks!_**)  
aesir21 (**_thanks!_**)  
misteriosayuri  
sapphire drops (**_OH HI! THANKS_**)  
starwarsfan2296  
Son-of-Chronos88  
THeReeDeR9295  
PJOrules101  
Calliope Muse of Poetry (**_Thanks! x3_**)  
princessabbie10  
XxSeaOwlxX  
**

**Bye! See ya next chapter. I'm too lazy to do all the good evening and stuff. Lav ya -SmartzyFan**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! OH hey :)**

**A few immediate replies from MEEE:**

**Wolfking57: Ooh, voice in head! Possible plot point for a squal perhaps? Lol.  
SmartzyFan: It's not really my main plot point but... You gave me a good idea :)**

**Pop55557: Dragged into Tartarus or Tartarus dragged them into... Tartarus? I think it's the former... Ah well... I'll be waiting... FOR NEXT UPDATE...  
SmartzyFan: This one ^^ YOU WAIT NO MO!**

**PsychoticDreamz****: Love the story :) could you have a bit more romance between Percy and Khoine? Thanks :D  
SmartzyFan: Uhuh, I'll try. I'm not really good with that stuff, but still.. *grumbles something* _ahem_. Yeah. I'll try :)**

**And some misunderstanding for the second one above ^^.. I read and reread the previous chapter (don't deny it! it's a fun chapter!) and I caught on two mistakes. ONE: (i don't really know if you noticed this or you cared but) Every god were fighting their opposing GIANT with their best child, blah blah blah. TWO: Iris was the first one to fall and ANNABETH thought, terrified, _blah blah blah.._  
**

**So please if you see something wrong in my chapters, like a misunderstanding or anything, please tell.**

**And now.. for those poor people who has ADHD and will probably die waiting/ or pretending to have one and pretending to die waiting.. Here's-**

* * *

Chapter 17

Annabeth can't do anything but watch, in so much shock and fear to help. Percy stepped forward but paused, turning his head slightly in her direction. Her heart was beating faster and faster nonstop out of nervousness. She was about to bolt away, thinking Percy would come to her, but he continued his pace forward and grabbed a minor goddess: Eris.

The goddess of strife tried and failed to flail away from the demigod's grip; she could never have imagined a demigod so strong as he is. She stared at the pit in horror. Percy smiled at her apologetically. "I'm sorry." Eris' eyes widened in surprise. "We both know that I have nothing against you, but my friends may have, seeing as they brought you here. There is no questioning them, and no changing of their minds." And with that, Percy hurled her into the infinite darkness of the Hell pit.

The two boys and Percy grabbed each minor god and goddess and also threw them into the pit, as if they were a sack of potatoes. Annabeth knew she should leave now. She knew that soon, the Olympians would be in their places; she wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want her mother among them, and she doesn't want to think of what they are going to do with her. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

Percy sensed her leave. He smiled evilly as he tried to communicate with everyone without getting a headache- which was hard.

"Everyone, this is Omega," he greeted mentally.

"Commander," all- and I mean _all_- greeted her back: the titans, giants, monsters, and soldiers.

"Titans, when we make our move on the majority of the Olympians, retreat back to Tartarus. The giants and monsters would go with you. Have fun." The titans cheered with the monsters and giants at this, while the soldiers groaned. Gaea asked, "Hmm?"

"Oh yeah," he remembered. "Sorry, you could go with the titans, if you want to. And as for my Soldiers..."

"Please don't tell us that we're going to fight them for-EVAR!" a Soldier half-pleaded, half-exclaimed. The others laughed. Percy smiled in amusement. "You could rest for a moment. The titans retreat, you come out. Once I give you the signal, you retreat back with us into the pit; _and_ you could take someone you want to have some, _ahem_, 'quality time' with." The Soldiers exploded into cheers as they retreated back to the shadows.

The assassins set off to get their targets- the way they got their previous targets. Percy didn't, but instead; he only awakened his pets on his back and took off to find her 'prey', completely unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was sprinting to where she had left her mother. Halfway there, though, things were starting to scare her, and more odd things happened. Somehow, the invisible-like creatures they have been fighting disappeared suddenly, and the titans, some of the giants and monsters, were left.

But that was not the scary part. Annabeth picked up the pace when she saw another blur of black appear behind Demeter. This time, it was holding a long, 3-meter object, spinning around like a baton, causing the shaft to hit random, bony parts of the body. Demeter looked around after pausing from growing thorns, startled, until she was stabbed in the leg with the object. She stumbled, almost to the ground, then disappeared, just like the Hypnos and Iris.

She began to worry much more when she couldn't find her mother, but saw Hera instead. She was shot by another blur with a black arrow, nailing her in the leg. She cried out, falling to her knees. Before Zeus could make his way to her, however, a knife stabbed her other leg and another blur appeared- the one with the spiked object- grabbed Hera, and disappeared as soon as it came. She turned to her front and sighed in relief as she approached her mother to tell her.

"Mom!" Athena whirled around and saw her, breathing her own sigh of relief. Something tells her that her mother saw the same things.

"The gods are being kidnapped!" Athena looked at her strangely, before saying, "I saw some demigods being kidnapped as well. Do you know the reason?"

Annabeth nodded vigorously. "Mom, I saw Percy and four people with him throw Iris and the other minor gods and goddesses into Tartarus!" she proclaimed, shocking the wisdom goddess. She continued, "On my way back here, I saw blurs take Demeter and Hera as well, so I was just relieved to see that you weren't yet."

Athena shook her head, mystified. "That is not the reason why they kidnap the gods."

"And here you act like you don't know the reason." The mother and daughter turned to the sound of the voice alarmingly. Their eyes widened when they saw Percy, floating down gently in front of them with the use of two flapping black hawk wings. Annabeth blinked in disbelief. "How did you get wings?" she asked incredulously. She expected him to scoff or ignore her remark but he just shrugged. "Not important."

"Why are you kidnapping the gods, Perseus?" Athena asked, getting straight to the point. Percy raised his eyebrows, folding his wings. "What gods?" he asked innocently.

"Oh don't play innocent, Percy," Annabeth chided, "You know it. Just answer why." He shrugged, and said, "I told you, I'm not kidnapping them. See?"

The assassin pointed to Poseidon, who was still fighting the giant Polybotes. For some reason, the giant just recoiled and retreated to the direction of New Rome, leaving Poseidon and his son confused. Duke went off killing other monsters, but Poseidon stayed. A blur appeared behind him. Taking advantage of him completely oblivious, the blur- again with the long object- hit Poseidon with it at the side of his neck, which for some reason, caused him to stretch his head out. He almost fell to the ground when he disappeared.

They turned back to each other. Annabeth and Athena were stunned at the fact that he was easily taken. Percy smirked at them. "That was my former dad. Too bad he chose Duke over believing that I did no such thing back then. You did too. So that makes you-" He pointed a straight, demanding finger at Athena. "Also endangered from being kidnapped. But because I'm here, you wouldn't be."

The next thing they knew, Athena was frozen mid-stab holding her spear, Annabeth wide-eyed at the situation, and Percy having his hands raised in a defeated way. But still, they knew who has won: Percy. He was smiling.

"Now, now," Percy chided. "Too fast. But not so. Why don't we have a 'fair game'?" After being spoken, a blur appeared beside Annabeth. It then cleared itself, revealing a determined daughter of Zeus, just as Athena unfroze. Annabeth's face morphed into a hurt expression. But she felt more than that. She felt betrayal. Much more betrayal.

"How dare you take my best friend!" Annabeth growled, temporarily forgetting her feelings. She continuously jabbed at Percy with her knife, who dodged her every effort. Some demigods who didn't have something to fight gaped at the scene. Thalia growled in disgust and summoned her electric spear and Aegis. She and Athena joined in the fight.

Only, they didn't notice the air get cold. Annabeth felt her feet grow colder, until she realized it was frozen in ice. Athena's was as well. Just then, Nico materialized with Ize, who has her hand thrust out. Her features changed, until the goddess and her daughter could recognize her.

"Khione!"

"Unfair!"

They said at the same time. Percy raised an eyebrow. "You used to be more careful with tricks. But now, you fell for that simple one." The two growled and jumped, ignoring the wounds at their feet. They slashed and jabbed. While doing his efforts to evade their attacks, Percy called to his Soldiers.

"Oi! The titans have retreated!" At this, an instantaneous response was sent to him. The demigods fought again, tiring from the never ending attacks. Percy stops for a while, letting his companions attack for him. He looked around. The Soldiers were obviously enjoying themselves. He could sense some demigods already falling in the pit; some together, some one by one. The other Olympians are already below, of course, Athena is the only one left. He smirked at Athena. "Oh well. Time to end this."

His companions disappeared, much to the relief of Athena. But little did she know, Percy had planned it out. She didn't notice, her daughter disappeared with them. And the next thing she knew, she was free falling down the darkest pit.

* * *

Annabeth's vision turned black, and she felt cold air touch her face. She began to have a slightly nauseous feeling. Then the black dissolved into what looks like the ruins of a place- Camp Half-Blood. She wondered how she got here. Then she remembered: Percy, her mother, Thalia, Nico, and Khione. The last thing she heard was heartless, cruel laughter echoing around as if they were in a cave. That was it. Until someone cleared her throat beside her.

She turned, her knife raised. A figure settled under the shadows of a tree. She recognized it as Thalia. She was about to lower her dagger when she remembered that she was on Percy's side.

"Why did you take me here?" she demanded. Thalia looked at her with a cold indifference. "So that's how you thank me," she said blankly.

Annabeth blinked in confusion. She thought about it. Why would she thank Thalia? She aided Percy, so why would she thank her? She considered looking around before saying anything. The campers who volunteered to stay were scattered around the camp; some had their head in their hands, some were sobbing, some were comforting each other, and some were hopelessly cleaning up. These were the campers who left. No one left, no one joined. No one joined...

Her fellow Greek demigods who were at the battle at the Field of Mars. No one came back here yet. Just her. Thalia was with her. And she was telling her on how to thank her.

Realization struck her. Her eyes stung.

"W-why?" she asked, her voice quavering. Thalia didn't spare her a glance. She didn't very much blink. "You may have caused all of this- all of this because you hurt Percy, but you're still my friend. You may think not, but you are. I'm just... Angry at you for doing such a thing to him. But I saved you, because I know you could change. Percy would forgive you." And then Thalia turned to glare at her. "You better not waste this chance."

Annabeth sighed shakily. She nodded. "Thank you. I-I will. I promise." She looked up to her, and thought that she might have hit her head or something. Thalia gave a small smile before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**Eh, that was a rebellious thing to do.  
**

**I know it's short and all that, but it's ending. There will be a sequel! (hopefully) and fast if I had decided on the title (which is hard cause I might end up changing titles again) SO yes! There is. (hopefully) *smirk***

**Anyway, lalalalala! Thanks to these people!**

**GiraffeClouds (Guest) Here's your review:  
**GiraffeClouds:Woo-hoo! You updated! I know officially love you because you practically update every day. :) **(**_thanks very much_**)  
DaughterOfNike2414** **(**_yeah. lucky gal, ain't I? Thanks and Thanks_ _again!_**)  
Wolfking57 (**_thanks for reviewing!**)  
**_**KitkatMoon (yeah. OMG)****  
Avardsin (thanks and you're welcome!)  
Pop55557  
ChocolateMarshmellowPudding  
jwest1751  
ong (Guest)** **(I don't really feel like posting your review here) (**_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERREE!_**)  
AlexisFoy27 (**_ow, thanks! EVERYONE LET'S CONGRATULATE AlexisFoy27 FOR GRADUATING MIDDLE-SCHOOL! *applause* BOO, DANG HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS :)_**_)_  
****Jade-Queen of Fantasy  
sapphire drops (**_thank yo. You sure that happened?**)**_  
**PokemonandPJO** **(**_thanks!**)  
**_**greenbluephoenix****  
****FateOfChaos (**_thanks! yeah, I know, dolce! *insert Italians here*_**)**  
**Die hard fan (Guest)** **Here's your review:  
**Die hard fan:Amazing story! Keep it up!:-D **(**_Thanks! Will do!_**)  
BrazilianPrincess  
AthenaOwl10  
Best B (Guest) Here's your review:  
**Best B:You are doing really great ;D **(**_thanks!_**)  
ilikechocolate7100  
Daedricdragon  
i dream of faraway places (**_thanks again!_**)  
aesir21 (**_thanks and thanks!_**)  
PsychoticDreamz  
IamTiffanyDaughterofHermes  
Astral8  
Dorkzilla** **(**_Thank you very much, mister DORKzilla! :D_**)**

**Bye peeps! Good whatever-the-time-is-there! Lav ya -SmartzyFan**


	18. Chapter 18: A New Beginning

**HULLO everyone!**

**I sooooooooooooooo love all your feedbacks, and THANKS for all of those AWESOME reviews and others. **:) **This or this may not be the last chapter- cause maybe I'm going to make an epilogue (or not- leave this be) ****_and _****maybe, just ****_maybe_****, I'd give a sneak peek on the so-called sequel to SOME-PEEPS if they answer the question:**

**Who said this in what book, what series? (Please PM your answer!)  
"Clever boy! Found a goddess to carry, did you?"**

* * *

Chapter 18

The Soldiers of the Dark were pretty much enjoying themselves. They were toying with the demigods, not letting anything strike- just tiring them. And it was clear that they _were _tiring. They wanted some more time, but they felt another presence fall into Tartarus. This time, they didn't get that all excited after knowing that demigods were falling down there. It was an Olympian goddess. They groaned when they heard a signal- a laugh- that came from their leader. They snatched up their demigods who they wanted to have a 'quality time' with, shadow-traveled to the pit, and jumped, straight down to Hell.

Thalia shadow-traveled back to the pit. She stumbled, but luckily, Nico was there to catch her. She looked around. Her fellow Soldiers were appearing here and there with some of her friends, and jumping in the pit like it was a swimming pool. She know she could have done that to Annabeth, and make her suffer just like what she did to Percy. She could have been her own play thing. But no, she went against her will, and led her to safety. She would just use other gods as her play thing, like her dad or Hera. But she still couldn't take her mind off what Percy might do to her.

Nico smiled at her. "You're getting better at shadow-travel," he noticed. "A lot better than me if you think of it; it took me a whole month to master it."

Thalia nodded. "Yeah, thanks. Where's Khione, by the way?" He shrugged.

Just then, Percy materialized with Khione. They were- Thalia gasped- holding hands. Nico looked at her strangely. Thalia looked back. She glanced at their hands, and her eyes widened again. Nico followed her gaze and sniggered. The two noticed this, but not at what they were looking at, and narrowed their eyes.

"What'cha looking at?" Percy asked incredulously. He felt his hand decreasing temperature. He looked at Khione with a concerned look. "Uh, Khione?"

Nico's sniggers broke into a laugh. "Thalia let's go before they kill us." He yanked Thalia's arm then jumped into the pit. Because Thalia's arm was being held by some- Thalia's words, not mine- ***_Fanfiction has banned this inappropriate language. Thank__ you__-bleep*_** the way she got into a pit was a dive- head first. You could hear her screaming at him with some very colorful words from above. Percy and Khione snickered and jumped in as well, leaving mentally-scared demigods with twitching eyes.

* * *

"Easy, Hephy, there's a lot more kids behind ya."

Percy chided jokingly to Hephaestus, who glanced over his shoulder to see about twenty Soldiers waving at him, including Thalia, Sonny, and Neal. Hephaestus waved back and grinned, then went back to pressing the most popular but almost broken red button because of so much fierce pressing: ZAP.

Buzz.

A new wave of electricity flowed through the queen's veins. She shook violently. The Soldiers laughed at her, while Hephaestus just grinned in satisfaction, and left the line, giving the Soldier the remote. The Soldier of the Dark did the same thing. He pressed the red button: ZAP. The Soldiers behind him continued to laugh at the Queen of the Gods, watching in amusement as Hera's face twisted with pain.

Percy walked further the dark hallways, passing many amusing sights as he went. He passed Lily and Kronos as they etched the king's skin with Greek writing, and some other Soldiers tormenting him. Zeus screamed in pain, and the other Soldiers laughed in amusement. He smiled and approached them.

"Yo, what's that?" he greeted and asked them. Kronos grinned maniacally and yielded to him. Lily squealed with excitement and grabbed his arm. He looked at Zeus' back which has this written on it: Όλα χαλάζι, Ωμέγα, το σκοτεινό ήρωα! _All hail, Omega, the dark hero! _Percy blushed.

"Gee, you didn't really have to do that. Write your name instead."

Kronos snorted. "I wasn't really warm with you kid, and I should be doing my revenge on you _and_ this bloke," He clapped Zeus hard on his back wounds, which made Zeus groan in pain. "But I'll just take my time in it. Besides, you gave me this opportunity. And if you insist..." He trailed off, scribbling something on Zeus' back with his blade. Zeus screamed, and it echoed around in the cave. Then Kronos turned back to Percy with a devious grin.

Percy looked, smiled, and clapped Kronos on the shoulder. "That's what I'm talking about." He continued on his way after seeing his Grandfather's handiwork, Όλα χαλάζι, *-Ω-μ-έ-γ-α-* Κρόνος, το τιτάνας και ο βασιλιάς του Ολύμπου! _All hail, *-O-m-e-g-a-* Kronos, the titan and Olympian king!_ He shook his head smiling.

He passed through Poseidon and Duke, miserably flailing under the transparent liquid. He smirked and approached them. "Hello Duke, Poseidon," he greeted them warmly. Four soldiers from the Dianoia squad pulled them out. They gasped for breath, the scowled at Percy.

"How could you do this to me, son?" Poseidon asked Percy, his voice coarse with hurt.

"Why- how can we not breath underwater?" Duke asked, gasping.

Percy smiled. "It's not water, dear brother. And I can do it, _father_, trust me," he replied to both of them as sweetly as he could. Duke growled at him but was cut off by both of their heads being dunked in the transparent liquid, both of them choking. Again, amused laughter filled the air. Percy smiled at them cheerfully and continued on his way to the communication chamber.

Percy heard more screams of pain and suffering, and laughters and cheers and boos from the Soldiers. He winced. He didn't really want all those people to have pain just like what the gods did to him, but he also didn't want to be selfish. He's not the only one who got betrayed and hurt, and he knew that.

His guilt was washed away when she heard a familiar moan, hinting weariness inside a cave. He poked his head in the opening. Athena was chained to a wall, gashes and cuts all over her face. Percy didn't see any soldiers, titans, or monsters around, but she was talking and staring into space.

Percy was about to leave her alone, thinking that her sanity left her, when she noticed that the air in front of her shimmered. He listened in to what she was saying.

"-go here. You'll get..." Athena trailed off, looking down at the ground, not even noticing the assassin's head poking out of the opening.

The he heard someone sigh heavily. Suddenly, Athena raised her head and shushed the person.

"Not too loud! They might-" She stopped herself when she glanced at the entrance to the cave. Her eyes widened in horror. Percy raised an eyebrow then waved at her smiling sheepishly, like he was saying, _Oh hi, it's just Percy here, sorry to interrupt. Carry on._

"Mom! Mom, what? Who's that?" asked a frantic, worried voice. Percy shadow-traveled in front of the Iris-message, coming face to face with a daughter of Athena- Annabeth.

Annabeth staggered back in surprise, before her face twisted to fear, then to anger. Percy had to choke back his laughter. It was a hilarious reaction. Athena tried to lunge at him, but the chains were tightly holding her back. Percy turned to her and shook his head in mock disappointment, then touched the chains.

The chains reacted to his touch. Much to Annabeth's shock and worry, in the chains holding her mother's hands came out razor sharp spikes. Athena breathed in sharply, seeing her own blood ooze from her wrists. Some soldiers came in silently, not before finding Athena's predicament and the Iris-message, bringing laughter inside the cave.

Annabeth gritted her teeth. She clenched her fists. She hated seeing her mother suffer. Especially in _his _hands. She just can't believe how cruel he has grown. The hard part now is: she doubted that he would even forgive her, because she was starting to doubt about apologizing to him. "What're you doing to my Mother?!"

Percy narrowed his eyes and held his hand up, stopping his fellow Soldiers from disconnecting the IM. He cautiously and slowly approached the IM, as if Annabeth was there in real life. He licked his lips. He then made a slow gesture- a sign language- which Annabeth didn't understand. The Soldiers watching- mostly from the Katastrofe squad, continued their 'fun' time. Her eyes stung.

"Making her suffer," he replied, stating the obvious. "She liked me; I liked her back. I was going to propose to you. And then you betrayed me. And her. And you made me suffer. This is just payback time, Annabeth. Vengeance."

With that, he left the cave. The Soldiers smirked at her, showing her Athena, before slashing through the Iris-message- severing the connection.

Percy made his way to the communication chamber. He sat down in the middle and concentrated. After a few minutes, a deep, and grave voice said,

"We have an enemy."

* * *

**OK NO FORGET IT.**

**This is the... I don't want to say it's the _end_, but I WOULD LIKE TO PAY MY THANKS TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO SUPPORTED THIS FIC, WHATEVER YOU DID WITH THIS: READ, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW, CRITICIZE, ANYTHING!**

**THE SEQUEL SNEAK PEEK WOULD GET TO YOU ONCE YOU ANSWER THE ABOVE QUESTION CORRECT- BUT NO SORRY, GUESTS CANNOT PEEK IN! I'm VERY SORRY BUT THAT WILL RUIN ALL THE FUN OF THOSE WHO HAVEN'T GUESSED YET (IF EVER YOUR ANSWER IS CORRECT).**

**ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT, PLEASE PM YOUR ANSWERS, PLEASE SAY WHATEVER YOU NEED TO SAY ABOUT THIS FIC, I LOVE YOU MY SUPPORTERS! :D -SmartzyFan signing out!**


	19. Author's Note

**YO GUYS, JUST A QUICK MESSAGE!**

**Hello! I know I'm 'Killing You Softly' cause of all the waiting crap, and yes, believe it or not:**

**ME TOO!**

**I was just so fidgety cause of all these ideas threatening to disappear if I didn't use them any longer, and hey, guess what:**

**I WOULDN'T WANT THAT.**

**So take this message as a little congratulations to yourselves peeps; the sequel would be in (or out?) soon!**

**IF I HAD DECIDED ON THE TITLE FAST ENOUGH, THAT IS.**

**Yes folks, you heard right; my voice isn't failing me (though I don't ****_literally_**** speak in front of you, right?); you don't have a hearing disorder:**

**THERE IS A SEQUEL.**

**Take that, the lot of you. Oh, and please don't think I'm ignoring the reviews in the previous chapter; they were awesome! You flatter me.**

**Oh, and one thing I almost forgot... Ugh.. Yes! The sequel will, oh I don't know, I think it's different, cause I haven't really seen a fic like  
that before, or maybe there is but I was too lazy to search. I don't know also if you feel a slight disappointment in it, especially with the  
ending- which I'm still working on, apparently.**

**AND NO, WHEN I MAKE STORIES, I MAKE THE ENDING FIRSTHAND, SO THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT MY SEQUEL IS DONE.**

**HA. Got you there.**

**-SmartzyFan (who now would really make sure that she'd click the sign off button)**


	20. Sequel is Up!

**Hi! I'm back, and I'm happy.**

**LoL.**

**So based on the chapter title, you know what this thing means.**

**THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

**For those people who are really really nice, and cool, and laid-back, and hardworking, look this up:  
**The Light's Peacekeeper by aLazyButSmartFanPJO

**For those people who are really really bad, and cold, and excited, and lazy, click this thing:  
** www . fanfiction /s/ 9207259 / 1 / The - Light - s - Peacekeeper  
**(add .net between the s and fanfiction; remove spaces :)**

**And for those people who are really really awesome and amazing:  
**Do one of either and read!

**And for me who is so flattered and amused with all your reviews:  
**I'M SIGNING ON AGAIN. NOT THAT I SIGNED OFF, BUT..

**Whatever.**


End file.
